Fairy Tail-Rise of the Earth Dragon Slayer
by ratedn777
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, all his life he was hated and despised. After sacrificing his life, he is given a second chance in life by the Grim reaper. Contains Japanese and honorifics. I do not own the original content, just this story.
1. Chapter 1

**It is finally here! The remake of Era of Lightning is set into motion. The pairing is the same since Mirajane essentially had a similar childhood to Naruto when she first manifested her Satan Soul powers, though I'm taking this one slow. Warning bashing of Konoha will occur, especially the rookies, though not all of them. Once again Thank you SoulReaperCrewe for his permission to remake this story. Also note that I will use honorifics and some Japanese. My other stories didn't have them as an author requested that I use no honorifics. I love doing Fairy Tail crossovers with Naruto, if you guys have any story request I will listen and try to write. **

**One more thing I will use some characters from other material. Once again I do not own any of the original content and only this fic.**

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

"**Magic/Techniques" (Also use for distorted voices, demons and dragons speaking)**

'**Magic/Techniques in thoughts'**

_Flashback_

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

Legends. They are what keep the memories and tales of the past alive. At least that is what occurs in the Elemental Nations. So many inhuman feats have been accomplished by mere mortals that all started with one princess' desperation. Kaguya Otsutsuki, a young princess who took the forbidden fruit of the Shinju tree. The Shinju tree itself was a primordial entity that bore fruit that contained special energy called 'Chakra' and appeared in the shape of a tree.

Kaguya became the first person to utilise chakra in battle and had ended the wars. The Shinju became a chakra monster itself and was known as the Juubi. By this time Kaguya had two sons born with chakra, who fought side by side to seal the beast. Hagoromo Otsutsuki had separated the Juubi's power into nine parts and became the Sage of Six Paths. He had two sons Asura and Indra. With them the Curse of Hatred began and caused several events that caused even more suffering. Now one of the old generation has caused madness to stir once again, the man Madara Uchiha.

However one person would not bow to fate. He was Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha. He was an individual who worked for everything in his life and was met with nothing but scorn and hatred. What the so called people of Konoha did not know was that Naruto knew they were trying to manipulate him into doing most of the work against Madara. In fact Naruto discovered what his so called 'friends' and 'family' truly thought of him. Having the ability to sense negative emotions quite useful for finding this fact.

'Kurama. Everyone. I have a risky idea. And I mean risky, will you guys follow it?' Naruto told the tailed beasts in his mind. You see he discovered a way to beat Madara, it was to destroy the moon, causing the realistic illusion to fail. It was so simple and the fact that Madara could not defend it since it still requires concentration and control, one slip up and it's over.

"**Naruto. I would follow you to the gates of Tartarus and be honoured. So what's the plan?" **Kurama asked his host and the other biju, including Yami Kurama gathered around Naruto.

'I'm gonna gut myself with Sasuke's blade and release you all in a two pronged attack. You guys will distort the jutsu and destroy the moon.' Naruto knew he would not survive this but the biju will be free and hopefully no longer in the hands of hypocritical or power hungry.

The biju's looked shocked and were about to protest until Naruto explained to them there was no other way to stop him at this point and that Madara's insane plans must be stopped. 'Alright everyone, eat that cheating teme up. HYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!' With that Naruto stabbed himself in the stomach. A burst of energy released and the biju charged the outside world.

"What the hell?" Madara said and felt their powers, the biju's chakra began destroying the illusions that controlled everyone in the process. Each biju fired their respective bijudama aimed at the moon. Madara could only watch in horror before the moon and thus the effects of **Infinite Tsukuyomi** completely vanish and Madara completely obliterated.

(With everyone freed from the genjutsu's affect)

"What happened? We're free from the jutsu's influence." Kakashi Hatake said out loud. He realised that Naruto did it, with Minato appearing in front of him.

"Kakashi he did it! Naruto saved everyone! I'm so proud of the man he's become." Minato stated with pride. Kakashi nodded, but the happiness did not last.

"Finally the demon is dead. Now we can stop pretending to be his friends. Right guys." Sakura said to the other members of the Konoha 12. Mostly Kiba, TenTen, Ino, Shino and most shockingly Hinata nodded in agreement. The majority of Konoha also started to celebrate and show their true colours, which sickened Minato and the other Kage, hell even Orochimaru was disgusted.

"These worms, I may have not liked the boy but he has my repsect." Orochimaru stated with disgust.

"So what the demon is dead. You should be celebrating with us." Hinata, the once shy girl said with a smirk on her face. It seems she has become one of the corrupt. The rest of the alliance who were on Naruto's side looked at their now former allies with scowls in their faces.

But it seem karma came for the Konoha ninja as they felt a strong presence behind them, in fact Kiba wet himself that piss was dripping from the bottom of his pants and along with the other traitors cowering in fear. They all felt it and turned around to see the nine, well ten including Yami Kurama, biju and the glared at them. Shit hit the fan for the traitorous Konoha, as each Konoha shinobi was wearing the standard flat jacket attires with swirls on the back, making them easy pickings for the biju.

"**You pathetic Konoha scum have truly lost you so called Will of Fire. And you who call yourself Naruto's friends have lost yourself in hatred. You make me sick, but don't worry soon you'll face the consequences of your action. Remember I transferred my chakra to you!" **Kuruma growled out towards the traitors.

Then suddenly the pain stopped momentarily and the red chakra gone. Everyone began to feel weird, noticing their chakra coming out of their bodies and becoming air particles. The traitorous members of the Konoha 12 began screaming alongside every other shinobi in the battlefield, even the civilians that hid themselves of the war began screaming.

"Wwwhat's haaapppppeeennninnnggg tttoooo UUUUSSSSSS!" Sakura began screeching like a howler monkey.

"Simple. By destroying the moon, Naruto destroyed the Shinju, which was a battery source for us shinobi and civilian alike. It enhanced our physical attributes and gave us spiritual energy. The moon covered us in a barrier that allowed us to contain chakra in our bodies and use our techniques, in fact without chakra the Edo Tensei is breaking so farewell, I hope all of you traitors go to the deepest pits of hell." Minato explained to them before disappearing into the wind.

Tsunade was reverted to her true form, the Hyuuga clan lost their byakugan and the Aburame all died since they could no longer contain bugs. Summon animals lost their intelligence and reverted to normal animals, the Inuzuka dogs lost their abilities and became regular dogs and turned on their masters including Akamaru who literally castrated Kiba, who then bled profusely and died. Chakra was no more.

After these incidents the hidden villages were no more and peace reigned supreme with the traitors from Konoha either being imprisoned, executed or given amnesty for those who were not against Naruto, which were limited to . The biju's were now known as the guardians, for they would protect the innocent and free to roam the Earth once more. This was all thanks to one individual who died to protect and save a world now filled with love, as tribute Naruto was declared 'Sekai no Kage'. (This means the World Shadow, since Konoha is no more and it signifies his dream realised even though he will never know it)

(In a spiritual plain of existence)

"Naruto Uzumaki, you truly are a child…no man with a heart of gold. You withstood the test of time and never gave into your hatred. You gave the world peace and freed your friend. I will give you a second chance in life and this time I hope you can find real happiness." The figure said while hold a gentle blue soul in its 'hands'. This figure looked like a cartoonish version of the Shinigami with black robes and a skull mask. The Shinigami sent the soul towards a dimensional portal. (Soul Eater Shinigami, I just really like the character)

"Now it's time for my 2 o' clock appointment."

Out came a few familiar people and with them was a tied up Madara Uchiha and he was also gagged. "Madara Uchiha you have been found guilty of causing a world war, killing several innocents and being a plain out cheater who stole other's power for his own. How do you plead?" Madara tried to plead not guilty but his mouth was muzzled. "So you agree that you're guilty. Okay face my judgement. **REAPER CHOP!**" Madara was knocked out. "Next!" Out came Naruto's former friends including the Ichiraku family, which secretly hated Naruto.

"Guilty. **REAPER CHOP!**" The Shinigami hit each of them and knocked them out before sending them off to their own personal hell. This is truly what you get for allowing hatred to reign supreme on your actions and the fact that the Shinigami was one sadistic reaper of souls.

(Earthland Year X765)

Two dragons can be seen arriving to one place. One was a fierce dragon with red scales. He is Igneel the 'Flame Dragon King', who was accompanied by his brother Jishin, also having the title 'Earth Dragon Emperor'.

"**Igneel, it has been a long time. How have you been?" **Jishin asked his brother who nodded at him before answering.

"**Aye, that it has Nii-san. You look well, I have been bored lately. Not much to do now that humans have over populated Earthland." **Igneel replied to his brother. This was all they could say as they heard crying from an infant child through their advance hearing.

~Crying~ A young baby was crying it's eyes out into the night. That is until it opened its eyes to see two gigantic lizards with wings. The baby immediately stopped crying when seeing the dragon appear in front of it.

"**What's this an infant human. What's it doing here?" **Igneel looked over to his brother, who shook his head and stated he didn't know. The baby giggled and moved its arm forward, catching the two brothers' off guard. It seems the child wanted Jishin to hold him. **"The child seems to want you to hold him, thinking you're its parent."**

"**Well I don't see the harm it's just a human baby. Come here…uhhh I can't tell if it's a boy or girl?" **taking the cover off the baby's head the saw blonde spikey hair with three whisker marks on each cheeks and confirming that the gender was indeed a boy. **"A boy I wonder if he has a name. What's this a letter? It says 'Please look after Naruto. He has been through a lot.'" **

"**Naruto, that's a nice name. Naruto the Maelstrom. I like it." **Igneel chuckled out.

"T-t-t-t-o-o-o-u-u-s-s-an! Tou-san!" Naruto said to Jishin, which shocked both dragon's. Igneel began laughing at Jishin's misfortune until Naruto said to him "Oji-san". Now Jishin was laughing at Igneel. Jishin lifted Naruto up with his claws and brought him closer to his face. Naruto hugged his face and kept repeating 'Tou-san' until he fell asleep. The earth dragon began to smile.

"**Igneel I've decided to adopt this child as my son." **Jishin stated towards his brother who looked shocked until he started to smile on his own.

"**Are you sure, I mean he could be a wild child. I can sense some mischief in him." **Both looked at the sleeping Naruto and Jishin said one thing:

"**Welcome to our family Naruto Kazan." **

Naruto Uzumaki's legacy may have ended but Naruto Kazan's has just begun.

(X775)

"**Tsuchiryu no Tekken" (Earth Dragon's Fist) **a 10 year old Naruto landed his recently learned attack on a huge boulder and completely crushed it to teeny tiny pieces.

"**Good work Musuko! You've mastered the Tekken technique, it will grow stronger over time. Now it's time to teach you a Dragon Slayers' signature move. The Ryu no Hoko! (Dragon's Roar)" **Jishin told his son who jumped up and down in excitement. Naruto was given a demonstration, though Jishin used a weaker roar so as not attract attention or cause major damage.

"**Tsuchiryu no Hoko!"** Narutoused his new spell against trees, though he could only destroy one since his roar would take time to master. "It's nowhere near as powerful as tou-san's. But I won't give up till I master this spell, Dattebayo! Watch me tou-san. I'll make you proud of me." With that Naruto went back to work.

'**You already have Musuko. You already have from the day I found you.' **Jishin watched his son slowly perfect the spell he taught him.

"Hey Tou-san when are going to meet Oji-san and Natsu-itoko (cousin). I wanna show him my sweet new moves." He told his father who at chuckled at his attitude. Naruto has forged a bond with Natsu when he and his father went to visit Igneel, who adopted Natsu as a baby. Now Naruto had a little brother figure he could hang out with and forge new memories.

"**Well if I know those two, then right about…NOW!"** Soon enough both father and son saw their two fiery family members. **"Welcome otouto, Natsu my dear gaki."**

"**Jishin and gaki nice to see you two again." **Igneel greeted his brother and nephew. With Natsu preparing to attack Naruto who side stepped and bonked him on the head.

"Baka! Don't attack someone without greeting them!" Naruto shouted at Natsu who got back up repeating ouch a few times.

"Naruto-nii that hurts, but I ain't gonna lose to you. Prepare yourself." Natsu started to charge again and the same thing happened all over again. When they were finally done with their banter, Naruto began showing him his two new spells.

Meanwhile both dragons were in deep thought about the next two years, knowing they would have to leave soon. They did not wish to leave their sons but knew they would be strong enough to survive, they have to be.

"**Natsu." "Naruto." **Both dragon smiled to see their sons spar with each other.

(July 7th X777)

"TOUS-SAN! WHERE ARE YOU?" Naruto shouted out in hopes of his father hearing him. It was no use, the dragon left him alone in the world. 'No! I can't think like that of Tou-san. He was always there for me when I needed him, especially for those nightmares.' It seems Naruto had not forgot about his past life as they came to him in his dreams but with Jishin nearby the nightmares had no hold over him. With a heavy heart Naruto left his former home and began a journey to find his foster father and a new place to belong.

(Eye catch- Naruto's eye appears on screen and the screen moves to his face. Naruto grins and does a peace sign)

"Gyaahhhhhh! S-s-s-tu-p-p-p-i-id h-h-u-m-m-a-a-an." An ape like creature fell onto the ground. This was Vulcan, creatures that can use a magic called **Take Over** to possess human beings to survive. However the ones Naruto defeated are forest Vulcans which did not possess any humans.

"Ya hairy apes ain't got shit on me." Naruto said to the fallen Vulcans. It seems he cannot catch a break, first he couldn't find Igneel and Natsu and now he's lost after one year of searching. "Kuso! Natsu where are you? Maybe Jishin isn't the only dragon who left, maybe Oji-san did as well." Naruto looked over around the area before coming to a realisation "Great I'm talking to myself. Well better see if I can find a town." With that Naruto easily climbed the tallest oak tree in the forest and spotted a nearby village.

(At the village one hour later at night)

"Hey jiji, do you know where I can find this guild called Fairy Tail. I've been looking for it for a while." Naruto told an elderly old man, who tried to hit him with a broom, which he dodged. Naruto heard rumours about the Fairy Tail guild a while ago and decided to visit it for information on the Dragon's disappearance since it was said to be one of the oldest guilds around. The old man said he didn't know and ignored Naruto afterwards.

"Crazy jiji, not helpful at all. Well let's see if anyone in this town can…Wait what's going on here?" Naruto saw kids throwing rocks at a rundown old building. "Hey what are you doing? Stop throwing rocks at that building!" The kids saw him and on threw at him which he caight and turned it into dust with his left hand. The kids saw this and ran away but not before shouting 'Let's get out of here! The demon will get him!'

'A demon! Here in the church? Well I'll have to investigate this matter.' Naruto went inside the building and saw that it was actually a decent place on the inside. Exploring the building Naruto went upstairs to find this so-called 'demon' and already checked three rooms before hearing someone crying. With his advanced hearing abilities, as well as sniffing one, Naruto went back downstairs to the entrance of the living room. He opened the door to see a hooded girl cry her eyes out before looking at him in surprise and then her expression turned to one of no emotion.

"I don't know who you are. But if you came to kill me please make it quick as possible." She told him while preparing for a strike to occur.

"Wait why were you crying and what do you mean kill you?" Naruto asked with concern. Naruto went to approach her put she kept backing up until hitting the wall behind her.

"STAY BACK!" The girl slashed Naruto slightly at the right side of his face, leaving a scar at his cheek which also covered his three whisker marks. Holding his right cheek with his hand, he saw blood drawing from the wound but that was not shocked at the blood, rather the girl's arm was now a scaly demon arm. "This is why! I'm nothing but a demon to them and now to you! Get the hell away from me." She ran away from him and got out of the building before he could call her.

"WAIT! DON'T RUN AWAY! PLEASE JUST LISTEN…To me." Naruto sighed at the end, she was long gone. He would probably never see again and all he wanted to do was help her. Naruto looked over the sky and saw that it started to rain. Seeing nowhere else to go he opted to stay in the building until the morning.

(With the girl)

"Mira-nee where were you? We've been waiting for a while. Elf-nii and I made camp but it started to rain." A younger looking version of the one called 'Mira-nee' said to her elder sister. A tall boy wearing a blue blazer was looking at his sister in worry, presumably this is the boy called 'Elf-nii'.

"I'm alright Lisanna, let's camp under this tree tonight, it should shield us from the rain." Mira told her siblings with them nodding in response. 'Who was that boy?' was her final thought before drifting off to sleep.

(With Naruto next day)

"_Demon! You don't deserve to live!" A chunin level ninja said before attempting to strike a young defenceless Naruto._

"GYAH!~pant~ That dream again. Every time I have those dreams, it feels real." Naruto said to himself before getting up and preparing to leave. He managed to sneak out of the house undetected and shortly left the town, still thinking about the girl at the back of his mind. 'I'll find you and help you see that you are not alone in the world.' With that young Naruto went to find Fairy Tail, however what he didn't notice that he was heading in the wrong direction.

(1 month later)

"Okay where am I now?" Naruto said to himself. He literally hadn't eaten for two days and boy he was hungry. He saw a stream and decided to catch fish.

"Carla don't fly away!" the sound of a little can be heard by Naruto, who saw a blue haired girl trying catch up to a…flying cat with wings!

'A neko with wings! Now I've seen everything.' Naruto saw the girl trip up and start to cry. He ran towards the girl who was crying now. "Hey are you alright?" he asked the little girl and she immediately stopped crying, with only a few sniffles escaping.

"You there! Get away from Wendy or else you have to deal with me." The cat from before said behind him. Naruto looked over his shoulder and saw the cat again.

"Look I'm here to help her…Wendy was it?" Wendy nodded "She fell down and went to check on her. Plus you actually think you can take me on. Trust me you don't want to mess with a **Dragon Slayer**." Naruto finished but saw both of their eyes widen.

"Y-y-y-our're a **Dragon Slayer **just like me?" The girl named Wendy asked with hopefulness in her voice. Naruto stood shocked at that declaration and was about to ask her a question but Wendy beat him to it "Have you seen a dragon named Grandeeney, she has bright white scales and white fu…" That was all she could manage before Naruto interrupted her.

"Whoa Wendy calm down. I haven't seen her, I also couldn't find my dragon parent." Naruto told her and saw that she was beginning to cry, so he did the only thing he could think of and hugged her. She stopped her crying when felt his arms around her and began hugging him back.

(2 months later, Play Fairy Tail sad theme)

"D-d-d-o you ha-a-ave to go Nii-san? Why can't you stay here in Cait Shelter?" Wendy asked Naruto in tears gave her hug in return.

"I have to go Wendy-chan. Even if I can't find Jishin, the wind seems to be calling me. I can't describe it but it's telling me to go on a journey to find what I'm looking for. Fairy Tail can probably give me answers on the dragon's disappearance."

"B-b-ut I don't want to lose you Nii-san. I already lost Grandeeney, I can't lose you." Wendy replied him once again beginning to cry.

"You won't lose me Wendy-chan and you haven't lost Grandeeney either. She may have left but I have a feeling that she misses you just as much as you miss her, maybe even more. No matter where I am I will be watching you Wendy, grow into a powerful yet gentle mage." Naruto told her before beginning to walk off. "I'll promise to write a letter to you Wendy-chan and remember I'll always watch over you and you better look after her Neko." With that Naruto left to find the Fairy Tail guild.

'I'll make you proud of me Nii-san!' Wendy thought with determination.

'Heh, he be an annoying guy, but he's got a good heart.' Carla for once had positive thoughts on Naruto.

'That gaki is something special, maybe he can free us of this curse.' Thought an old man who happened to be the guild master of Cait Shelter, Roubaul.

(End theme)

(Magnolia Town: One week later)

'This is Magnolia town. Not bad, now let's see if I can find Fairy Tail?' Naruto went over to a young couple and asked them for directions to the guild. After getting the direction he gave his thanks to the couple and went his way towards the guild.

"Whoa this is the Fairy Tail building. Not too shabby I say, not too shabby." Naruto commented on the building's appearance and thought about the name. 'Wonder why it's called that anyway?'

"Can I help you there gaki?" an old man appeared behind Naruto making him jump into the air before landing back on his face. The old man laughed at his misfortune to which Naruto scowled at him. "No need get angry gaki. Now what can I help you with?"

"To be honest I came here to seek answers and to join your guild." Naruto told the old man in complete honesty.

"That's all well sure you can join the guild and I will try to answer any questions as I can. My name is Makarov Dreyar, guild master of Fairy Tail." Now this got Naruto's attention, this short old man's the guild's master.

"You're the guild master! I thought you'd be taller or at least more intimidating." Naruto said to him with Makarov's eye twitching. "Any who. What's with the guilds name? I didn't know fairies have tails."

"Oho. Well gaki that's what makes this guild unique. Do fairies really have tails? Do they even exist…Like them this place as eternal mystery…A never ending adventure!" Naruto opened his jaw in shock that also reflected in his eyes before grinning an infectious smile.

"Sounds like my kinda place then. Sugoi, Jii-chan I have to join Fairy Tail. I know this might be hard to believe my name is Naruto Kazan son of Jishin, the Earth dragon." With that declaration Makarov's eyes widened at another **Dragon Slayer **in front of him

"You're a **Dragon Slayer** then. Well I have never seen a dragon before, but you are welcome to join us. In fact I'll have you know you're the second **Dragon Slayer** to join the guild." Makarov told Naruto who was now surprised as well.

"Really what's that person's name then?" He asked.

"His name is Natsu. Natsu Dragneel." He said with a great big smile.

"NAAAAANNNNNNNIIIII! THAT IDIOT WAS HERE ALL ALONG." Naruto shouted out his frustrated feelings and had anime tears.

"So I take it you know Natsu then Naruto was it?" The old man asked with confusion on his face.

"Yeah. Jishin was Natsu's dragon parent's brother. That makes Natsu my itoko." Naruto said, now calmed down from his earlier outburst. The master's eyes bulged out his sockets and his jaw dropped. Natsu's lost family member was found.

"Well then I have a feeling I know your questions then. However I'm afraid to say I have no idea about the dragons since I told you I've never seen one before and that Natsu already asked me about Igneel." With that piece of information Naruto's face went crest fallen. "Cheer up! Gaki, you can still join Fairy Tail, we would be honoured to have you as a member of the family." Makarov held his right hand up for emphasis.

Naruto looked at the hand in front of him and contemplated on the offer. 'A family…I-I-I' that was all he thought before he knew it, he instinctively gripped the master's hand and accepted the offer.

Thus ends the prologue to Naruto's new beginning, not as the hero of the Elemental Nations but as Fairy Tail's Earth Dragon Slayer.

**End**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed and how I ended the Elemental Nations part, I just don't like them getting away with things even for a few chapters. I've read different fics on how some people get away with things and sometimes it takes a while for them to get their just deserts. I used the shinigami from Soul Eater since I liked the character and how he is a being of order. In fact it's stated in the manga he can use his reaper powers to control minds, similar to Madara's Moons eye plan. **

**For breaking Madara's control, Naruto used the biju's chakra contained in himself to release them, causing a distortion in the genjutsu and destroy the moon which cut off Madara's power and killed him. Also since the Shinju was the cause of chakra manifesting in the nations, I killed it off to get rid of chakra in that world except the tailed beasts off course since they were literally split up pieces of the Shinju. **

**Please review and tell me how I can improve. Thank you. Next update is Fairy Tail is my Family.**

Bio:

Naruto Kazan

Age-13 (X778)

Likes-Donuts, Fairy Tail

Dislikes-Ramen (just for this fic) and those who use magic for evil.

Magic and abilities-

Earth Dragon Slayer Magic-uses the earth version of dragon slayer magic. Can devour dirt rocks, crystals, gems, sand and actual earth.

Tsuchiryu no Hoko- a roar made from earth with devastating effects.

Tsuchiryu no Tekken- an iron fist covered with earth that is capable of damaging feats.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is chapter 2 revised. I'm sorry if this version is not as good as the original one but I lost the original file and had to start from scratch. Hopefully chapter 4 will be better, so please enjoy.**

**Naruto and Kurama**

(Flashback)

"_You nervous gaki?" Makarov asked the young Naruto who nodded his head slightly._

"_A little Jii-san, but I'm mostly excited in meeting some of the guild members and Natsu-itoko too." Makarov chuckled at Naruto's attitude._

"_Alright let's go then." Naruto opened the door only for a stool to smack his face. "Ouch! What the hell hit me?" Naruto saw that the guild members were all brawling with several objects flying in the air, from chairs to beer mugs. Soon enough everyone stopped fighting as two voices could be heard._

"_I'll make you cry Erza!" A white haired gothic looking girl charged against a red haired girl wearing armour._

"_I'll make you beg for mercy Mirajane!" The red head known as Erza collided with the white haired girl now revealed to be named Mirajane._

"_Ugly bitch!" Erza's punch sent Mirajane flying with a fist._

"_Tin-can bitch!" This time Mirajane kicked Erza into the air. The two females sprouted several insults and threats to each other while duking it out. It was now that Naruto heard a familiar voice._

"_THAT'S IT FIGHT ME!" Naruto recognised the voice as Natsu and saw him charge the two girls who simply double teamed him, knocking Natsu into a nearby table._

'_Man those two are fierce. Natsu-itoko I pity you but boy those two are fierce!' Naruto screamed in his mind while Makarov saw all of the damage the two were causing._

'_WHY ME!' Makarov thought with anime tears._

"_Naruto could you please end their fight, normally I wouldn't ask this but I have a feeling you can stop them." Naruto thought about the request and nodded. He disappeared and reappeared in front of the two girls, swiftly grabbing their arms and throwing them both at a table. _

"_NAAANNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIII!?" Every single one of the guild shouted out all at once. They were shocked that someone could easily do that to the two deadliest female mages of the guild. _

_It was at this time Natsu awoke from his current state and saw that someone had knocked both Mirajane and Erza back. He saw that a blond haired figure was responsible "HEY YOU TEME! FIGH- Naruto-nii?" _

"_Yo Natsu-itoko. I have been looking for you…UMPH!" Natsu hugged Naruto with tears in his eyes while Naruto hugged him back and gave one of famous his shit-eating grins. "Yeah I know buddy I missed you two._

"_Uhum!" Naruto turned around to see Makarov. "While I don't want to interrupt this touching but I think introductions are in order Naruto, not for me but the rest of the guild." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly._

"_Yo my names Naruto Kazan, Natsu's cousin and the __**Earth Dragon Slayer**__." The guild members were once again in a state of shock._

"_NAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNIIIIIIIIIIII!"_

_After that outburst Naruto soon enough became acquainted with the rest of the guild, from the perverted Wabaka to the very sweet Lisanna. _

"_Hello your Natsu's itoko? I'm Happy, Natsu and Lisanna's son. Nice to meet you uncle." Naruto's eyes popped out of his head until Lisanna explained to him the real situation with Happy that made him sigh in relief. _

'_Another cat like Carla, well at least Happy's much friendlier than her. I wonder how Wendy's doing right now?' Naruto but pushed it aside to greet more guild members._

_Naruto even became friends with Erza who he just knocked out earlier. Naruto then noticed Mirajane and stared at her for a moment but unfortunately for Naruto, she noticed._

"_What you looking at blondie?" Mirajane glared at him while he put his hand up to prevent her from attacking him._

"_Wait Mirajane-san! It's just that you look familiar to me that's all." Mirajane then gained a curious look before it morphed into a smirk. _

"_Familiar you say? Maybe you saw me in your dreams but I can't blame you. Who wouldn't dream of me?" Some of the members chuckled at this until a glare from Mirajane shut them up. Naruto just gave a small smirk of his own._

"_You the girl of my dreams? You sure about that Mirajane-san? More importantly you seem strong, want to spar sometime?" Naruto's devious grin matched Mirajane's perfectly._

"_I don't know you think you can handle me blondie? I use __**Take Over:**__**Satan Soul **__as my magic." Mirajane briefly unleashed some of her magical power to showcase her power._

"_S-sugoi! You're magic is awesome! We really have to spar one day." Mirajane actually gave a small blush but it disappeared quickly as it came._

"_If you honestly think you can take me blondie then bring it." They were interrupted by someone's giggling, it was Lisanna._

"_Why are you laughing?" Both Naruto and Mirajane asked the young Strauss child who continued to giggle for at least another minute._

"_Because Mira-nee you two are flirting." At this both Mirajane and Naruto blushed for a few precious seconds before Mirajane chased the young Strauss sibling with the rest of the guild laughing at the sight including Naruto._

"_Hey Naruto-nii you found a place to stay yet?" Naruto shook his head for a negative, which made Natsu jump up in excitement. "Sugoi! That means you can stay with me then!" _

"_NO FREAKING WAY!" Natsu was shocked to as why Naruto wouldn't want to live with him as were some of the others._

"_Nani? Why Naruto-nii?" Naruto had an exasperated look on his face._

"_Because you'll probably end up attacking me when I'm sleeping." The others comically nodded at this while Natsu was still determined for his last family member to stay with him. So naturally the little magenta haired mage did what he did best. He annoyed Naruto until he would agree, which lasted for 3 whole hours._

"_Fine! Just stop annoying me!" Natsu did a victory dance, while Naruto was in deep thought. 'Honki ka? (Are you serious?)' A few hours later Naruto had found the answer to his question as Natsu was unconsciously attacking Naruto in his sleep. 'Why me?' Naruto thought as he had no alternative but to tie his hyperactive cousin up and wear earplugs._

(Flashback end)

2 months have passed since the day and Naruto already built his own house in the woods, preferring peace and tranquillity over the busy town apartments. Right now our blond hero just completed a job request that required him to leave Magnolia town and he finally made it back to the guild where a large brawl commenced.

'Seriously every single time I come back from a job request, they always seem to fight.' Naruto sensed a presence behind him and simply side stepped out of the way.

"NARUTO-NII! FIGHT ME!" It was Natsu who attacked Naruto and was about to do strike once again until Naruto appeared in front of him and tossed him into a random direction. Unfortunately for Naruto that Natsu hit the one thing Naruto never have ever crossed, a brawling Erza and Mirajane.

"Uh-oh! Mira-chan! Erza-chan! Gomenasai, I didn't mean to…" Naruto started to sweat at the sight of the furious female fatales who were beginning to draw closer to the blond boy. "Please don…**Flash Bomb!"** Naruto created a small rock and slammed it down the ground creating a smoke screen.

"COME BACK HERE NARUTO!" Both girls began chasing after Naruto.

'Nauto-nii, please come back alive.' Natsu put his hand on his chest while saluting while Gray did the same, as did the others.

(Mira winks into the screen before she turns releases her power and the screen becomes blank)

'Okay now this is ridiculous!' Naruto was running away from two forces that knocked down everyone in their path. Naruto then did something that surprised both females, he performed feats of parkour as he wall ran then jumped wall to wall before reaching the roof.

'How the hell is he doing that?' Mira and Erza thought in unison without the other knowing it. They however were persistent and still chased him down.

'Okay I should be able to lose them as long as I don't get sidetr…" Naruto tripped over and landed on his face. "Itai…What the hell happened?"

"Oi watch where are you going baka!" Naruto got up and looked over to see a talking orange fox that resembled a fox.

'ANOTHER TALKING CAT! WHERE DO THEY KEEP POPPING UP FROM?' Naruto had dinner plates for eyes and would have continued his internal rant but a voice brought him out of his stupor.

"Hey he went over there!"

"Crap! Erza and Mira are still after me. Hey ca…." Naruto saw that the cat left already. "Where'd he go?" Naruto could hear the two coming close. "I can't waste time here." Naruto had left his current location to avoid the wrath of both Erza and Mirajane.

(Naruto grins, then his past version appears. The screen goes black.)

"_Akuma!" _

"_Bakemono!" _

"_Before I was a ninja, I was nobody."_

"_Sugoi Naruto-nii-san!" _

"Gyahh!" Naruto woke up from his bed, sweat dripping down from his forehead. "Those damn nightmares. Better head to the guild seeing as I have nothing better to do today." Naruto washed his face, ate breakfast and began to change. He then took out a pendant from his neck.

The pendant was gold, it was the shape of an upside down pyramid with an Egyptian eye at the centre and it was connected to a brown thread. (Think of a flat and smaller version of the Millennium Puzzle from Yu-Gi-Oh!)

'This is a gift from Jishin. Better get moving.' Naruto left his house to head to the guild hall. When he made it there, Makarov came in soon after.

"Naruto my boy! You're early, no one has arrived yet. What's wrong gaki?" Makarov saw that Naruto had a solemn look on his face but he tried to hide by giving a fake smile. "Naruto. You don't have to hide your pain from me. Please tell me what is bothering you?" Naruto sighed and told him about the nightmares.

"I see. Naruto, I have a spell which will allow me to see your nightmares." Naruto looked at Makarov he had pleading eyes.

"I warn you Jiji, the nightmares are not pretty."

"I can manage gaki. **Ancient Spell: Alter Memory!" **Makarov placed his hand on Naruto's head and went into Naruto's subconscious and began seeing Naruto's nightmares, which in reality were images of Naruto's old life. Makarov soon had tears in his eyes. 'treated like a demon for something that wasn't even in his control.

"**I see you found out about Naruto's past life." **Makarov looked behind him to see a black figure with a cartoonish skull mask. **"Don't be alarmed Makarov Dreyar, I am the Shinigami and the one responsible for Naruto's rebirth." **

"So that means that…"

"**Yes. These are his past memories, however I trust you to help young Naruto. Now WAKE UP!" **The Shinigami's lifted his giant foamed hand and chopped Makarov on top of his head.

(Fairy Tail Main Theme-Slow Version)

'Itai!' Makarov was pushed back from Naruto. He looked up to see Naruto open his eyes and before he knew it, Makarov gave the blond a hug. "You don't have to go this alone Naruto, you are strong. You are a member of Fairy Tail, remember that."

"But I'm not strong. Jishin left because of…."

"Never doubt yourself!" Naruto flinched at Makarov's outburst. "I'm sure Jishin didn't leave because of you being weak or anything pathetic as that. You are Naruto Kazan of Fairy Tail!" Naruto eyes widened at this before tears leaked out of him and he hugged the Sandaime Master of Fairy Tail.

(End Ost)

(2 weeks later at the outskirts of Magnolia)

"Ok that was one weird job, Jii-san you owe me one for that. Master Bob was…Man I don't even want to think about it anymore." Naruto had an image of a bald man wearing a dress appear in his mind which caused him to shake his head violently.

"Hey come back here cat!" Naruto overheard several voices and saw a gang of thugs seemingly chasing something.

'Nani? What's going on? Better check it out.' Naruto ran towards the thugs and saw them cornering an orange cat. 'Wait that's the cat from two weeks ago! Kuso, those guys are trying to kill him!'

"Nowhere to run now cat! I'm gonna cut you u….GYAHHHH!" The gang member was sent flying, courtesy of a fist to the stomach by Naruto. The rest of the thugs looked at the blond haired mage with their eyes bulging out of their heads.

(Naruto-Raising Fighting Spirit)

"Like picking on a defenceless cat huh? I think it's time you guys get a taste of your own medicine." Naruto charged the thugs and took them out one by one.

"W-wait! I'-I-I-…GYAHHMPH!" The last thug was swiftly sent up to the air by a roundhouse kick by Naruto. Naruto turned around to see the shocked orange cat.

(End Ost)

"Daijobu cat?" Naruto saw that the cat was glaring at him. "Why are you looking at me like that?" He saw that the cat had a few injuries on him, most specifically his left leg, so Naruto picked up the feline and put him on his back while starting to walk.

"Hey! Stupid ningen, let me go this instant!" Naruto carried on walking. "Are you deaf baka? I said…"

"I know what you said little guy. But you're hurt so I'm taking you to an old friend of Jii-san's, she's the best medic in all of Fiore I've heard." The small cat looked at Naruto with narrowed eyes, still suspicious of the blonde's intentions.

"Why are you helping me? No one else did before." Naruto simply gave a foxy grin.

"You're hurt and besides my morals won't let me leave you in your current state." Needless to say the cat stayed quiet for the rest of the journey to wherever Naruto was taking him. They travelled through the forest and found a house that belonged to Makarov's old friend that Naruto mentioned. Naruto knocked on the door and as he expected it, the door opened with a vase being sent hurdling at him. However Naruto caught the vase before it could hit him.

"Porlyusica-san? My name is Naruto Kazan, Makarov-jiji told me you were a healer. I'm here to ask you to heal this cat." That was all the old woman to attempt to hit him with a broom stick.

"Watch it brat!" Naruto gave her a look of determination that caused Porlyusica to remember her talk with Makarov that happened a while ago.

"_That Naruto boy, if he continues to grow will be a force to be reckoned with Porlyusica. He doesn't know it but his nightmares are events from his past life. I'm asking you as your friend Porlyusica, please help Naruto when he is in trouble."_

"Fine. Bring the patient in." Naruto gave a shit-eating grin and carried the cat to the old woman's house where the cat's wounds were treated.

"His wounds are healed. Now, get out of here!" Porlyusica threatened the two, which caused the two to comically bolt away from the house but not before hugged the old woman and called her 'Baa-chan'. With that the mage and the cat left, with Porlyusica giving a sincere smile.

'Naruto Kazan. You are strong indeed, that old fool is right.'

"Why did you help me? The real reason." The orange cat asked the young **Dragon Slayer **who stopped walking and looked at the cat with a solemn look on his face.

"Because you look like you needed a friend."

(Naruto Ost-Decision)

The cat's eyes widened at this exclamation. "W-what do you mean!?"

"You don't have to hide anything from me. Loneliness, the feeling as if you don't even exist, you may try to hide it but your eyes have shown me enough. I made a promise to myself that I wouldn't allow anyone in front of me to suffer that fate. You see cat I have my own personal way of the mage. Those that break the rules are scum but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum.

While you may not consider yourself my comrade, you are a person that needs a friend. I am willing to be your friend. What do you say cat?" Naruto held out his hand for the cat to accept his proposition.

'T-this ningen. He's willing to be my friend even though he barely knew me for a day.' "I never had a friend to be honest. Are you sure?"

"Of course! Besides my little itoko has a friend named Happy, he's a blue talking cat like you dattebayo!" Naruto gave a infectious grin to the shocked cat. "Wait a minute! You already know my name but I don't know yours?" The cat looked away from Naruto who became confused.

"I don't have a name." Naruto's eyes widened in shock and inwardly cursed himself for his earlier question.

"Gomen I didn't know." Naruto looked down until a light bulb appeared on his head. "Would you like one?" The cat was shocked at this and stood shocked for a few minutes. Soon enough the cat nodded.

"_So your name's Kurama?"_

"Kurama. How about Kurama?"

"Kurama? I like that name! My name is Kurama from now on!" The cat gave his own toothy grin.

(End Ost)

"So what do you say Kurama, want to join Fairy Tail?" Naruto once again held out his hand but this time the named Kurama accepted. They soon enough made their way to the guild where they saw a man being thrown out of the guild building. This was Wabaka Mine, a senior member of the guild.

"Oh my achin' head. Naruto is that you? And why do you have a kitten with you?" Wabaka soon enough regretted calling Kurama a kitten as the little cat comically tried clawed his face. "AHHHHH!"

"CALL ME A KITTEN AGAIN AND YOU'RE DEAD!" Naruto had to hold the cat back from his assault.

'Another Happy!?' Wabaka inwardly thought in shock.

"Kurama calm down! He didn't mean it! Besides you still have to meet the others!" Kurama eventually stopped his assault but afterwards gave a glare to Wabaka that would make a certain Kyuubi proud.

Both friends went in to see the guild members still brawling. "Oi gaki welcome back!" Naruto saw Makarov wave his beer mug at him. Kurama and Naruto went over to the old man.

"Hey Jii-san, I want you to meet Kurama my new friend I met earlier today." Naruto gestured to Kurama who gave a greeting.

"Hello." That was all it took for the guild members to stop brawling.

"He's just like Happy!"

"Why is it always cats!?"

"Naruto-nii fight me!"

'Really Natsu? Really?' Naruto face palmed himself at Natsu's simple mindedness.

**Sorry for the wait and once again sorry if this chapter couldn't measure up to the original chapter 2 of Earth Dragon. I have been busy at work, especially since it's nearing Christmas time. Also in chapter 3 I gave voting options for Kurama's powers and it seems like Titan Magic won so it will be his power.**

**Also I have a few new ideas that will be listed in my profile but I will not make another story until I completed one of my other ones. Fairy Tail is my Family will only have 10 chapters left, so sorry for those who enjoy that story but that also means I will step up my game for it. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

The S-Class Trials

"Feel the burn, burn that feeling!" Naruto was doing push ups with a boulder on his back. A good year has passed by and Naruto has been training himself to the bone. Why is Naruto doing this you might ask? It is because he was chosen Gildarts and Master Makarov to be tested for the S-Class exams. Naruto would eventually meet Laxus Dreyar, Makarov's grandson and one of Fairy Tail's new S-Class mages.

Naruto's first meeting with the young Dreyar was what he didn't expect.

(Flashback)

"_Alright I'm getting stronger!" Naruto stood panting after training for hours. Suddenly a surge of lightning targeted him, Naruto was able to move out of the way just in time before it could hit him._

"_Oi! Who's the teme who sent a freaking lightning bolt at me!?" Naruto heard clapping from behind him. He saw a tall blonde teenager with headsets and a lightning shaped scar over his right eye. _

"_Impressive, I didn't think you would be able to dodge that but I have to say that I underestimated you. My name is Laxus. Laxus Dreyar." Naruto stood there shocked._

'_This is Jii-san's grandson? I can sense tremendous power from him and his magic feels so familiar?' Naruto thought before asking Laxus the question. "You're Jii-san's grandson?"_

"_Jii-san? Oh you mean Makarov, yeah I'm his grandson. So you're the new blonde gaki that joined the guild while I was out. I heard you were good but to able dodge my lightning while already exhausted from strenuous training, not bad gaki." Naruto was suspicious of his fellow blonde's intentions._

"_Why are you really here? I doubt it's just to test me?" Laxus laughed at this, the laughter didn't die down until after a good five minutes._

"_Actually that was the real reason, we just wanted to test your metal so to say Naruto-san." an orange haired man alongside Makarov came walking up with the taller man speaking once more. "My name is Gildarts Clive and I asked Laxus here to test your reflexes."_

_Naruto's eyes widened at the mention of Gildarts' name. "You're Fairy Tail's ace!?" Gildarts chuckled at Naruto's small outburst and grinned._

"_Yes I am gaki. I was out on a quest when you came to the guild but I've already met Mira-chan and her siblings. You're the __**Earth Dragon Slayer **__aren't you, pretty powerful magic you've got there." Naruto rubbed his head while giving a grin. _

"_You think so? I think you're giving me too much credit, sure my magic is said to be strong but I have a long way to go before I master it." Everyone nodded at this._

"_Listen gaki, the reason we sent Laxus to test you out first is because we believe in the few months you have been here is because you are ready." Makarov told Naruto who was confused._

"_Ready for what?" _

"_The S-Class exams." Naruto could only do one thing and fainted._

(Flashback end)

'Jii-san has given me a chance to prove myself. I won't disappoint them all.' While Naruto was lost in thought he didn't expect a voice that made him jump up to the air.

"Hey Naruto!" it was Mira who arrived with a smirk on her face. For some reason Naruto felt uncomfortable with the devilish grin Mira gave him. Mira and Naruto actually became the best of friends since Naruto joined the guild, they would hang out whenever they weren't on job requests. They even pranked several members of the guild, including Erza.

"Hey Mira-chan. How are you? You need something from me?" Naruto was still nervous from the smirk Mira gave him. 'She's a demon, better stay on her good side for now.'

"Master has an announcement and he needs you to be there with the rest of the guild. Come on let's go." Mira grabbed his arm and literally began dragging him to the guild hall despite Naruto's protests. Mira kicked the guild doors open and soon enough the guild saw the two arrive.

"Welcome everyone! I have an announcement to make. The S-Class Exams!" Everyone's eyes widened at this proclamation and soon enough they quietened down themselves for once in their lives. Naruto knew that he was to be tested but he did not know how or when.

(Fairy Tail- S Class Promotions Trial Ost)

"This year only five members shall take the exams, Naruto Kazan come forth!" The crowd turned towards the young boy who gulped nervously before gaining a face of determination.

"Mirajane Strauss!" Mira gave a serious look and went forward.

"Erza Scarlet!" Erza went ahead and gave Mira a glare which Mira returned, they both smirked at each other which creeped out almost everyone.

"Cana Alberona!" Cana looked slightly dejected and was staring at Gildarts', something only Naruto spotted while the others were excited for the exams.

"Gray Fullbuster!" Gray smirked at this until someone pointed out that his clothes were gone again. Natsu was boiling mad at not being chosen this year.

"In one week, you young gaki's shall travel with me and a select few to the trials' location. However you will need a partner for this trial if you wish to become an S-Class. Train to your hearts' content gaki's and make me proud. Also you can't partner with other contestants and S-Class mages." Makarov left the guild and soon enough the selected participants were bombarded by the rest of the guild. Cana stayed quiet while the others spoke about who would become S-Class.

(End Ost)

"Oi Cana-chan." Cana looked over to see the young blond smile at her. "Let's do our best okay." Naruto gave her a shit-eating grin, which lightened her mood considerably.

"Yeah!" Cana began chatting with her friends, once again the cheerful little girl she is.

"How do you manage to cheer up everyone you meet Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Kurama who now possessed a blue guild mark on his chest. "You know what never mind. I think I know now. So you picked a partner yet?"

"Let me guess you want me to pick you right?" Kurama gave a grin that was reminiscent of a certain demonic tailed beast back in the former Elemental Nations. 'Okay why do I think of a giant fox demon with nine tails when I see him grin like that?'

"Fine but you're training with me little kitten." Naruto gave a cheeky grin and laughed when Kurama tried to claw his face off.

"TEME! LET ME WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE!" The rest of the guild laughed at Kurama's suspense but soon enough most of the members learned not to underestimate the cunning cat creature. Makarov came back to see the scene unfold before him.

'The younger generation has potential. So who will become the next S-Class of Fairy Tail?' Makarov looked over towards Naruto who had several scratch marks on his face which caused him to sweat drop. 'Okay I might have to reconsider my earlier statement?'

(1 week later in an unknown island)

"Alright gaki's! We shall be reaching our destination soon. The exam shall test your limits and your determination to be the best of the best!" Makarov announced whilst the participants alongside their selected partners listened in intently.

"The trial is simple hunt or be hunted." This confused the mages to which Makarov explained what he meant. "You all have 6 hours to evade the proctors chosen for this trial. If you are caught by any of them, you shall be disqualified for the rest of the exam. However you must also acquire a griffin egg shard and bring it to me. Those who fail to retrieve an egg are also disqualified. Now go!" Makarov, disappeared instantly. The participants were shocked at Makarov's instant disappearance.

'**Thought Projection?' **Kurama thought to himself while he and Naruto stared at the other teams.

Gray and Elfman, Cana and Macao, Mira and Lisanna. Finally there was also Erza who asked *cough forced cough* Natsu to team up with her while she was looking for a partner. The mages soon left each other's sights and into the forest.

(Naruto and Kurama)

"Okay so we need to find griffin egg shards. Kurama, can you fly up and see any griffin nests?" Kurama nodded at Naruto's suggestion and went up into the air. It took several minutes but Kurama eventually returned.

"Found one at the top of that cliff there Naruto. Ikimashou (Let's go) baka, I don't want to stick around if Gildarts or that Laxus arrive. Still need to save our secret weapons." Naruto gained a tick mark.

"Hey I'm not a baka-tebayo!" Naruto now grasped his head in pain. 'Dattebayo? Why did I say that word again? It sounds familiar but where have I heard from before?'

"Let's go Kurama before someone spots us." Naruto and Kurama ran towards their destination but what no one knew was that they were being watched.

(Makarov's location)

"Naruhodo (I see). That's why he agreed to have Kurama-san as his partner since he could fly. And I see he's regaining some of his past memories, especially since he gave Kurama his name after the legendary Kyuubi." Makarov looked over everyone's progress via a crystal ball he had.

"I just hope none of them run into Laxus. Ever since he found out the reason why Ivan is no longer in the guild." Makarov remembered the confrontation well.

(Flashback)

"_Why did you do it? He was your son dammit!" Laxus shouted at Makarov who had a solemn look on his face._

"_I'm sorry Laxus but Ivan endangered the guild with his actions and I couldn't let him continue to do so." Makarov looked at his enraged grandson's face. "I didn't want you find out about Ivan just yet."_

"_I don't care jiji! He was my tou-san! You'll regret this, maybe I should join his guild then!" Makarov's eyes widened at this._

"_Nani!? You know where Ivan is?" Laxus turned around to leave._

"_Forget this!" _

"_Laxus!"_

(Flashback End)

'Laxus isn't the same anymore. Maybe I should pull him out of the exam?' Makarov heard thunder sound via his crystal ball. 'Nani!?' The crystal ball cracked leaving distorted images in it's wake. 'This power? It belongs to Laxus! I have to go before he hurts anyone!'

Makarov left his location to find Laxus.

(Laxus' Location)

"KYAHHHHH!" Cana screamed out in pain as she was knocked out by lightning strike sent at her by Laxus who had a stoic expression on his face. He turned over to see Macao on the ground, passed out as well.

"You should have stayed at home, I'm in a bad mood today." Laxus left in a flash of lightning to continue his rampage.

(With Naruto and Kurama)

"That scream! That was Cana-chan's scream. This magic power, feels like Laxus' except it's darker." Naruto was brought out of his thoughts when he heard several other screams until one reached his ears.

"KYAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

"LISANNA!" Naruto heard Mira's voice.

"Kurama let's go! We need to save Mira-chan!" Naruto tried to leave but Kurama stopped him by biting his hand. "Ouch! Kurama why did you do that for?"

"Because we don't have time for this! You have to take that shard back to the old jiji baka!" Naruto arrowed his eyes at Kurama who flinched at Naruto's glare at him.

"I won't do it Kurama. I can sense that Laxus is the one attacking them and his power feel darker. Besides I won't abandon them, Natsu-itoko is my brother and Laxus need to pay!" Naruto then had a look of determination and stated something he learned from his past life as he threw away the shard he possessed.

"Besides those who break the rules are scum, that's true but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum! I rather die than sell out nakama!" Kurama's eyes widened at this before the turned back to normal and the young cat smiled.

"Then let me back you up aibou! (Partner)" Both mages went towards Laxus' location.

(With Laxus)

(Laxus Ost)

One by one he beat most of the contestants with only Mira standing in his path, as he already shot down Lisanna with a weak lightning spell.

"Give up Mira, you don't stand a chance against me. You're good but you are nowhere near S-Class level." Mira glared at the blond man who simply had a smug expression, becoming egotistical in the process.

"Time to end this game. **Raging Bolt!" **Laxus sent his lightning attack at Mira who braced herself for impact.

"**Tsuchiryu no Shield!" **The attack collided with a rock shield that possessed a dragon emblem.

"Laxus! What is wrong with you? Why did you hurt our nakama?" Naruto made it just at the nick of time.

"Naruto?" Naruto turned to see Mira and gave her a smile to which she returned.

"Mira-chan, let's take him together." Naruto held up his hand, which Mira grasped and got back up.

"Don't forget me you two." Kurama appeared in front of them. Laxus snorted at the young cat.

"What do you think you can do to me neko?" Kurama growled but then smirked.

"I can kick your ass teme!" The three younger mages stared down with the older S-Class mage who cracked his neck.

"Let's see if you three can at least make a decent warm up?"

**End **

**So sorry for the long update and short chapter. I have been busy working now and working on my other stories. I will update my other stories as well and I promise next chapter will be better than this one since I was also stuck on what to do.**

**Naruto's Stats Age 14:**

**Attack Power-3**

**Defence Power-2.5**

**Durability-3**

**Speed-3**

**Melee Combat-3**

**Intelligence-2**

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-3.5**

**Total-24**

**I have set up a poll for Kurama's powers:**

**Titan Magic and Weapon's mastery-Makarov's magic, the ability to grow sizes. At first Kurama can change to Lilly's height and has mastered different weapons. The weapons will be the ones that the TMNT use. He will eventually master it better.**

**Demon Weapon Magic-Soul Eater's Demon weapon forms, Kurama is similar to Tsubaki and can turn parts of his body into a weapons as well as his whole body as a weapon and link his magic to others.**

**Body Change Magic-Can change his body's attributes and abilities. This type of magic is like Chopper from One Piece's powers.**

**Light and Darkness Magic-Basically Kurama can use Light Magic and Darkness Magic, even in Unison Raid form.**

**Chain Magic and Rune Magic-Can get chains out of his body and use them as weapons. Can combine his chains with Rune Magic.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto's Ascension

"It's time for a demon to rise!" Mira unleashed her magical power slowly transforming in the process. Her hair now stood up in a spikey-like fashion, her clothes hugged her still developing body closely and became more revealing as if they became a part of her skin. She had a scar going over her right eye but that was not what surprised Naruto, it was the fact her arms were covered in scales that seemed familiar to Naruto.

'_Now I remember the girl in that house. Mira was that girl, how could I not see it? I can't worry about that now!' _Naruto's stopped his train of thought and began powering up his magic.

'_His magic level is increasing! So this is the ability of a __**Dragon Slayer**__?' _Laxus thought to himself while Mira was amazed by Naruto's power increase.

(Shishi no Hoshi Rei-Fairy Tail Ost)

Naruto went fast forward to Laxus and sent a powerful **Tsuchiryuu no Tekken **at him but Laxus easily blocked it with a lightning encased hand. Naruto smirked as Mira kicked Laxus in the jaw, giving Naruto the chance to knee the blond Dreyar in the stomach. Laxus recovered and grabbed both teens by the arm, then slammed them into each other.

Kurama took this opportunity to try to headbutt the blond but Laxus retaliated with one of his own and sent the flying cat down to the ground which made him slide across very far. Naruto took the chance to land a rock covered kick to Laxus' face however he received a punch to the gut. Mira used her scaly arms to double axe handle Laxus from behind which gave Naruto a chance to uppercut the lightning mage.

Laxus did a reverse somersault and hit a lightning covered roundhouse kick at Mira, sending her down to the ground. Naruto's neck was held by Laxus, with the fierce S-Class mage tossing him at his friend hitting her dead on. Both S-Class hopefuls got up and continued to fight the 18 year old.

Naruto enabled a smokescreen that temporarily restricted Laxus' vision of him and Mira as well as Kurama, who rejoined the fight. When the smoke cleared he lost sight of the three.

"Trying to use sneak attacks against me? Not bad but it's no use!" Lightning was unleashed around the surrounding area which was enough to hit two of Laxus' opponents. "Don't think I don't know where you're hiding Kazan." Laxus hit the ground causing a massive shockwave that blew both Mira and Kurama away.

"Gyahhhh!"Laxus' hand took hold of something from within the ground before pulling it up to reveal blond hair. Laxus in one single movement lifted Naruto up and tossed him to Mira, who luckily caught the blond **Dragon Slayer**.

"Naruto! Are you hurt?" Mira was worried for her friend as he took a nasty attack from Laxus, however she was surprised when she saw Naruto's current state. Dirt was falling from his face and his skin was cracking.

(End Ost)

"Don't worry Mira. I'm alright, I covered my skin with my **Mamoru **(safeguard) spell. It creates a layer of protective 'skin' which protected me from his attack. That the best you've got Laxus-teme!" Naruto got up and shouted at his fellow blond who gave him a snort but was inwardly shocked at Naruto's skill.

'This kid….never ceases to amaze me!' "Come then Naruto Kazan! I'll show you true power!" Laxus disappeared in a flash of lightning. Naruto was sent flying by an uppercut and Mira's face was now under Laxus' foot, struggling to fight back.

"I-it h-hurts. Gyahhhh!" Mira was in great pain as her skull was being crushed by the ruthless mages' foot. Naruto, on the ground opened, his eyes to see Mira in trouble.

'Mira! No one does that to my friend!'

"Really is that the best…..!" The deranged blond was hit by a rock covered fist and was sent flying.

(Breakdown-Naruto Ost)

"Kisama! No one and especially an A-list jackass like you, gets away with hurting one of my friends!" The ground below began to rumble fiercely as the very earth itself moved in a wave and into Naruto's mouth. "Thanks for the food! Now I'm all fired up!" Laxus felt Naruto's power rise, which caused an orange blur to hit him head on that caused him to momentarily lose sight of Naruto. Laxus saw that the orange blur was in fact Kurama.

"Hn! Got you kaminari (thunder) bastard. Gyahhh!" Kurama went down, courtesy of a thunderous backhand from Laxus that sent the small cat to the ground.

"You are really pissing me off little kitten." Kurama grit his teeth and glared at the blond who gave a smug grin and then sent lightning at Kurama who was swept away before it could hit. "What the? Kisama!"

"Naruto get him!" Mira shouted as she held Kurama in her arms while also signalling Naruto to attack Laxus. Laxus eyes widened as his vision turned to Naruto whose chest expanded and he was breathing in.

"**Tsuchiryu no…HOKO!" **The ground was shaking as the mighty roar hit Laxus dead on target. 'I may have wasted that power boost on that roar but at least we beat him.' Naruto turned to see Mira back into her normal form as well as Kurama with an injured arm. "Hey you two. We did it…" Naruto was cut off when Laxus appeared in front of him, Kurama, Mira and struck them with powered fists.

"That hurt you little shit!" All three lifted their heads up to see Laxus with a few bruises and ripped shirt.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Black Flame)

'W-what the hell is this guy?' Naruto was shocked at Laxus' resiliency as were the other two as he got up. 'He's still in bad shape thanks to my last attack, better refill my magic. Okay here I go…HMPH!' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted as Laxus shot lightning to Naruto's mouth, causing it to burn.

"Can't…*huff, huff*… have you landing another attack like that. Without your mouth, you can't replenish your reserves and you can't use that roar of yours either. Killing two birds with one stone." Laxus still feeling the effects from the attack. 'Shit! I can barely stand, one more strong hit and I'm done for. He's tough and Mira isn't a slouch either.'

'Damn, what does it take to bring this bastard down?' Mira thought that the situation was hopeless as did Kurama when they saw Laxus approaching them. Naruto despite his fatigue stood up to fight.

(End Ost)

"Still willing to fight, just give up already fool." The taunt was made in a smug tone though Laxus' fatigue was still there.

"G-g-give up on making me give up bastard!" Naruto's mouth was still hurting but he managed to speak out in a raspy voice, though he managed to shout out the last part.

"You gave up a chance to become S-Class just so you could save them from me. That is pathetic Kazan, really pathetic." Naruto just glared at Laxus who was about to prepare anoth attack.

'Huh?' Laxus thought as he felt something.

(Fair Tail Ost-Fairy Law)

Everybody, including Laxus, felt a powerful presence. They turned around to see Makarov levitating before them until he landed to the ground with both feet. "Laxus you have gone too far, the blood of your guildmates stained on your hands. I suggest you leave before I make you my grandson. We will discuss this later." Makarov gave a deep glare to his grandson who simply scoffed and walked away.

(End Ost)

Naruto looked like he was about to faint and his vision blurry. "Naruto are you alright?" Makarov asked worriedly. Naruto fell down face first with everyone shouting his name.

"Naruto!"

(3 days later)

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in a room. Not just any room but the guild's infirmary. Naruto slowly attempted to get up but he felt weight on his right arm preventing him from getting up. He saw a sleeping Natsu latching to his arm causing Naruto to smile until Natsu farted, ruining the family moment.

"Gross! Get off me moron!" Naruto threw Natsu to the ground causing the pink haired mage's eye to pop open comically.

"Naruto-nii! You're awake and ouch! That hurt you teme!" Natsu got in front of Naruto's face glaring at the blond.

"Well you shouldn't have done something gross like th…Oh Kami-sama! I need a gas mask, seriously if you're fire doesn't do the trick then you're farts will knock out everyone." Naruto covered his nose while Natsu was fuming.

"Uhum!" A voice interrupted their banter. It was Makarov who had a smile on his face.

"Jii-san!" Both boys shouted in unison. Makarov gave Naruto a glass of water which he gladly accepted. Natsu left the room so Makarov could have a word with Naruto.

"Welcome back Naruto. I see you're already feeling better now. Come now it's time for celebration, not only for your recovery but also your promotion to S-Class." Naruto spat out his water and hit both Makarov and Natsu.

"Say what?" Naruto sputtered out while Makarov used the bed sheet to wipe his face.

"You heard right. You passed Naruto, Kurama told me everything. You have proven yourself quite strong to stand up to Laxus and you gave the shard up just to save your nakama, if that's not worthy of being an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail then what is?

You did what you believe was right. You willingly gave up a chance to be S-Class so you could save Mira from Laxus' wrath. The others are alright as well, though some of them are upset that they didn't become S-Class. Now let us go S-Class wizard Naruto." Naruto got up and went outside only to be shocked.

"SURPRISE!" The whole guild shouted at the same time.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Macao and Wakaba both already drunk began drinking again.

"Way to go nii-san!" Natsu shouted out. The other kids began cheering as well.

"Well what are you waiting for Naruto? This party is for you, so eat up!" Makarov stepped out of the way to reveal a large buffet which seemed impossible for a man of Makarov's stature to block the view. Naruto saw his favourite food, plain sugar donuts.

"D-donut's!" Naruto leaped into the air and landed in front of the sugary delights. He grabbed several handfuls and stuffed his mouth with them, shocking the others excluding Natsu who joined Naruto by stuffing his face with everything on the table.

"T-those two can eat!" Elfman exclaimed while everyone else nodded.

"PARTY TIME EVERYBODY!" Makarov roared as the guild began celebrating, alcohol containers opening and several foods being devoured.

"So Cana-san, what do you think of Naruto-san's promotion?" Lisanna curiously asked Cana who smiled.

"He deserves it, I've heard from your sister he was able to hurt Laxus with his attacks. And now he is the youngest S-Class mage in the guild at the age of 14." Cana got her drink only for Lisanna to realise that it was a bottle of booze she took a hold of.

"Cana-sa…" She could not finish her sentence as Cana already took a big gulp from the alcoholic beverage.

"This isn't my drink but…it's good!" Cana began drinking the whole bottle while Lisanna watched. This was the start of a future alcoholic.

(Hours later)

"I can't believe Cana drank 2 barrel of booze and she's barely drunk at all." Naruto told Kurama had a mutton in his mouth.

"You're telling me. She can tolerate a lot of alcohol, it's impressive." Kurama yawned and fell asleep soon. Naruto soon left the guild hall to gaze at the night sky on top of the roof.

"Congratulations Naruto!" Naruto surprised at the sudden voice shouting at him, tripped and almost fell down if not for someone grabbing him. "Looks like I saved your life, now you owe me." It was Mira who winked at the blond **Dragon Slayer**.

"What is this? Sneak up on Naruto day, I swear I'm only S-Class for a day and people already are annoying me." The white haired girl simply shrugged at him with a grin still in place and helped Naruto up. She then surprised him with a hug.

"Thank you." Naruto blushed at the contact Mira given him, though he was confused to why she thanked him. "For helping me against Laxus when you didn't have to and for not thinking I'm a demon." Naruto's eyes widened at this.

"I know you were the boy who came into my old village, the scar on your right cheek was caused by me. I always knew you were the boy but I was afraid if I told you, you would hate me." However Mira would never have expected Naruto's next words.

"Baka, I don't care about that! You're just being paranoid." Naruto continued as she listened. "You are Mirajane Strauss, my nakama. You are my best friend since I came to this guild, don't think that changes anything."

Mirajane smiled at this declaration and hugged him once again. "Thank you Naruto, that means a lot to me." She then whispered in his ear. "Oh and tell anyone about this, you're dead meat got that." Naruto's face turned pale and he slowly nodded. "Good, now let's go back to the party."

Just like that Naruto's friendship with Mirajane remained strong as ever.

(1 week later)

Naruto was lounging in the guild hall. After his promotion he took an S-Class request and took care of it. Suddenly the door opened with Elfman and Lisanna.

"Somebody help! Mira-nee's been kidnapped!" Naruto's eyes widened, as did everyone else's. Naruto's eyes narrowed soon enough.

"What happened Elfman?"

**End**

**Sorry for the delay, hopefully now that I have a little more free time I can update quicker. Next update is Great Sea then the movie chapter of Rise of a Mage. Also Fairy Tail's Hope was taken down as I realised Rise of a Mage was more popular than it and the fact Naruto with Whitebeards' power would be too much. I have more fic ideas I want to implement but right now I am focusing on all my other stories. I will update Path I Choose after Rise of a Mage. Also sorry for making this chapter smaller and if I disappointed anyone with the brief fight scene.**

**Laxus (18) X779**

**Attack Power-3.5**

**Defence Power-3**

**Durability-3.5**

**Speed-4**

**Melee Combat-4**

**Intelligence-3.5**

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-3.5**

**Total-29**

**Spells:**

**Mamoru-A spell that creates a layer of rock skin that acts as a defence against attacks.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto's New Technique

"We have the girl. Look at her, she's perfect for our ritual and her aura is that of a demon." Seven dark mages that wore strange masks were walking towards their destination with Mirajane's arms tied together.

'I need to find a way to get out of here. I just hope Lisanna and Elfman are alright?'

(With Naruto)

"This is where Elfman said they took Mira. If I can get a scent here then I can track them to their exact location. Damn their scent is prob…Found it! Kurama let's g….WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING?" Naruto saw Kurama pissing on a wall.

"Taking a leak. You don't expect me to find a bathroom around here do you gaki?" Kurama gave a cheeky grin. Naruto smacked the cat's head in a comedic fashion. Naruto shot forward while Kurama took to the air.

'I'm coming to save you Mira-chan!' Naruto thought with determination.

'Naruto's falling for the girl huh? Is this what they call love?' Kurama thought as he saw Naruto actually move from tree top to tree top. 'What is he a ninja?'

*ACHOO!* 'Is someone thinking of me? Not now, gotta focus!'

(Back with Mira)

"Sir, I can feel a strong magical presence." The leader of the kidnappers turned to look at the person who said that.

"They must be tracking our scent somehow? We must counter it." The leader stated to his men.

"How sir? GYAHHHH!" The lackey was burned until he died. The rest of them looked to their leader as well as Mira being shocked at the display.

"His burning corpse will get rid of our scents. Keep moving!" He continued walking towards their intended destination.

'If they were following us by scent then that means it has to be a **Dragon Slayer**, Naruto you came for me again.' Mira had small tears in her eyes.

'Now he can't follow us by scent anymore. Kami-sama I feel so useless!' Mira thought and looked up to the sky. She suddenly came to a thought.

(Flashback)

_It was two days after Naruto's celebration party. Naruto was once again outside on top of the roof of the guild building, watching the stars. _

"_Don't even think about it Mira I can sense you now." Mira pouted but it turned a smile, not her usual smile but another genuine smile. _

"_Hey Naruto, I thought you would like some company. Why are you up here anyway?" She sat down next to him. _

"_Just like to gaze at the sky every now and then." Naruto kept looking at the sky while Mira commented on the stars in the night sky._

"_So beautiful." _

"_Yeah, beautiful." Naruto said while looking at Mira but she turned to him while giving him a curious gaze. _

"_What are you looking at?" She asked. Naruto had his hand behind his head and stated something that made the devilish Mira blush._

"_It's your hair, it looks beautiful." Mira looked away to hide her blush._

"_You mean it? I don't think my hair's that special." Naruto shook his head._

"_I mean it Mira-chan. Your hair is really beautiful, even more in the night." Mira now had steam coming out of her ears with her whole face red, though Naruto could not see her face as he also turned around with his face also red as Mira's._

(Flashback end)

'He may have blocked our scents with that burning corpse but that doesn't mean I can't leave a trail.' Mirajane secretly began to pluck her own hair leaving behind a small trail of white hair. 'Naruto, I'm counting on you.'

Naruto arrived on the scene a few minutes later and noticed the burnt corpse. 'They sacrificed their own nakama just to stop me from rescuing Mira-chan. What kind of sick people would do that? Damn it! I can't find them without a scent!' Kurama arrived at the scene.

"What happened Naru...Kuso! They burned one of their own." Naruto looked over to the winged cat and was quick to ask him if located Mira's location to which the orange cat shook his head.

Naruto punched the ground and almost completely overcome with grief until he noticed something familiar on the ground.

'That looks like….You clever girl Mira-chan!' Naruto picked up a strand of Mira's white hair and began following the trail. 'This time it's my turn for a surprise.' Naruto followed Mira's trail as Kurama went back to the air.

(A few minutes later with Mira)

"Man what boss did was scary. He killed him without mercy." One of the kidnappers whispered to another while the other one whispered back to him.

"Baka be quiet! You want him to hear you?" The other kidnapper shook his head very violently and comically.

"Nani? I feel a strong magical power but where is it coming from?" The leader stated out loud as his men heard and became defensive. A hand gripped the man's ankle and dragged him into the ground.

"Hey what's happening to boss!?" He did not get to finish his sentence as he was struck on his stomach. One by one the rest of the kidnappers were took down by a small figure in the shadows. They were all down for the count while their leader was incapacitated for the moment.

"Mira-chan." Mira looked to see Naruto giving her sincere smile. She smiled back with tired eyes before she dropped forward, however Naruto managed catch her before she hit the ground.

"You came for me again. Thank you Naruto." Naruto picked Mira up bridal style with Kurama arriving at the scene after wards.

"You little gaki's think you've won but I wouldn't celebrate just yet." The leader's head was covered in blue flames as he came out of the ground, causing a small earthquake in the process. His form changed as his hood became sharper, his eyes slit and completely red, his arms covered in scales and spiked shoulder pads.

(Kamen Rider Fourze Ost- Zodiarts Appearance)

"My name is Phenex. A demon of Zeref!" This shocked the three as he had blue flamed wings behind his back. However Naruto narrowed his eyes at the creature, ready to fight it.

"Kurama take Mira-chan and get as far away from as possible. She's too tired to fight right now." Kurama held Mira but before he could fly Mira spoke.

"Naruto." Naruto looked at Mira who gave her classic demonic grin. "Kick his ass real good." Naruto gave his own sadistic grin as they flew away from the area.

"With pleasure." Phenex looked impassive, well impassive as he could be considering his face was completely black from the hood covering him. However on the inside he was slightly perplexed at the fact that the boy didn't seem to fear him.

"Interesting, you do not seem to fear me boy." Naruto scoffed at his statement.

"Please, Mira-chan's more of an demon than you'll ever be. Besides I always wondered, can an demon best a fairy?" Naruto gave a grin that said: 'I'll take your best shot!'

"Very well before we fight, I have to deal with some minor nuisances." Phenex burned his own men as they screamed on the floor before dying.

"What the fuck!? You killed your own men! How could you do that?" Naruto shouted at him in rage.

"They were pathetic humans not my nakama. I am a demon of Zeref, superior to humans in every single way." Naruto bristled in anger at his exclamation.

"So that gives you the right to take lives? Quit screwing with me! For you I won't hold back." Naruto opened his mouth as the ground began to shake and the blond had the soil go into his mouth, increasing his power tremendously.

(Replace with Carnival Phantasm Ost- Shiai Kaishi)

'N-nani! It can't be, his magic has increased immensely. H-huh?' Phenex saw a psychological image of beings even he feared. 'He's not human….he's a dragon!'

"I'm all fire u….No that's Natsu's thing. I'll think of one later!" Naruto disappeared from view.

'Fast! Behind me!' Phenex blocked the kick, however he couldn't block Naruto's **Tekken**, which sent him at hurling towards several trees. 'He broke a couple of ribs. So after hundreds of years, those accursed dragon hunters emerge. I can't let him hit me anymore!' Phenex flaps his wings as huge balls of fire were sent at Naruto who stood there.

'He took the attack head on? Wait a minute!' He saw that Naruto turned into dirt. 'A decoy!' Phenex flew up to the air and dodged another kick from Naruto. He sent multiple fireballs at Naruto who dodged them but Phenez smirked as the fireballs changed directions.

'He can control flames? **Mamoru!**' Naruto's skin was covered to protect him from the fireballs. Naruto began to breathe in as Phenex felt Naruto's power build up.

'Nani!?'

'**Tsuchiryu no hoko!' **Phenex tried to avoid it but it hit his right flame wing, causing him to fall down to the ground. Phenex sent a blast at Naruto who turned his head to the side as the attack missed him. "Your fire is nothing compared to my little itoko's. You're nothing compared to the guys I've fought. You sure you're a demon?"

"Don't look down on me! I will burn you!" Phenex raged as his body erupted as he pushed Naruto as his power caused the area to wither away. Naruto skidded on his feet and looked to see Phenex create a wall of fire and was charging up for a new attack.

"I actually wanted to save this for someone else but for you? Consider this special dai service!" Naruto charged up his own magic as his left hand gripped his right hand. A small rock sphere began to form until it grew bigger than Naruto's hand. It was a swirling with blue energy contained within it and pebbles floating around it.

Phenex sent one final attack as Naruto charged and thrust the sphere at the flames. The sphere split the brilliant flame wave in half as Naruto's attack hit Phenex dead on.

"**Metsuryu Ogi: Rasengan!" (Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Rasengan) **The attack sent Phenex flying as he wrecked everything in his path being blown away by Naruto's spell.

(End Ost)

"I haven't fully mastered it yet it seems but I am growing stronger, I can feel it. Laxus I will defeat you and prove to you that I can stand on my own two feet." Naruto sat down on the ground, out of breath.

"Naruto!" Naruto turned to see his flying cat friend arrive, without Mira!

"What happened to Mira-chan?" Naruto was worried for his friend, while Kurama gave a cheeky grin.

"She's safe lover boy, I left her in a safe location." Naruto sighed but he lifted his head and began to blush as Kurama called him 'lover boy'.

"Don't call me that again or you'll be staying with Natsu and Happy from now on." This made Kurama pale as he couldn't stand the thought of staying with the two he dubbed the 'monster duo'.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be stop with that comment. Even though I only called you lover boy only once." Kurama whispered the last part to himself. 'Man he has it bad, so does girl. They're both dense.'

"Let's go Kurama." The duo left the area not noticing they were being watched by a dark figure who also took off to the direction that Phenex was sent flying to.

"How could I lose to that gaki?" Phenex looked up to see the dark figure. "N-no yo-o-o-u-u-u c-can't be still a-alive?" Phenex tried crawl away, however darkness consumed the demon, with a loud scream that echoed as Phenex died a horrid death.

(With Naruto and Kurama)

The duo made it to Mira's location, a cave hidden well within the forest. Naruto went inside to find Mira lying down, sleeping. Naruto took careful steps so he would not awaken the girl, however Mira opened her eyes slowly to see Naruto. She leapt up and hugged him tightly.

"Why do you always come to my rescue?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"I already told you. You are my best friend Mira-chan and a member of Fairy Tail. Besides I'm starting think you like me rescuing you." Naruto gave a cheeky grin while Mira gave a smirk of her own.

"Get real Naruto! Besides those guys jumped me after I fought that monster and I had Lisanna and Elfman to worry about." Naruto and Mira argued all night long which got on Kurama's nerves.

'I'd rather deal with Happy and Natsu right now than this.' Kurama sighed when they finally stopped and fell asleep. 'Finall…' Thunder boomed and a storm occurred. 'Why me?' Kurama cried comically with his pupils completely white.

(Magnolia Town-2 days later)

"I was gone for a few days and Mira's been kidnapped. Naruto has gone after her kidnappers and to rescue her. I have to search for them myself." Gildarts stated to Makarov who solemnly nodded.

"Please do Gildarts." Gildarts was actually serious for once.

"No matter how long it takes, days, weeks, months or years even. They will be found!" Suddenly the doors opened to reveal Naruto, Mira and Kurama. Gildarts' mouth was wide open. "That was fast!"

(Unknown location)

"Phenex failed. We brought to life from this artefact of Zeref one of his demon who failed to find a young mage with incredible power." A young blue haired boy that appeared no older than Naruto.

"However we found something even greater, a young mage named Naruto Kazan. A member of Fairy Tail." A blue orb stated, causing Jellal to grin maniacally.

"A member of Erza's guild huh? I guess now we go with plan B, Ultear." The orb disappeared.

"You fool Jellal. Master Hades will be pleased indeed." A young raven haired girls had a sadistic grin on her face.

**End **

**Sorry for the delay but I am still working on the movie chapter for Rise of a Mage. What do you think, I've had the hair thing for a while but I almost forgot that dragon slayers have enhanced sense of smell. I also forgot to list Naruto's custom theme, I have most of them in mind for a while. I have music in mind for each story and here they are:**

**Earth Dragon Slayer- Ranbu Escalation**

**Great Knight of the Sea- Rise up your flag by Gaku Sano**

**Path I Choose- Never Surrender by Team Baron**

**Rise of a Mage- Rebellion (Ragna the Bloodedge's theme from Blazeblue)**

**-Supernova by Tetra-Fang for devil forms**

**Kurama's Stats- (X779, before gaining his magic)**

**Attack Power-1**

**Defence Power-1**

**Durability-2**

**Speed-3.5**

**Melee Combat-1**

**Intelligence-4**

**Magical Power-2.5**

**Endurance-2**

**Total-15**

**Also I was thinking of making a Naruto/Fullmetal Alchemist story soon after I finish Fairy Tail is my Family. Also I will have some challenges written on my profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

Past Demons

It has been 2 years since Naruto rescued Mira and defeated Phenex. He, Laxus and Gildarts are now joined by Erza and Mira as S-Class mages. Erza became one a year earlier while Mira became one just recently.

Everyone had grown, Naruto now sported a black shirt with a spiral on it and he wore two fishnet armbands on each arm that reached up to elbow level, orange pants, a blue headband and finally an orange flat jacket. He also stood a good 5 feet 7 inches and he was still growing, his hair was spikey except he cut it from the sides so there were no bangs and they were slightly curled at the tips. Also his whisker marks slightly faded and his teeth are sharper than before. (His style is like Teen Gohan's in Normal Super Saiyan form.)

Of course he wasn't the only one who grew. Natsu grew a lot taller and wore a red vest instead of his usual red jumper. Gray was still a nudist, Cana became taller and more developed while wearing a more revealing dress. Everyone else grew taller with some of the females being more developed than the others. Elfman was the tallest standing about 6 foot 8.

Erza became more developed and curvier than before, though she still wore armour and Mira, Naruto started to notice her as a woman each day. Her body developed nicely and to Naruto, she became the most beautiful girl in the world. Unknown to Naruto, she started to fall for him as well. In fact Naruto is one of the few people she actually acts nice to.

"Hey Mira-chan, wanna help me train?" Naruto asked his best friend for some help.

"Sure Naruto-kun, but you have to buy me some cake." Mira said as she smirked which Naruto already knew meant trouble. He sighed and smiled.

"Alright Mira-chan, you win." Mira gave a victory sign as she and Naruto left to train. After an hour, they found themselves at the outskirts where Lisanna and Natsu built a hut once.

"So how are we going to train? Is spell training or hand to hand?" Mira asked him while dropping her bag of supplies on the ground.

"Hand to hand. You're one of the best hand to hand fighters I know, so let's start with that." Naruto dropped his bag too and took a stance.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Invoke Magic)

Mira charged Naruto as she went for a right jab which Naruto caught easily, she smirked and went for a spinning kick that Naruto ducked under it then threw her away from him but she landed on her feet.

Mira charged again, throwing a barrage of fists and kicks but Naruto was blocking the punches and dodging the kicks in rapid succession. Mira didn't relent however as she continued her assault but was nowhere near Naruto's level.

'I can't beat him like this. Damn, if only I could distract him only for a second. Wait, that's it!' Mira smirked which Naruto did not miss as she brought her face forward and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Naruto stopped momentarily and that was what Mira needed as she kicked him at the chest. Naruto skidded across the ground until he hit a tree.

(End Ost)

"What the hell was that?" Naruto got up as he rubbed his head. He looked up to see Mira whistle innocently until she smiled at him when he looked at her incredulously. "Dirty trick Mira-chan but I didn't know you felt that way." Mira's smile disappeared as she blushed for a few seconds until it formed into a frown.

"Who said I like you blondie!" Naruto gave a cheeky grin which caused her to lunge at him, causing the two to comically fight and roll around the dirt. Mira managed to stay top as momentum was on her side, she gave a victorious smirk until she saw Naruto blush.

"What's wrong?" She asked him. Naruto's eyes looked down, which caused her to do the same. She looked at their position and got up quickly as did Naruto, both had completely red faces.

"Let's head back to the…." A thunderclap was heard and the cloud formed, causing it to rain. "Oh great! Let's get inside the hut before we get completely soaked." A few seconds later, Naruto and Mira were inside the hut that Lisanna had built from the time Happy was still an egg.

"This is shitty. I can't even brag that I beat you to the tin-can!" Mira's stomach growled as she blushed once again and Naruto just chuckled but a quick glare from her shut him up.

"I'm hungry too, so how about we eat." Naruto opened his bag to bring out a metal container in front of Mira, wondered what it was. He opened it to reveal a strawberry cheesecake, Erza's favourite to be exact.

"Isn't that Erza's cake?" She asked as Naruto gave his own smirk.

"Yep. It's payback for when she ruined my donuts the other day. No one messes with a man and his donuts! Now let's eat Erza's cake." Naruto took out two forks and the two began to dig in.

(With Erza)

"WHERE'S MY CAKE?" Erza caused so much damage to the guild hall Makarov cried silent tears. Kurama saw Natsu and Gray on the floor while the other men were beaten down by the fierce red head.

'Naruto, why does it feel like it's your fault this is happening?' Kurama thought as he was hit by a stool.

(Back with Naruto and Mira)

"That was delicious, I see you still have your mischievous side and I have to say it suits you. We should do this more often." Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"Yeah I don't think Jii-san would like that after last time." Both looked at each other and then began laughing at the thought.

"Do you still have them? The nightmares I mean?" Mira asked him with a sombre expression as Naruto told her about them the year before.

"They becoming less and less frequent now. I still have them occasionally and they get worse and worse every time." Mira surprised the blond by hugging him.

"You'll get past this Naruto-kun, you're the strongest person I've ever met." Naruto returned the hug and smiled but Mira's next words scared him. "Also tell anyone about this and the other things that happened earlier today, I'll torture you to death." Naruto let go and nodded furiously as Mira giggled at his expression. Hours past as soon the two eventually fell asleep.

Naruto woke to see himself in a room full of darkness with only one door. He opened the door and soon entered familiar surroundings. This was the village of Konoha and Naruto managed to dodge a projectile thrown at him. He saw villagers, each and every one glaring at him.

(Naruto Ost-Tragic)

"Not again!" Naruto soon found himself as a child where he walked past several villagers glaring at him with menacing red eyes. He ran soon enough and kept running and running with villagers throwing garbage at him. Naruto tripped on his feet and landed on the ground.

He then found himself crucified with wood burning underneath his feet as the smoke began to rise. He saw everyone grinning maniacally at him, spitting out hateful words.

"Die akuma!" Several villagers threw stones at him.

"No one loves you!"

"Cry in pain!"

'Why does this happen to me? Is this my fate, to be hated?' Naruto began to despair as purple cracks began to appear on his face.

'You'll get past this Naruto-kun, you're the strongest person I've ever met.' Naruto remembered his friends in Fairy Tail. That was Mira's voice.

(Replace with Fairy Tail Ost-Dragon Force)

'You can beat anything Naruto-nii!' Natsu shouted out.

'Fairy Tail is our home. It is your home Naruto.' Master Makarov's voice.

'**Naruto do not fall into despair, for I Jishin, am always with you!' **Naruto's eyes opened as he became free from crucifixion and changed back to his normal appearance. The villagers soon became shocked.

"Be gone souls of the damned! I am Naruto Kazan!" Naruto blasts them all away and the village has disappeared, leaving Naruto in a sewer like place where he found a look-a-like of himself except with red eyes and black irises.

"How could you fight the darkness within your heart? Answer me you faker!" The dark Naruto shouted at him.

(End Ost)

"There is darkness in the hearts of men but there is also light. You are the embodiment of all my fears, loneliness and hatred." Naruto spoke to his darker half who glared at him.

(Kamen Rider Decade Ost-Journey Through the Decade Symphony)

"But you are also a part of me no matter how much I want to deny it. I know now that these nightmares are based on memories, memories of another life. Even if I remember all of my past, I will carry on with the burden and move forward to the future. I define who I am, not some stupid villagers who think of me as a monster." Dark Naruto seethed in rage and loathing.

"Then what will happen to me!? I am your hatred, your rage, your loneliness! How can you move forward? How can you do this to me? I don't want to disappear!" Naruto's dark half charged him but he was instead enveloped in a hug.

"You won't disappear, you're me after all. I accept you, you can do this. After all we both are Naruto, are we not?" Dark Naruto cried as his eyes turned back into their usual blue and he hugged Naruto back. He then disappeared back into the original but not before whispering a final 'thank you'.

(End Ost)

"Well done Naruto Kazan." Naruto looked to see another version of himself except he was wearing orange and black clothing. "You have reached the first step to finding your way. Now go!" Naruto was knocked back out until he woke up from his dream.

'Does this mean the nightmares are over?' Naruto felt something on his arm and shoulder to see Mira sleeping next to him. He was shocked but smiled nonetheless.

'Mira, I wish I can tell you how I really feel. Someday.' Naruto noticed the sun was up as Mira awoke. She noticed that she was latching onto Naruto and quickly let go of him, he looked at her with a smile.

"Hey Mira-chan, enjoy your little nap?" Naruto got up and held out his hand, signalling for her to get up. She took his hand and got up as well.

"You look you had a goodnight's sleep. Does this mean….you know?" Naruto nodded at this and she smiled. "Well let's head back to the guild, I think my imouto and otouto are worried about me."

"Look at you Mira-chan, still the ever loving Onee-san. If the guild could see you now." Mira gave a glare which made Naruto shut up. "Alright, alright I'll stop with the jokes now." Both mages made their way back to the guild only to see Gildarts in front of them with a sack slung over his shoulder.

"Oji-san where are you going?" Naruto asked the Ace of Fairy Tail.

"Oh Naruto, Mira. I'm heading out on a job request, it might be a while before I'm back." Gildarts then gave a lazy grin. "I'm going on a 100-year quest." This shocked the two even though they both knew Gildarts is strong but it is said no one has even survived a 100-year quest.

"But no one has even survived a 100-year quest Oji-san, how are you going to complete it?" Gildarts left at Naruto's naïve answer.

"Do not worry, I'll come back alive I'm sure of it. Ja-nae." Gildarts walked away with his arm waving goodbye. Both Naruto entered the guild to see everyone silent, shocking him to the core. Elfman and Lisanna went up to their sister asking her where she was.

It wasn't until a few hours later everything went back to normal, well if you call Naruto seeing Cana drinking several barrels normal. 'That's her seventh one today, how is that possible?'

"She's a monster." Naruto stated while Mira laughed.

"You're one to talk Naruto." Naruto scowled at Mira while looked away and whistled. She stopped and looked at Cana, worried. "I think we should talk to her…" She saw everyone brawling and Erza disciplining Natsu and Gray "…alone."

"How are we supposed to do th…" He saw Mira literally drag Cana who had her mouth muffled by Mira's hand. "That'll work." Naruto followed the two out where Mira gave a menacing glare to Cana.

"Alright talk Cana or else!" Cana cried anime tears while Naruto winced at Mira's tone.

"Why are you upset Cana? You're drinking more than usual, which is kind of freaky." Naruto spoke in a serious tone.

"It's Gildarts." Both the blond man and white haired woman blinked multiple times.

"Wait you're upset about Oji-san leaving? Don't tell me…You have a crush on him!?" Cana just giggled at this confusing the two greatly.

"No. It's not that. He's my father." Mira's eyes widened at this while Naruto paled.

"EEEHHHHHHHHHH!" That could be heard by the whole of Magnolia.

**End. I hope the chapter was up to standard, I only started it on Tuesday. Please review and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Originally wanted to try something else also would you please let me know if you like English names instead of Japanese for attacks and magic. I'm trying not to rush Naruto and Mira's relationship too much but keep the pace flowing, so let me know if I rushed it.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, the newest chapter for Earth Dragon is up. Also I've decided to experiment and add an opening sequence for this story, so please review and let me know if should keep it. I usually add English lyrics but this time it's just the name of the song and how I imagine the sequence would go. And also please review, the more reviews I get the more positive reinforcement it will give me.**

(One Piece-Share the World)

The Fairy Tail building is seen with the symbol shining brightly. The camera moves past several of the core members.

First we have Naruto eating donuts. Natsu is with Happy training to become stronger, Gray is seen once again stripping his clothes in front of his guild mates, Cana is drinking several barrels of alcohol while Erza eating a strawberry cheesecake. Lisanna and Elfman both sat down inside their house as Mira arrived with their dinner.

Several shadowed figures appear as one possess a sinister grin. Naruto is facing several enemies at once with Natsu alongside him. Mira and Erza watched each other's backs and both transformed to combat Vulcans and Wyverns.

Naruto is staring at another him except the other Naruto is wearing his shinobi attire. Naruto then releases a powerful roar that and takes out demons surrounding him. He runs as his images of his previous battles can been seen with Naruto's hand reaching out an unknown figure.

The words Fairy Tail appear as the cast of Fairy Tail pose in front of the screen.

(End opening)

"H-h-he-e's your tou-san! Oh hell I need a drink." Cana brought out a sake bottle out of nowhere, making the two elder adolescents blink their eyes rapidly. "When did you…? Never mind, it's better if I didn't find out. Your alcohol addiction is going to kill you one day Cana-chan." Mira nodded in agreement as Cana's eye twitched at Naruto's remark.

"You want the drink or not?" Naruto took the bottle from her as she began explaining everything that happened. From her mother's death to joining Fairy Tail and finally trying her best to become S-Class.

"You're a baka you know that Cana-chan." She and Mira looked at Naruto incredulously. "He'll love you as his own no matter what, the love a parent has for a child is unmatched. Even you weren't related by blood, look at how he treats Natsu and besides, you don't to regret not telling him for the rest of your life or when it's too late."

"I can't do it, at least not right now. I'm sorry Naruto, Mira but please don't tell anyone about this!" She bowed holding her with her hands joined together on her knees.

He saw the downcast look on Cana's face. "Fine. Mira-chan?" She also agreed with a nod as she hugged Cana, who thought it was really uncharacteristic of Mira to do so, until the beauty whispered into her ear.

"Tell anyone about this and you're dead. You hear me?" Cana nodded rapidly as the three returned to the guild.

(1 Week later)

"Where are you going Naruto-kun?" Mira asked as she saw Naruto carry a satchel with necessities inside.

"I promised someone I would meet her at her guild. She's the one I always send the letters to." Naruto explained as Mira secretly began to get jealous as Naruto mention a 'her'.

"Want me to accompany you? I want to meet this friend of yours." Naruto was confused to why but didn't question her as she was still his best friend and unknown to her, his secret crush.

"Sure Mira-chan, you want me to help you get packed before we go?" She nodded as they made their way to her house.

"Hey Naruto-baka! Wait up!" Kurama came flying down as he possessed a tired and slightly frightened look.

"Kurama what happened?" Naruto asked his feline companion who wanted to travel with them for his own reasons.

"Natsu and Happy are driving me crazy! I just want to sleep for once, so take me with you!" He started to sweat when he heard two distinct voices, their sounds echoing closer and closer.

"Oi Kurama-aniki!" Happy shouted out as Kurama gave a pleading look but then he saw the devilish look the two were giving him. They were nearing their location and Kurama didn't want that.

"Oh Mira-chan do you remember when Kurama ratted us out to the master for painting his office neon orange?" Mira grinned back at the blond and nodded.

"Yeah Naruto-kun I remember. I think we should teach him a lesson that you don't rat out your friends. Oi Natsu, Happy! Kurama's here!" Both S-Class mages hightailed it out of there as Kurama confronted by Happy and Natsu.

'I will have my revenge!' Kurama sighed as he had to deal with the two idiots for at least a little while.

"Naruto how are we going to get their? Train, carriage or a magical vehicle?" Mira teased as she knew that Naruto could not handle transportation.

"I would normally say by foot but I promised Wendy-chan that I would meet her as soon as I can, so we'll take the train." Mira was speechless as Naruto would risk motion sickness for this girl. Inside Mira's mind she was thinking of ways of torturing this unknown girl.

"What's wrong with you Mira-chan?" Naruto's question brought Mira out of her thoughts. She shook her head as they went to the train station and soon enough boarded the train.

"You alright?" Mira asked as Naruto was fighting the urge to puke his guts out. He said he would be fine in a muffled voice though. "Lie down then and place your head on my lap, it can't be helped for now."

Naruto did as he was told and soon fell asleep. Mira began stroking his hair, sighing in content and thinking about her blond friend. 'If only you knew how I truly feel Naruto-kun, I will tell you someday.' Mira hummed a tune as Naruto smiled in his sleep, within an hour they made to their destination.

"Glad that's over, though for some reason it wasn't that bad and I could have sworn I heard an angel hum." Mira blushed but looked away as they travelled down a path that led them to the Cait Shelter guild.

"Naruto!" An old man wearing a feather hat came alongside several people. This was Roubaul, who held a secret.

"You Roubaul-jii, how are you? This is my best friend Mirajane Strauss, Mira-chan he's the guild master and don't worry he's not as perverted as Jii-san." Mira gave a short hello but gave him a glare showing that she meant business and scarring the old man.

"Naruto, Wendy has been waiting for you to arrive for some time. She's in her tent with Carla." The ancient man pointed his finger across to the tent at the right. Naruto went towards the tent with Mira in tow.

'I'm not jealous, I'm not jealous. I'm going to kill the bitch!' When Mira went inside, she finally saw Wendy. She had blue shoulder length hair, brown eyes and wore a green scaled dress. Next to her was a white cat with wings. 'Another one like Happy and Kurama? That girl is Wendy?'

"Nii-chan!" Wendy tackled Naruto to the ground as Naruto hugged her back. Mira's eyes turned into saucers.

'NII-SAN!' Naruto looked over to Mira and grinned while they were interrupted by a cough caused by Carla.

"Hello again ruffian, it has been a while." Naruto maintained his grin.

"Yo, Carla! And nice to see you in person again Wendy, I thought writing letters to you wouldn't do. So I came here in person." Naruto looked at Mira, who had neutral expression on her face until Naruto introduced them to each other.

"Mira-chan this is Wendy-chan. Wendy-chan, this is Mira-chan. Mira-chan meet Carla and Carla meet Mira-chan." Wendy got up and bowed in front of the white haired S-Class mage.

"Hello Mira-san, nice to meet you, I hope we get along." Mira patted the child's head in a very friendly manner.

"Nice to meet you too Wendy-san. You never told me she was kawai Naruto-kun, how could you not tell me?" Wendy blushed at this praise. "Oh and nice to meet you as well Carla."

"At least you have better manners than the ruffian." Naruto's eye twitched as made his way to strangle the cat who saw the look in his eyes as he began to make for neck. A small chase made chase occurred but ended up with Naruto holding the cat by her tail. He looked a Wendy's worried expression so let the cat go but not whispering in her ear, telling her that next time there will be no mercy.

"Don't tell me that little kitten got on your nerves already? Just like Kurama and Happy, seems cats have annoying streaks in them ne?" Naruto smiled at her as she gave a smile back.

"Don't you have an image to maintain? You're being nice to Wendy-chan easily, what gives?" Mira smirked at him with her arms under her breasts.

"Not telling!" Naruto became annoyed by that answer but let it go as Wendy took his hand and dragged him as he promised to spend the day with her. Mira had intimidated everyone in Cait Shelter but felt something off, as did Naruto. They waved it off as nothing.

"Mira-san." Mira looked down at Wendy ad asked her what she wanted. "You're very pretty Mira-san." Mira blushed at the young girl's statement. Naruto overheard her as he smiled at the little girl's statement.

The day went and gone as Wendy enjoyed spending time with her 'nii-san'. Wendy fell asleep, causing Naruto to take her to bed. Carla was fast asleep herself and Naruto gently picked her up and placed her beside Wendy.

"She's beautiful Naruto-kun. She reminds me of Lisanna when she was young." Mira smiled at Wendy's sleeping form.

"And it's hard to believe she'll grow up to be a fierce **Dragon Slayer**." Mira look over at Naruto when he mentioned Wendy's magic.

"You mean she's a **Dragon Slayer **like you and the pink haired idiot!" She got all in his face, causing the blond to blush with Mira realising the proximity between the two and moved back.

"Yep. She's like us but still inexperienced, her element is the air itself. The **Sky Dragon Slayer** to be precise." Naruto told Mira with pride as his eyes remained on his cute little 'sister'.

"We'll have words later on but I don't want to disturb her. *Yawn* Time to hit the hay. Night Naruto-kun." Mira slept next to the girls with a pillow and blanket as Naruto balanced himself next to the wall before falling asleep himself.

(The next day)

"Bye Naruto-nii! Come back soon!" Wendy cried as did Naruto when he waved back. Roubaul saw the two leave and became lost in his own thoughts.

'Wendy, Carla. One day you shall know the truth.'

Back with Naruto and Mira, Naruto is still crying with Mira possessing an annoyed expression. "Quit you're crying you big baby! I can't believe you're the guy I li…?." Mira began to whisper the last part but stopped herself as she remembered Naruto's enhanced hearing.

"The guy you what?" Mira replied with a 'nothing' and remained silent for the rest of their journey. Naruto was blushing on the way and had several thoughts in his head. They eventually boarded the train and a few hours later walked through Magnolia town. They stopped at the front of the guild entrance.

"Hey Mira-chan." Mira looked over to Naruto who began to stutter while rubbing the back of his head with a blush on his face. "D-do y-you wanttogonadatewithme?" Naruto spoke the last few words fast that Mira thought she misheard him.

"What did you say Naruto-kun?" Mira asked him, Naruto sighed at this and spoke more clearly.

"I said do you want to go on a date with me?" Now Mira's eyes widened at this as she blushed. Naruto looked down with his head turned. Mira's eyes became normal and slowly she began to smile until it became so gentle and bright that Naruto began to see another side of Mirajane.

"I would love to Naruto-kun. Once we get back to the guild. How about this Saturday at 7pm?" Naruto looked up and a smile slowly formed on his face as well.

"That sounds good. I'll pick you up early." Both blushed as they were about to enter until Naruto pulled Mira back and held her close to his chest. A flying Natsu went past them as Erza appeared with Gray being dragged by her.

"You just destroyed another of my cakes!" She threw Gray at Natsu. Mira being who she was, was furious and pulled out of Naruto's grasp to attack the armoured mage.

"You tin-can bitch! I'll kill you!" Mira and Erza began to brawl.

'And she's the girl I have a crush on.' Naruto mentally sighed at her behaviour.

**End. I wanted to re-introduce Wendy and finally Naruto asked Mira on a date. Please review and positive feedback or constructive criticism only. I hope I didn't rush this, I took a little break yesterday so here's the chapter. Also what do you think of the intro, I wanted to try something else originally. **


	8. Chapter 8

Naruto and Mira's First Date

'Okay Lisanna and Elfman are out, so that means I have the house to myself. Time to get to work!' Mira let her hair down instead of her usual ponytail and currently just wore towel which hugged her form well.

(With Naruto)

"Hey Jii-san, I need your help." Naruto asked Makarov who sat drinking his ale, taking a big gulp before slamming the glass down on the counter.

"What is it gaki?" Makarov asked him while being slightly hammered by the booze.

"I need your help to find a suit." Everyone looked at him, stunned to silence when he said the words.

"A suit, I thought you said you hated suits?" Makarov questions while cleaning both ears, trying to see if what he heard was his imagination. He resumed to drink his ale again until Naruto's next words.

"I do, damn monkey suits, but I need one for something this Saturday. I have a date later at eight today." Makarov spat his ale out and was about to say something until Naruto clamped his hand on his mouth.

"Just continue to enjoy yourselves guys, I need to speak with Jii-san!" Naruto literally moved faster than the naked eye could see. "Alright old man, no one needs to know about my date. So I appreciate it if you keep this a secret for now, also if Natsu finds out I'm in for hell."

"Okay then gaki. Who's the lucky girl, is it someone I know?" Makarov grinned as Naruto blushed.

"None of your business kuso jiji!" (Old Geezer) Naruto shouted out as Makarov guessed who it was Naruto had the date with.

"It's Mira-chan isn't it?" It was a statement more than question. Naruto's jaw hit the floor at the old man's exclamation.

"WHO TOLD YOU?" Naruto shouted at his face causing the old man to stumble back as Naruto's head enlarged to comical proportions.

"No one, I figured it out on my own." Naruto sighed. 'Though it is really obvious, Naruto gaki you need this.' Makarov wrote something down for Naruto on a piece of paper and gave it to him.

(Back with Mira)

'Alright, I want everything to go smoothly and perfectly. Ahhh, this bath is what I need.' Mira is currently taking a shower in her own house as she rubbed her scalp and cleansed her body. She wrapped her body in a towel as she got out and into her room.

For half an hour she tried to find a dress for the date. She eventually found the right one, a strapped red dress that made it to knee level. 'Perfect, this'll do just fine for tonight.'

(Back with Naruto)

'Okay now the suit is bought, now time for a shower.' Naruto was now at his house taking a shower, preparing for his date with Mira. 'As long as those bakas don't interrupt, I'm fine.' Just as he thought the words, a voice made him make a funny face.

"Oi Naruto-nii! Me and Happy will be staying over at your place since ours is a mess!" That was Natsu's voice.

"Sorry Naruto but at least we'll be in this together instead of you ditching me like normal." Kurama stated in a bored tone.

'Kuso, I forgot about Natsu's tendency to arrive uninvited.' "Sorry Natsu, I have plans tonight but help yourself to some food." That did it as Natsu raided pantry and began devouring everything.

(With Mira, 10 minutes later)

Mira heard the door knock as she made her way to open it. Naruto at the outside held a bouquet of flowers, which were comprised of Mira's favourites. When the door opened, Naruto's jaw hit the floor with his eyes wide open.

Mira wore a stunning red dress that made it up to her knees, with straps attached to her shoulders. Her hair was let down for once instead of her usual ponytail and she wore bangles on her wrists.

"Mira-chan you look…wow, words can't describe how amazing you look." Mira blushed as she noticed the bouquet in Naruto's hands and how smart he was dressed. "Are those for me Naruto-kun?"

"Uhhh. Yes, they are. Here you go." Mira took one blue rose and sniffed it.

"My favourites. Arigatou Naruto-kun." She left the bouquet at her house and put on a black coat, locking her door and leaving with Naruto. "I thought you hated suits Naruto-kun?"

"I did but for this date, I thought a bit of class was required. You don't like it?" Mira shook her head.

"You look good. Really good in fact. So where are going tonight?" Naruto grinned at her.

"The new restaurant you wanted to go to since it opened last month. Shall we?" Naruto held out his arms, Mira joined hers with his and left with him.

(With Natsu)

'Naruto you teme! Once again you leave me with these two bakas. If I could only track you d…wait that's it! Natsu's nose don't fail me now!' Kurama thought as he turned to Natsu. "Natsu can you smell Naruto's scent?" Natsu took a whiff and instantly took it in.

"Yeah, he's scent is still here. Why? He told us he already had plans." Kurama just told him to follow his scent to Naruto's current location. A few minutes later they made it to Mira's house, confusing Natsu but not the two cats.

"Why would Naruto-nii come here?" Kurama snorted at this, earning the young man's attention.

"Because he and Mira are both infected by the same disease. The disease known as love that is." Natsu now had fictional question marks above his head.

"Natsu. What Kurama means is that they lllllllliiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkkkkkeeeee each other." Happy rolled his tongue, which was one statement Natsu understood very well.

"NNNNNANNNNNNI!?" The scream could be heard throughout Magnolia, awakening many people.

(Naruto and Mira's date)

"Madame Moselle." Naruto, being a true gentleman, moved her chair and allowed to take a seat. He pushed the chair gently forward, took his own seat and both took off their coats, then covering their chairs with them.

They ordered their food, now waiting for it. "So Mira-chan, how am I doing in our first date?" Naruto gave a little wink. Mira smirked at him while drinking a glass of water.

"Not bad Naruto-kun. Though the night is young still, but so far you have no complaints from me. What about my performance?" Naruto chuckled.

"You don't need to worry, everything you do is great in my eyes. Beside I'm the one who should worry about how I'm doing on this date, otherwise I won't get another one from you." Mira blushed which Naruto actually noticed and laughed a little bit.

Meanwhile the trio of Natsu, Happy and Kurama watched the scene unfold as they followed Naruto and Mira's scent here.. "Nani! Naruto-nii and Mira together on a date!"

"You know, this means you and Mira will be in-laws." Happy giggled as Natsu paled in horror. Kurama interrupted the blue cat's gloating.

"But that also means that if they get married, they'll live together and whenever you and Natsu decide to come over, Mira will also be there." Happy himself now sported a horrified expression. Natsu got out of his frightened stupor to say something that countered Kurama's statement.

"Wouldn't that mean you also would have to live with them?" Kurama's eyes exploded as his jaw hung wide open. Then he went back to normal, having an epiphany of some sorts.

"Eh I can live with it but for now let's shadow them. Hehehehe!" Kurama chuckled dementedly, disturbing the other two.

Back with the couple, who just received their food, began to eat. Naruto had a full seven course meal of meat dishes while Mira had a nice helping of lobster to herself. Natsu drooled at the sight, causing Kurama to hit him on his head.

"Focus you fool! We need to watch their movements and use for blackmail material against them." Happy agreed with Kurama wholeheartedly while Natsu wasn't too sure as he imagined what would happen if he blackmailed Naruto or Mira.

'_You little shit!' A demonic Naruto appeared._

'_I'll beat you to death!' Mira in her demon form became enraged._

Natsu rapidly shook his head. "As much as I like to do that, Naruto-nii would kill me." A voice interrupted their thoughts.

"Why would he do that?" Gray suddenly appeared behind them. Kurama explained everything to him as Gray had dinner plates for eyes and looked over Naruto and Mira enjoying their date. "Ehhhh. You're kidding me?"

"So do you have any dreams Mira-chan?" Mira looked up in surprise before answering.

"What brought this up?" Naruto swallowed his food and spoke.

"Just curious Mira-chan, you don't have to tell me if you want." Mira shook her head.

"I want to be a singer." She quickly rushed out.

"There not so...NANNNNIIIIII!?" Naruto saw everyone looking at him with wide eyes. He got up and bowed. "Sorry for the disturbance, everyone please enjoy your meals." Naruto sat back down. "A singer really? Well that suits you, if your humming last week was any indication."

"Really?" Naruto nodded. "And what is your dream exactly Naruto-kun?" Naruto suddenly became lost in thought as he thought.

"I already achieved that dream when I became a member of Fairy Tail." She was confused by that answer and asked what he meant. "My dream was to form a family and that's what Fairy Tail is, right?" Mira smiled and placed her hand on top of Naruto's.

Meanwhile with the four outside saw the interaction with their eyes popping out of their heads. Natsu then noticed the couple leaving after paying for the meal. "Be quiet guys, they're coming this way!" The four quickly moved out of the area.

Throughout the night the four followed their movements. From a small stroll at the park, to getting ice cream and finally a small boat ride. Natsu and the rest were tailing them from afar, though some incidents occurred.

"Can you believe those idiots are following us?" Mira whispered into Naruto's ear. Naruto nodded as soon as the words left her lips, turned back and held back a huge breath.

"Kuso! He's going for a **Hoko! **Retreat!" Natsu stated while behind their hiding space but it was too late.

"**Tsuchiryuu no Hoko!" **Naruto launched a power attack and sent the four flying. "Seriously looks like I have to have a talk with those guys but first I shall take the beautiful lady home." Mira smirk and held out her hand for Naruto to take.

Mira and Naruto made it back to her house. "Arigatou for the wonderful time Naruto-kun. I hope we can do this again sometime soon." Naruto nodded but held a strong blush as he saw Mira heading towards the door but Naruto gripped her arm, making her turn around.

"W-wait Mira-chan. I wanted to give you something before you go." Mira felt his hand on her shoulders and began to blush herself. He leaned in closer as did Mira until their lips met.

Mira wrapped her arms around his neck while he placed his hands around her waist. Sparks flew between the two as they embraced each other lovingly. They deepened the kiss until a good minute or two passed. Their lips parted slowly.

"Wow." Both said at the same before going their separate ways, with Mira leaning on her door after closing it with her hand on her lips. Naruto did the same whilst walking but soon he possesses a menacing face, intending to interrogate the four that were spying on him.

Mira gently tiptoed so not to alert her brother and sister but the lights were turned on as she heard a voice.

"Mira-nee, where were you?" Lisanna asked while her brother had his arms folded. Mira knew she couldn't hide anything from her siblings even if she wanted to.

"I was with Naruto-kun. We had dinner tonight." Both younger siblings eyes widened into dinner plates.

"You mean like a date?" Elfman asked, fearing the answer already.

"No not 'like' a date. It was a date." Lisanna squealed in happiness and hugged her sister, while Elfman screamed to the heavens.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

(10 minutes later)

"Do I even want to know how you guys find out?" Happy opened his big mouth causing the other three to sweat nervously.

"Aye! We spied on your date with Mira at the restaurant." Gray was too late to stop the words coming from out of the cat's mouth and everyone saw Naruto develop a dark aura whilst cracking his knuckles.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Screams could heard all night long.

**End. Sorry for the late update, I wanted to write this chapter ASAP and I came up with something different all together. Please review and please no negative comments, constructive criticism is welcome though.**


	9. Chapter 9

The Promise of a Lifetime

(Inside Naruto's house)

"Happy Birthday Naruto-kun." Mira held a present all wrapped up over a box. Naruto looked at her in mild shock.

"What is that?" Naruto pointed at the gift with Mira telling him it's a present.

"It's a birthday present, you know gifts that any normal person receives from their loved ones." Naruto rolled his eyes as Mira pouted until it turned to a grin Naruto was familiar with. She placed the present on the table next to her and sat on Naruto's lap, her hands around his neck.

She then gave him a cute pout with her eyes glistening. 'Oh no.' Her lips started quivering now. 'Oh please no. Not like this, not like this Mira-chan.'

"Please Naru-kun, pretty please accept the present from me." With that the blonde's willpower dropped down to zero and he accepted Mira's gift. Mira gave a wink at him, returning to her normal self.

'How the hell does she manage to get me with that every single time? Oh well at least she's the only one who uses it.' He unwrapped the box and opened it, surprised by what he saw. Inside were two red gauntlets with a different kanji engraved on each one. The right gauntlet had the kanji for 'earth' and the left had 'dragon'. (Think of Jin Kazama's gauntlets)

"These are…?" She nodded.

"Yeah, I thought you might like them. I saw you stare at them on one of our dates, you told me that your birthday was coming up soon and here we go." Naruto tried them on as he punched the air.

"They're perfect, thanks Mira-chan!" Naruto grabbed her by the waist and spun her around with the white haired girl giggling. He stopped his spinning and kissed her deeply with Mira returning it. They released their kiss and headed towards their guild.

(Guild Hall)

"I hope that witch knows what she is doing?" Erza said out loud as the guild were preparing a surprise party for their friend Naruto. Natsu was scolded by Lisanna and told not to do anything that would ruin this party for his big brother figure.

'Mira would be pissed off and so would be Erza though those two are nothing compared to Naruto-nii when he's enraged. I can still remember what he did to us after spying on his first date with Mira.'

(Flashback)

_"We're sorry!" Kurama shouted out as a deranged Naruto tied them all up and began plotting of ways to silence them. Tied up were the four who spied on his date with Mira, they were Gray, Natsu, Happy and Kurama._

_"You shouldn't have spied on my date then. Though I'm the last of your worries, but you'll have to deal with Mira-chan as well." Now this made all four pale. Suddenly they heard knuckles cracking, causing them to look at their side . _

_"You four are dead!" Mirajane stated, enraged at them. Naruto held up his arm to prevent her assault._

_"I have a better idea Mira-chan, so we can ensure that their mouths will remain shut." He whispered to her his plan and she gave a demonic grin and laughed maniacally._

_'Demons, both of them are demons!' All of the captives thought in unison._

_(A few hours later)_

_We see our four spies dangling upside down on top of a tree branch and all forced to wear women's clothing. Also a sign with the words 'We like men!' was attached to their ropes. Soon they were surrounded by men who dressed up like women._

(End flashback)

'Never again!' Natsu thought as everyone were now waiting for his brother to arrive. Another 10 minutes and the door opened, with the guild yelling out a 'surprise', only for them to see Makarov arrive with some booze.

"I didn't know I was so loved? Bring out some dancing girls!" Makarov lecheruously shouted out only for Mirajane to arrive and slap him on the back of head.

"Cut that out pervert! Naruto will be here any..." She was too late as Naruto's voice stopped all of them in their tracks.

"Hey Mira-cha...Woah is that for me?" Naruto pointed at the birthday cake.

"Surprise." They all said lowly except for the guild master who had confused look on his face until he figured out what they were doing.

"Is this a surprise birthday party for Naruto?" Makarov was silenced by a glare from Mira and Erza, as the redhead also wanted to see Naruto's surprised reaction.

"Hahahaaha. Arigatou guys, but why is my cake a strawberry cheesecake?" The blonde asked as Erza answered him.

"Because it is your favorite that's why." This made him sweat drop.

"Actually Erza-chan it's your favorite, not mine." Naruto turned to see Erza not even paying attention to him as she was scolding their guild master. 'That's Erza for you.'

"Erza you idiot! Naruto likes chocolate cake more than strawberry cheesecake but I have you covered Naruto-kun." Mira brought out a box of donuts.

"Donuts!" Naruto attempted to take the box but his hand was slapped by Mira who glared at him for a minute, until she smirked.

"Not yet birthday boy. Blow out the candles first and make a wish." She pointed towards the cake.

"Alright then!" Naruto breathed in some air and blew out his candles however he put too much force and the cake hit everyone on their faces except Mira who stood behind the blonde. "Woops! Sorry everyone! Mira-chan donuts."

"Here you go but you might want to run Naruto-kun." Mira pointed behind him to see an enraged Erza and Makarov.

"Shit!" Mira grabbed Naruto and high-tailed it out of there. When they were at a safe distance, Mira told Naruto that see had another surprise for him at her house.

'Her house!' Naruto now sported a blush which the beautiful girl didn't fail to notice.

"Baka! It's not like that." Mira had her own blush which Naruto found extremely cute and hugged her.

"You're cute when you blush Mira-chan." Mira pouted at first but hugged him back with a smile on her face.

"You want cute then wait until you see what I have in store for you." Mira took him towards her house and opened the door where a blue blur tackled the blonde to the ground.

"NII-CHAN!" Naruto looked to see Wendy hugging his chest.

"Wendy-chan, how?" Naruto said as he hugged back.

"Mira-san told me about your birthday and brought me here to surprise you. Carla's here too." Naruto saw the white feline looking at away from him.

"Naruto-san, happy birthday." This made the other three blink their eyes rapidly.

'She actually called Naru-kun/Nii-chan/me by my/his name.' They all thought in unison. (Not a mistake, this is actually their thoughts as one.)

"What's wrong with you three?" Carla asked as they just shook their heads. Soon enough at the outside it began to rain.

"The rain always reminds me of that night Naruto-kun." Naruto hugged Mira from behind as they clasped their hands which Wendy and Carla noticed.

"Nii-chan why are you and Mira-san holding hands like that?" She asked with her hands joined in front of her lap.

"It's because Mira-chan is my girlfriend Wendy-chan." This made the little girl's eyes widen until she looked down with a cute blush on her face.

"Then Mira-san, can I call you Nee-chan instead?" Mira and Naruto's eyes blinked rapidly while Carla's jaw dropped to the floor.

"Awwwww. Come here you." Mira rubbed her cheek with Wendy's and hugged her. "You're so cute, of course you can. You can call me Mira-nee from now on if you want." Naruto and Carla watched this with dinner plate eyes.

'That's my Mira-chan, bipolar as she can be. But...' He saw the two bond even more '...I love her no matter how she acts.' Naruto smiled at the two bonding.

(1 week later)

"Naruto this mission is of the utmost importance." Makarov stated as Naruto stood in front of him, listening intently. "Several wizards that belonged to dark guilds have been seen together lately. In fact Laxus recently faced off against members of different dark guilds."

"Something's not right then, dark guilds usually steer clear of each other. That means they are joining forces but it doesn't make any sense. Dark guilds aren't that smart or even that co-operative with each other." This caused Makarov to stroke his chin.

"Meaning, that someone is pulling the strings from the shadows. That's where you come in, I need you to pose as a member of a dark guild and find out what you can. This mission is long term, so you might be gone for a while perhaps a few years." Makarov stared at him intently.

"I'll do it, for the sake of the guild and for the whole of Fiore. But first why did you ask me? Why not someone else?" The old man looked at him with deep admiration.

"Because you are the one I trust most in this guild. You're selfless, courageous and most of all, you care about your nakama, your family more than anything in the world. You are the one I hope to look after the guild after I am gone. There is no one else in this guild I trust more than you. Take a few days to think about it Naruto just in case you want to change your mind." Makarov left the blonde to his thoughts.

(Some time later)

"Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Mira asked she invited Naruto for dinner at her house since her siblings were on a job with Natsu and Kurama was babysitting Happy at Naruto's house.

"Nothing Mira-chan, hmm. Delicious as always." Mira now gave her infamous stares. "What?"

"You're eating steamed vegetables and you hate vegetables." Naruto looked down and back at her, chuckling nervously knowing she got him. "What's wrong?"

"Mira-chan, Jii-san asked me if I wanted to go on a long term mission. It is really important but it could take years." Mira looked at him with side eyes until they softened and placed her hands on top of his.

"What is the mission?" She asked gently as Naruto answered her.

"I have to disguise myself as a dark mage and join a dark guild." Shock was plastered on her face, it then turned to a scowl alongside folding her arms on her chest. He explained to her what was occurring with the dark guilds and how there was a mastermind behind them.

"When did you find out?" Naruto looked at her eyes, they held worry for him.

"Just a few hours ago, you're the only one I told Mira-chan. I would never keep secrets from you, not you." Mira smiled a soft smile and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"I'm glad you trust me that much. But you know how much I worry about you, even if you are an S-Class mage." Naruto grabbed her hand and kissed it.

"I can't guarantee when I'll be back but I can promise you this. I will return to you no matter what." Mira smirked at this and held up her right hand's little pinky.

"Promise of a lifetime then?" Naruto joined his pinky with hers as well.

"It's a promise of a lifetime from me. And you know I never go back on my word." They brought their faces closer as they gave each other another kiss. They released each other, with Naruto getting up to leave. However Mira stopped him from leaving by gripping his hand.

"Stay with me tonight, please Naru-kun." She hugged him and snuggled onto his chest. Naruto gently ran his hand through her hair and kissed her with more passion than before, with Mira returning it.

"I love you Mira-chan. I always will and nothing will change that." Naruto with his lips still attached to hers sated.

"I love you too Naru-kun." If Mira's siblings were home, they would no doubt be shocked by what their older sister and older brother figure were doing all night. (No lemons sorry, can't even attempt it)

(The day of Naruto's departure)

"Well it's time for me to go." Naruto slung his bag over his shoulder and looked at his guild members, only for most of them to have sad faces and tears streaming to their faces, to comical effects.

"Look after yourself Naruto-nii, when you return, I'll be a lot stronger by then." Gray stated with Cana agreeing with him. He got several hugs from everyone, from Gray, Cana, Lisanna, Elfman, Happy and even Kurama.

"You look down, what's wrong Natsu?" Natsu looked away from with his bangs covering his eyes. Naruto sighed and ruffled his hair which made everyone laugh as Natsu shouted at Naruto. "There's the Natsu I know and love. I'm entrusting you with protecting everyone buddy, think you can do it?"

"Yeah! And when you get back I want to fight you!" Naruto and Natsu fist bumped each other. Naruto then turned to his girlfriend and looked at her lovingly, which wasn't missed by the guild members. He went over and both kissed in front of their guild, shocking most of them except Gray, Kuram, Happy and Natsu, as well as Makarov.

"S-since when have those two...?" Erza stuttered out. Laxus, who stood on the 2nd floor, watched on with shock.

'I knew they liked each other and they seem to finally admit it.' Naruto and Mira stopped their kiss and Naruto began to walk out through the door but not before doing something that shocked Laxus to his core.

Naruto stood with his arm up, his thumb and index finger extended, with the back of his hand at the opposite direction. (Laxus' hand gesture)

(Fairy Tail Main Theme-Slow Version)

"Wherever I am, wherever I may be? Remember this, I will always be watching you all. Fairy Tail, you will always be my home." The others did the same as Laxus watched on.

'Just like me when I was a gaki. Have I really forgotten what it meant to be a member of Fairy Tail?' Naruto left through the doors and grinned.

'We will meet again one day. Grow stronger Natsu, you will surpass me one day.' Naruto thought as he left Magnolia soon enough and began his mission.

**End. Sorry for the delay but my family kept borrowing my laptop and my word subscription expired. I was planning on releasing Fullmetal Mage on Tuesday but it got away. Hopefully I'll have more updates done by this week. Also I've been getting some reviews on the Japanese aspect, I will say this now; I only kept the Japanese since they sound cooler but I will change most of them to English and keep some spells/techniques in Japanese and I will keep the honorifics in this one.**

**I also have the extra magic I want to give Naruto, so let me know what you think but no flames only constructive criticism. They are:**

**Sealing Magic: Naruto can unseal and seal items as well as beings into items. They also act as an advance form of Rune Magic and can enhance one's abilities. For example like how Freed used Runes to change forms. He can also re-write Runes.**

**Lightning Magic: Naruto can use Laxus' signature magic but cannot consume external sources. A lot of you wanted me to keep it as Lightning Dragon Slayer Magic but this is my compromise.**

**Dispelling Magic: Can disable other magic, such as Transformation and even other types of magic.**

**Telepathy: Can avoid mind reading abilities and speak to people in their minds.**

**Also I'm re-opening my poll for Kurama's abilities since I didn't really give people a chance to vote properly:**

**Titan Magic-Size change and weapon mastery. Eventually can become a giant version of himself similar to Makarov. Weapons will vary.**

**Weapon Manifestation Magic-He can transform into any weapon and even parts of his body. He can also resonate with his partner, though they must be compatible with him. (Soul Eater abilities)**

**Rumble Magic-Chopper's from One Piece's abilities. Though I will put my own spin to some of them. **


	10. Chapter 10

Nero Raregroove

"The Oracion Seis? I've heard of them but only by reputation." Lucy, a blonde haired girl with a curvaceous body and large bust, stated. Her attire consisted of something similar to a cheerleader's uniform.

"Yes, they are a dark guild originally composed of six people. But they have an ace in the hole accompanying them." Mira, who changed drastically now. Her hair let down, a small front ponytail, high heels and finally a red dress with pink straps. She is no longer the headstrong girl she was before.

"Yeah but what can six people do? And what does one person matter." Macao laughed alongside some of comrades. Mira however interrupted them.

"They're strong, just because there are six of them doesn't mean they are any less dangerous. We're talking about one of the most powerful dark guilds ever." Mira was prevented to continue further as Makarov entered the guild.

"The Oracion Seis is truly formidable. We must defeat them for the success of this operation." Everyone stared at their master until Mira spoke.

"Welcome back Master." This made everyone fall down comically. Mira continued with her lecture as they all needed to hear the next part. "As I was saying, their ace gives them a major advantage. He is a dark mage who worked his way up the ranks, he is a true devil in human form and finally he has a bounty of 10 million jewels. The man known as Nero Raregroove." This made most of the members turn white. The more prominent members had sweat dropping their faces.

"That guy!" Natsu whispered to himself but Lucy heard it the same anyway.

(Flashback)

_"Not bad kiddies. You took down Lullaby and my subordinates of Eisenwald." A masked man confronted the guild masters and Fairy Tail members after their victory against the flute demon Lullaby. He had helmet-like mask with a face plate, a black trench coat that was shredded at the bottom, chains around his neck and finally he wore black boots and gloves. (Think of Vanitas in Kingdom Hearts with a black version of Vergil's trench coat except it has been shredded at the bottom)_

_"Nero Raregroove." Makarov stated aloud, shocking everyone around him and making them feel fear at his name. _

_"Devil's Child!" _

_"Black Flash!" _

_"Fallen Angel!" _

_"The Agent of Chaos!" _

_Several people whispered out his various titles he acquired. _

_"Hehehehe. My reputation precedes me. I came here to see Eisenwald's progress, too bad they disappointed me. Ah well, thanks for taking care of Lullaby. Sayonara everyone!" He did a mock salute, only for Natsu and Gray to unleash their attacks._

_**"Fire Dragon's Wing Slash!" "Ice-Make: Lance!" **_

_"Amateurs. Tsch." Nero held out his palm and absorbed the attacks, shocking them. He flashed behind the Fairy Tail trio. "Have a taste of your own medicine." Nero released the previous attack he absorbed and knocked back the trio. _

_"Bye bye!" Nero disappeared in a flash afterwards._

(End Flashback)

"We'll have to be careful with that man involved." Erza stated as they all had nervous looks except Natsu who had one of anger and confusion?

'That guy's presence felt familiar.' Natsu thought as the debriefing continued.

(Unknown Location)

"So we have four different guilds assembling to take us out? A challenge then." Stated, Angel, a white haired female who wore a revealing attire. Next to her was Racer, who had a blonde headdress and pointed nose. Beside Racer was Hoteye, a square faced man that wore a bishop-like attire and orange long hair. Beside Hoteye were Midnight and Cobra.

Cobra was a young man with a dark skin tone, purplish hair and he had a snake wrapped around him. Midnight was a gothic looking man with black/white hair and he was asleep on a levitating carpet. Standing behind them was their leader, Brain, holding a staff with a skull attached. Brain had six marks on his face and long white hair.

"Then infiltrate them. They will meet at the Blue Pegasus' Master Bob's palace." Nero appeared behind the members and made them jump up into the air in comedic fashion.

'How the hell does he do that?' They all thought except Brain.

"So unprofessional, maybe you guys should quit." Nero laughed at their faces, pissing them off to no end.

"Why you!" Cobra attacked Nero in anger but was knocked back by a spinning kick from the masked man.

"Predictable and..." Nero blocked Racer's strike and sent him flying. "...futile. Your magic doesn't work against me Racer."

"Enough Nero. We shall handle the main forces while you guard our guest." Brain pointed towards a casket that was stood up.

"What's with the casket? And did you say guest?" Nero stared at the coffin for a few seconds and then nodded. "Understood."

"Good, now time for us to make our move." The Oracion Seis moved out to continue their operations.

(Some time later)

"That was troublesome. Nero, we have returned with some guests." Brain returned with two new figures that Nero recognized instantly. Wendy who grew taller and had much

'What are those two doing here?' Nero recomposed himself and asked Brain a question. "What happened to the others?"

"Seems that the ambush was only able to momentarily hold them off. The dark guilds that are under our command won't be able to handle them I fear, so I sent my chosen five against them. It would seem the 10th Wizard Saint, Jura Neekis is truly a force to be reckoned with." Brain turned his attention to Wend.

"I want you to heal someone for me, then you are free to go." Wendy and Happy were shocked at this but despite being asked to by a much stronger mage, Wendy gave a look of courage. determination.

"No I won't do it. I am a wizard too and I promised my Nii-chan I would do my best!" Wendy took a fighting stance and was ready for a fight.

'What! I thought she couldn't fight?' Brain thought but soon had a smirk on his face. "Even if you can prove your ability to fight, do you really think you can hurt me?" Wendy grew a little nervous but maintained her form.

"You have fight in you, I give you that. But what if I told you that the person you need to heal is the one who saved your life." Wendy and Happy's eyes widened at this as Brain opened the casket to reveal a blue haired man with a mark on his face. This was Jellal Fernandes.

'Jellal is still alive?' Nero thought in shock as he thought the deranged wizard was dead. 'If he's revived then that means Brain plans on using Nirvana.' Wendy began trembling at the sight as she remembered how 'Jellal' helped her when she was younger.

'She's trembling. Wait, her hand are starting to glow. That means that she's actually going to heal him.' Nero watched as Happy screamed for her not to do it and told her about Jellal's crimes against his guild mates, however Wendy healed him as she felt she owed him all those years ago for helping her.

Jellal awoke as his body was rejuvenated by Wendy's magic. "WENDY!" Everyone turned to see Natsu and Carla arrive. "No way...Jellal!" Natsu enraged, charged Jellal with a fire empowered fist but was sent backwards by a blast from the blue haired wizard.

"Welcome back Jella...GYAHH!" Jellal sent a blast to Brain as well. He then looked over to Nero, who simply looked at his direction.

"Don't even think about it teme." Nero unleashed his intent to show he wasn't bluffing. Jellal simply left the hideout as Nero disappeared in a flash. Brain soon awoke and used **Telepathy **to contact Cobra to go after Jellal.

"Not bad Brain. Not bad at all." Nero managed to hijack Brain's spell and chuckled. He looked at the sky and said his thoughts aloud. "Show me your strength, Fairy Tail." He flashed away from his current location.

Soon, one by one, most of the Oracion Seis were defeated and Nirvana activated. With it, the one named Hoteye soon switched sides as Nirvana awakened his true self. Right now we see Natsu and Happy face off against Cobra and his pet snake Cubellios as the hovered above Nirvana.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Kurogane)

"It's no use, I can still hear your thoughts." Natsu smirked at Cobra's statement. Cobra once again read his thoughts and laughed, giving Natsu the distraction he needed. Natsu hit him with a **Fire Dragon's Fist,** and landed a strong hit.

"I guess Naruto-nii rubbed off on me." Cobra became enraged and both combatants charged each other. Cobra tried to hear Natsu's thoughts again but was hit by several fists by the pink haired man.

'I can't hear his thoughts anymore. How?' Cobra and Cubellios dodged another fist Natsu sent at them. "How am I unable to hear your thoughts when I could before?" He saw Natsu's smirk and was able to understand now. "Kisama! You were fighting without thinking at all!"

"That's no surprise. He rarely thinks at all." Happy stated aloud which made Natsu ticked off.

(End Ost)

"Oi I'm not stupid!" Cobra had smile and looked at Cubellios as they were amused by the duo's relationship.

"Your comedy act is getting annoying. Looks like I have to use my other power." Cobra had purple energy flowing around his body and his forearms becoming scaled with claws.

"Wait a minute. You're a..." Cobra smirked as he stood on his snake.

"Yes. I'm the **Poison Dragon Slayer**!" Cobra and Cubellios attacked the Fairy Tail duo.

(Cobra the Poison Dragon Slayer Ost)

Natsu and Cobra began to trade blows. Cobra was surprised with Natsu's speed increase but parried his attacks. He was able to land a solid hit against the pink haired man, causing a skin burn. Natsu hit his own at the same time and both tumbled backwards with their respective partners preventing their fall.

Cobra channeled poison through his legs and hit the charging Natsu who rebounded from his attack. However Cobra wasn't finished as he unleashed his own **Dragon's Roar **at them. Natsu tossed Happy away so that he was not hit by the attack. The attack hit Natsu dead on as he was diving to the ground, however Happy caught him before he could hit the ground.

'That hurt.' Natsu thought as he began to shake off the poison from his system.

'My poison is supposed to be deadly. How is he still able to fight?' He then saw a small amount of his poison being burned off Natsu's skin. 'So that's it, his body is able to generate heat that he burned off my poison. I have to finish this fight off soon.' Cobra winced in pain and felt Natsu's attacks.

Cubellios began to unleash a poison mist which Cobra consumed. His strength was replenished. He began to overpower Natsu with the other **Dragon Slayer **starting think of ways to counter which gave Cobra the ability to overhear his thoughts once again.

Cobra hit a barrage of poison enhanced fists as Natsu was hit blow for blow by them. Happy quickly used his maximum speed to escape from the onslaught while still holding Natsu. Luckily for them, Happy was slightly faster than Cobra's companion.

However whilst Cubellios was chasing them, Cobra fired another powerful **Dragon's Roar **at them. Happy narrowly avoided it but they hit a pillar that surrounded the center of Nirvana. It caused an explosion of flames which made Cobra smirk in victory.

(End Ost)

"They're dead. Time to return...What!?" Natsu ate the flames from the explosion and emerged with Happy barely lifting him above the ground.

(Fairy Tail 2014 Ost-Main Theme)

"I'm all fired up now. I wanted to save this technique for later but for you, well as Naruto-nii would say, special dai service!" Natsu and Happy charged, Cobra once again tried to read his thoughts but to his surprise he couldn't hear them once again. Cobra barely blocked each fist and kick strike.

'This time it's different, his presence feels different. He's fighting me with pure instinct like an animal!' Cobra was punched square at the jaw and even higher into the air. Natsu told Happy to take him above Cobra, the blue cat did so with the last of his strength as Natsu told him to go back to the ground.

"But you'll..." He was interrupted.

"Now!" Happy reluctantly did so as Natsu was above the falling Cobra. "My special move which I developed after Naruto-nii left. **Fire Dragon's Fury: Hiken!" **Natsu's fist became a brilliant orange color and enveloped his arm as it appeared it was never there at all. It became a brilliant fire pillar shaped like a fist.

"W-what? No! I won't be defeated by the likes of you! **Poison Dragon's Roar!" **Cobra used a fully powered roar, only for it to be overpowered by the attack. "GYYAAAHHHHH!" Cobra hit the ground, defeated by Natsu's **Hiken.**

(End Ost)

Natsu was beginning to fall himself but was able to use the last of his strength to spout flames and cushion his fall. He landed on his back tired, as well as motion sick. 'That spell took a lot out of me. That is why it's my special technique.'

'**Fire Dragon's Fury? **Looks like he still needs to perfect that technique but other than that, good job Natsu. Igneel would be proud of you.' Nero watched from afar and then started to walk away from the scene until he heard Cobra's scream of agony.

'What the?' He saw Brain dragging Natsu and spouting how he will turn him to his cause. 'His own nakama. I cannot forgive that no matter what.' He was about step in until Jura confronted Brain himself.

'Jura-san, I almost forgot about him. Looks like I'm not needed here.' Nero looked elsewhere and saw Wendy with Carla, looking lost within Nirvana's walls. 'Looks like they could use some help.'

Nero flashed near their location and walked up behind them. "Need some help?" Both females jumped up in fright.

"Okay who dare..." Carla spoke but as soon as she saw Nero she remained quiet.

"You're one of the Oracion Seis' comrades. What do you want from me?" Wendy took a defensive stance against him. Nero simply waved his hand at this.

"Calm down little Wendy, I'm not here to fight. Just came to tell you that your friends are over there." He pointed towards the location to where Jura and Brain faced off. "Natsu could use your help, especially with his motion sickness." Wendy's pupils dilated as Nero turned his back at them.

"Why are you helping us?" She asked with Carla flying beside her. Nero chuckled as he answered her.

"Let's just say I owe your brother Naruto." Now this had the desired effect as Wendy was now in complete shock alongside Carla. They would of asked more if Nero hadn't disappeared on them.

'His scent felt familiar but where from?' Wendy thought as she and Carla ran towards their friends location.

'Become strong Wendy-chan. Damn, the **Seals' **effects are starting to wear off. Better get out of here before I end up like Natsu.' Nero left the moving island as the victory would belong to Fairy Tail by the night's end.

It lead to the defeat of the entire Oracion Seis, with Brain, who reverted to his true personality of Zero. Zero was defeated by Natsu, who consumed special flames created by Jellal to achieve a state known as **Dragon Force. **This gave Natsu unimaginable power as Nirvana was destroyed, however with great happiness also came a great tragedy.

Jellal was taken by the new Magical Council, as was Richard. Jellal does not remember anything prior to the event of his re-awakening and Richard's true self was released thanks to Nirvana's adverse effect.

However the greatest tragedy would happen the next day, as Wendy's guild Cait Shelter revealed it's secret. They were illusions created to care for Wendy, made by their guild master who was also the one who created Nirvana.

(A few days later)

"We want all of you to welcome our new members. Wendy and Carla." All the guild members looked at the cute girl and instantly many went towards her. However it was not to last as Mira walked forward.

"Wendy-chan, is that you?" Everyone turned to see Mira with tears of joy starting to form. Wendy was confused until she got a good look at Mira's face.

"M-Mira-nee?" She said out loud which shocked the others. When Mira nodded, Wendy hugged her and cried. "Mira-nee! Taidama!" Mira hugged her back as the guild watched, with smiles on their faces, not caring how they knew each other.

(Unknown location)

An orb was showing Wendy and Mira's embrace to Nero, whose face was covered by the shadows. He had took off his helmet and placed it on the ground.

"Mira-chan, Wendy-chan. Fairy Tail, I miss you all but as soon as my mission is complete, I will return to you all." Nero's face was now uncovered, it was Naruto. He was still as handsome as ever but his blue eyes lacked the light they used to.

He picked up his helmet and put it back on. "Right now though, Nero Raregroove is needed."

**End. I also hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will have flashback depicting Naruto's journey through the past and how he took the identity. No flames, hey will be ignored. Positive feedback or constructive criticism is welcome. I wanted to get this arc done and dusted since I have plans for it on my other stories, big plans. The next chapter will be paced better and I promise to get the update as soon as possible. **

**Also for the poll for Kurama's magic, Titan is at the lead and Weapon Manifestation is second. Once you made your votes, that magic will be chosen. Also you cannot change your vote, so make sure your vote counts.**

**Here are the stats for Naruto as Nero: (These are his stats since he won't be using his Slayer Magic while as Nero)**

**Attack Power-4**

**Defence Power-4.5**

**Durability-4.5**

**Speed-4.5**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-3.5**

**Magical Power-4.5**

**Endurance-5**

**Total-35**

**Natsu's Stats (X784): (I'm making him stronger than canon)**

**Attack Power-4.5**

**Defence Power-3.5**

**Durability-4**

**Speed-4**

**Melee Combat-4.5**

**Intelligence-3**

**Magical Power-4**

**Endurance-4**

**Total-31.5**


	11. Chapter 11

Carnage Incarnate

"It's happening, the Anima is beginning to suck up the residents of Earth Land." A masked man who wore a mask, blue cloak and was wrapped in bandages, stated as he felt magic being absorbed. This was Mystogan, an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail.

(With Nero)

"What is this anomaly? It feels strange and yet familiar at the same time." Nero than looked over the direction which would lead him to his guild's location. "Magnolia is in danger, I have to check it out." Nero flashed away from his current location.

(Fairy Tail)

"So you met Naruto-nii before he arrived at Fairy Tail? You're his little sister like I'm his little brother?" When Wendy nodded shyly, Natsu grinned. "Sugoi! That means you're my sister as well. You can call me Natsu-nii!" Wendy was confused until she smiled at the suggestion.

"Yes, Natsu-nii." Natsu ruffled her hair as she giggled.

"Naruto-kun, both of your siblings are bonding." Mira looked at them with a serene smile. Lucy, who sat at the counter, asked the beautiful woman a question.

"Mira-san, who is this Naruto person?" The white haired mage just smiled warmly at her fellow mage.

"He's an S-Class mage of Fairy Tail and the Earth Dragon Slayer." If Lucy wasn't shocked before, she was now. Before she could talk, Mira continued. "He's also my boyfriend and was raised by Igneel's brother."

"WHHHHAAAAT!?" Lucy shouted out but the others were too busy brawling to have heard her shout. Mira explained the entire situation to her, of how Naruto met every one of them, how he became the youngest S-Class mage and finally how he left two years ago. "Wow, he sound remarkable. Do you have a picture of him?" Mira nodded and took out a locket and opened it.

"Here's a picture from two years ago." Lucy saw the picture and instantly she was shocked.

'He's gorgeous! Lucky Mira-san. Wait a minute? He looks familiar but from where?' Mira giggled as Lucy realized that she was staring at the picture in a weird way.

(Some time later, after Mystogan's confrontation with Wendy)

"They have turned to lacrima, I hope Gajeel-san gives the others the X-Balls." Mystogan stated as he was near the Anima, a portal which would leads to another dimension.

"Mystogan, did you cause this?" Mystogan turned to see Nero Raregroove in front of him.

"Nero Raregroove! How did you not go through the Anima?" Nero looked at the portal and then Mystogan.

"Answer me Mystogan, what did you do to everyone in Fairy Tail!?" He demanded. Mystogan was confused as to why a dark mage would want to know that.

"I have not done anything. This Anima leads to my home dimension of Edolas, the kind of Edolas is trying to harvest magic by taking it from Earth Land. I have been trying to prevent it but this time I couldn't do a thing. Now a question for you, why do you care?"

Nero removed his helmet to reveal his face. Mystogan's eyes widened at this. "Naruto, it's you. Why are you Nero?"

"I infiltrated several dark guilds so I could find out what they were planning. I'm the one who informed the council and legal guilds of the Balam Alliance, Master expected it two years ago and I volunteered to be a spy. It's good to see you again Mystogan."

Mystogan nodded. "It's good to see you again too Naruto. I understand now, since you're a Dragon Slayer, you are immune to the Anima's effects. I have a favor to ask of you, will you hear me out."

Naruto nodded as he Mystogan gave him a bottle of X-Balls. He explained that in Edolas, magic is used within items and was limited. These X-Balls will allow him to use his magic in Edolas and he also began to explain that in Edolas, there are counterparts of people he knows. However he also explained they are different from their Earth Land counterparts.

"How do you know this anyway?" He asked and Mystogan unmasked himself to reveal...Jellal! Naruto had one thing to say. "This is weirding me out ya know."

(Edolas, with Natsu's group)

"Wait so you're mages from Earth Land?" The Edolas Juvia asked. She and everyone in the Edolas Fairy Tail discovered Natsu, Wendy, Happy and Carla.

"And Erza's a member of your Fairy Tail? I don't know, seems far-fetched." Edo-Max stated but Edolas Warren told him it might not be so.

"You're me?" The Edolas Wendy was a young woman with a large bust. Some of the Edolas members laughed at this as they begin to see the resemblance between them. The Edolas fairies explained that they were labeled as a dark guild because they refused to disaband and how they suffered because of it.

"Please help us. Our friends are in trouble if what you say is true." Wendy stated but her older counterpart told her that it would most likely be impossible for them to save their friends as they would probably already be turned to lacrima.

"Even so, I won't abandon my friends. If you can tell us where we can find the kingdom, we'll be on our way." This shocked everyone in the Edolas version of Fairy Tail, with the Edolas Lucy looking worried.

"Hey, since Erza's with the kingdom, where's the Edo version of Naruto-nii?" Now this shocked everyone as Natsu referred to Naruto as his brother.

"W-wait! Earth Land's Naruto is your brother?" Reedus asked as everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail anticipated Natsu's answer.

"Yeah! He's so cool too! He's Wendy-chan's brother too!" Wendy nodded at this, shocking them further. Well everyone except the Edolas Mira, who smiled at the thought of Naruto being a mage of Fairy Tail.

"He's a revolutionary in Edolas. He is the only one opposing the king and fighting him to this day. He even defeated the kingdom's finest at one point but even he had trouble fighting a whole army." Edolas Gray stated whilst looking ashamed.

"What are you leaving out?" He glared at them, which made them stiff. This was not the Natsu they are use to, the intensity in his eyes made them sure of that.

"He was once a member of Fairy Tail here but unlike us he wanted to continue to fight the kingdom. We were too afraid and asked him to stop fighting, he left as he refused to stop fighting. We haven't seen him since that day." The Edolas Levy stated as she looked down to the ground, ashamed of her actions on that day.

The Earth Land mages looked at each other and nodded at them, though they were angry at how they treated their own. After gaining the information they needed, they left.

"How could they do that to Naruto-nii!?" Natsu was enraged at the thought, with the others agreeing.

"We didn't want him to leave you know." They turned to see the Edolas Mira who gave them a sad smile.

"Mira-nee!/Mira!/Mira-san!" They all said. She looked at them with hope in her eyes.

"Do not be mad at the others, Naruto-kun was like a brother to them and they regret doing that to him. I wanted to come with him that day but he told me it was too dangerous and that he left so we wouldn't get caught in his war against the kingdom." Mira had tears falling until she wiped them with her finger.

"You love him don't you?" Wendy stated as Mira nodded. "Just like our Naruto-nii and Mira-nee. Maybe your Naruto can help us Mira-nee." Wendy thought about what she just said. "Wait! I'm sorry, Mira-sa..." Edolas Mira placed her hand on Wendy's head.

"You can call me that, at least until you save your Mirajane Wendy-chan. If you head that way, you can find someone who can help you. Please stay safe." The four nodded as they left with Edolas Mira whispering for them to stay safe.

"I wonder what the Edolas version of Naruto-nii is like?" Natsu stated as they begin to think, varying from a mean guy to even a playboy. Suddenly they were attacked by a creature that came out from the ground and were about to be swallowed by it until, a mysterious figure came and cut it's eye.

(Attack On Titan Ost-Reluctant Heroes)

Natsu was on the ground alongside Happy and Carla while Wendy was picked up by the mysterious figure. He wore a hood and held a short sword with a handguard and chain link tassel on the hilt. The figure smirked as the creature attempted to attack him again but he dodged.

"Have to do better than that!" He literally sliced the creature I half quite easily. He let Wendy go as she made her way to her friends.

(End Ost)

"Thank you for saving us." Wendy and the others bowed at this. The hooded man recognized Natsu immediately and he also recognized Wendy.

"Natsu, that you? Wendy, you're a child. How?" They stared at him incredulously as the figure decided to remove his hood. It was Naruto, the Edolas Naruto to be exact. "It's me, Naruto."

"NARUTO-NII!" Natsu, Wendy and Happy tackled him.

"Okay Natsu's outburst is not surprising but the Wendy I know is as cold as Juvia. Who are you guys?" They all realized that this was the Edolas Naruto and backed off. "You are not from here are you?" They explained how they were from Earth Land and how they plan to head to the kingdom and save their friends.

"I see, I've heard about Earth Land from a friend of mine. Perhaps you know him? His name is Jellal." They all were now shocked at this. Before they could say anything Naruto sensed a presence nearing them. "Nice to see you again Ashley-san." Behind him was Lucy Ashley, the Edolas version of Lucy Heartfilia.

"Naruto-ku...san. It's nice to see you again." This Lucy, usually headstrong was now looking away from the former Edolas Fairy Tail mage, who turned away from her.

"Take them to get weapons, they'll need it if they can't use their magic for the time being. Can you at least do that for me?" Lucy slowly nodded as Naruto pulled his hood over his head and walked away.

(Some time later at Edolas Fairy Tail guild)

(Akame Ga Kill Ost-Jaegers)

"He's a monster!"

"He beat our strongest members without trying!"

"Come on kiddies, I was just testing out how strong you are compared to your Earth Land counterparts. Needless to say, I'm disappointed by the results. I didn't even need my magic for you guys." The dark guild was shocked at this, as the person they were facing was Nero himself.

"It's no wonder you gave up the fight with the kingdom of Edolas, your resolve is weak. I heard how your former guild master was killed by them but if he were to see you know, he would be even more disappointed more than me. I'll take my leave now." Nero flashed away from the dark guild, whose members possessed downcast looks.

(End Ost)

(Edolas Naruto's location)

In a forest surrounded be dead creatures we see the Edolas version of Naruto walking but he was not alone.

'I feel a strong presence nearby.' Edolas Naruto opened his weapon's sheath and one of his eyes became a darker shade of blue as well as slitted. 'There!' Nero jumped out of his hiding spot as Naruto struck it.

"You're a sensory type as well as a combat type? Impressive." Naruto glared at him as he held his weapon with his backhand. 'His power is building up but how?'

"Face the power of carnage mortal. Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot!" Soon the image of a creature appeared and Naruto's body was covered in chains until they broke. He was now covered in powerful armor which radiated power. (Grand Chariot from Akame Ga Kill, I decided to use this instead of Incursio, since let's face it, design-wise it is better. Also the fact it might actually be more powerful than Incursio and I will give it extra abilities.)

"I normally don't use Grand Chariot this way but you're a special case. Your magic is incredible, did the king send you?" He pointed at Nero and demanded an answer.

"I don't take orders from anyone, especially a two-bit hack king like Faust. But if you want a fight, then I'll be glad to oblige." Both charged each other as their fists caused a massive shockwave to devastate the area around them.

(Hellsing Ultimate-Black Dog-One Million Bullets) (For this fight I will refer Earth Land Naruto as Nero and the Edolas one as Naruto)

Nero ran forward as he summoned a magic enhanced fist. Naruto moved out of the way and attempted a clothesline, Nero ducked at the last second and swiped his legs. Naruto however was too fast and was behind him within seconds. Nero however flashed away from him.

Nero sent a strong fist at Naruto and had a direct, only for him to wince and block a powerful strike from Naruto who ripped his attire, revealing several Seals written within it. Nero had a second layer of clothing, meaning the first layer acted as 'skin' which hid the Seals. Nero closed his left hand and explosion occurred as one seal from his arm vanished.

'This suit may be filled with Seals but his armor is a different story. Carnage Incarnate indeed. Looks like I have to use my Dragon Slayer Magic.' Nero thought as Naruto summoned a spear to help him strike at Nero.

Nero having decided to take things more seriously as he waited for Naruto's attack. "Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!" Nero sent a powerful earth enhanced fist, which broke Naruto's spear and sent him backwards. Nero followed him while diving underground and literally tunneling after the flying warrior.

Naruto landed on his feet but felt a hand grab his ankle and quickly jumped away. 'He's taking me seriously now but Grand Chariot's defensive capabilities are no joke either.' He would regret those thoughts as Nero was in front of him and began to match him blow for blow.

'He's matching me in Grand Chariot! He's no ordinary mage.' He maintained a distance and placed his hands in a triangle motion. "Grand Devastation!" A dark colored blast was sent from his hands while Nero unleashed a Dragon's Roar at the same time.

Their attacks clashed and caused an explosion. Nero's helmet cracked and revealed his true face which Naruto caught.

(End Ost)

"You're me?" Edolas Naruto changed back to normal and took off his hood. Earth Land Naruto was shocked as well but was

"You're my Edolas counterpart. Jellal said I would meet you around here." Edolas Naruto's eyes widened for a brief second.

"You've met Jellal. Looks like we got off the wrong foot, I apologize." He bowed at him.

"I'm sorry too, I should of removed my mask earlier. Just that I've been playing Nero for so long." Both gave each other fist bumps and began to talk about their lives.

"So you took the job of infiltrating dark guilds to protect your friends and family? You're a good guy!" Edolas Naruto grinned while Naruto gave his own grin.

"You too buddy. You're still fighting for your guilds right to exist and you have a most badass weapon." Both Naruto's got along well and discussed several topics until Earth Land Naruto told him about how he confronted the Edolas Fairy Tail.

"But I think you were too harsh with my guild. Why did you attack them?" Naruto sighed at his counterpart's question.

"To bring back their resolve." Edolas Naruto was still Naruto. He understood what his Earth Land counterpart meant by that.

"They have nothing to do with this war I have with the kingdom of Edolas. I can handle i..." Naruto interrupted his Edolas counterpart.

"Bullshit! They are being oppressed by Faust's rules, in fact didn't that old fart decree that guilds were to be disbanded. If that's true, shouldn't Fairy Tail cease to exist in this world. They should know the dangers!" Edolas Naruto argued back.

"Not everyone has the resolve to fight like me or you! My guild suffered enough, I won't let them any longer. I'll bear it alone!" Naruto glared at the Edolas native and smacked him on his face, sending him to the ground.

"Baka! You don't have to do this alone! It's obvious you left so you can protect them. I left my guild for two years so I could do the same, but unlike you I'm willing to accept help from my nakama." He looked at the downed Naruto who spat some blood.

"Maybe we aren't alike after all if you easily give up on your friends. Have faith in them like they did in you before." Naruto held out his right hand for his Edolas counterpart to take. Naruto looked at Earth Land's Naruto hand and took it, nodding at his suggestion.

"You have no idea about how we can help them, do you?" His Earth Land self grinned and shook his head.

"I was hoping you wouldn't figure it out." Both of them began to plan out how they can help their respective guilds.

(Some time later, Extalia-Floating Island and home of Exceeds)

(Edolas Army vs Earth Land Fairy Tail &amp; Allies)

"Damn that Erza Knightwalker." Kurama, who managed to travel to Edolas alongside Gajeel, stated as they just dealt with a full powered blast of the Dragon Chain Cannon. The weapon was destroyed thanks to the Earth Land mages as well as Mystogan's efforts. Erza Knightwalker, Erza's Edolas counterpart who cowardly attacked Mystogan from behind.

"Unleash the demon now!" Knightwalker ordered her men to open a giant box which held a creature of unimaginable power. 'The binds couldn't hold it anymore anyway. In fact even I fear this creature of pure destruction.' The box was opened, however some of the soldiers lost their lives as the creature appeared and ate some of them.

"It can't be, the legendary creature that is said to be comparable to a dragon. Tyrant!" The beast had four eyes, a dragon shaped body, horns and finally blue/silver fur.

"A monster!" Lucy shouted out as they felt it's powerful roar and began to charge at them., getting near them until someone stopped it.

"Earth Dragon's Iron Fist!" The Tyrant was hit by a a powerful fist from Naruto who arrived in the nick of time. The Tyrant went through Extalia and down to the ground. "Made it in time." Naruto turned to see his nakama, as they stared at him with shock, happiness and tears.

"Long time no see everyone." Naruto grinned as the fight for freedom began.

(Edolas Fairy Tail)

"We have to fight! We've been oppressed for too long. If there's a low chance for freedom, we must take it." Edolas Lucy, who cut her own hair, stood in front of her guild mates. A lot of them were reluctant and less eager to perish at the hand of the Edolas kingdom.

"She's right!" They all turned to see their former member Naruto arrive, a lot of them looked on in shock. "The person who fought all of you a while ago was my Earth Land counterpart, I heard how he beat all of you easily." A lot of them were embarrassed for their defeat but Naruto wasn't done. "He did so you all can regain your resolve!"

"O-our resolve?" Gray said aloud as Naruto nodded.

(Akame Ga Kill-Incursio)

"Yes. For too long you allowed that one taste of defeat control your actions, becoming cowards in the process. I foolishly believed that I could beat them on my own and everything would be alright again but I was wrong. My counterpart told me that I should trust in my nakama more and have faith in you guys like you did me when I was still a member. Despite me leaving I always thought of myself as a member of Fairy Tail, so please listen to this one members request." The next thing he did shocked them to the core. He took a small knife and plunged it into his hand.

"I make a vow as man, a mage and a member of Fairy Tail that I will not allow anyone to die in this battle. I want Fairy Tail to be free!" They all cried tears and the men shouted loud.

"We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu Dragion, a man who is usually timid, shouted out with renewed strength.

"I'll show them no mercy!" Gray took out a spear.

"Let's show them what we are made of!" Lucy stated.

"But first..." Mira spoke as everyone listened. "Welcome home, Naruto-kun." They all cheered as Naruto had a tear drop from his eye. They all prepared for their fight as a guild.

**End. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also there is a Naruto in Edolas because thanks to Naruto's rebirth in Earth Land, a counterpart was born in Edolas. I actually started this yesterday and could of submitted it earlier but decided to fine tune it a bit. I wanted to focus mainly on Naruto this chapter and his counterpart. **

**Also what do you think of Edolas Naruto, he is similar to his Earth Land counterpart but has some differences. Mainly he is self-righteous and is more naive than his counterpart. **

**Comment but no flames, only constructive criticism or positive reinforcement. **


	12. Chapter 12

A Guild

"NARUTO-NII!/NARUTO-KUN/NARUTO-SAN!" The Fairy Tail mages shouted.

"Yo everyone. It's been a while." Naruto smiled at them.

"You!" Gajeel pointed at him but Naruto gave him a shit eating grin.

"Yo! Gajeel-san!" Naruto turned back to face the enemy and then glared at Erza Knightwalker alongside the army who felt fearful of Naruto as his eyes held such intensity.

'What is this? Sweat?' Knightwalker thought as rubbed sweat from her face. 'No, this is fear. I refuse to be afraid!' Edolas Erza didn't get the chance as the Tyrant stood back up and unleashed a wild roar.

"Tough bastard ain't he? I'll handle this guys, so I'll leave the Edolas army to you." They all nodded with Kurama looking at his partner.

"Nice to have you back. Don't die baka." Naruto nodded as the Tyrant charged. Naruto got on its back and managed to move it away from Extalia. Erza fought with her counterpart. King Faust arrived with a magic draining weapon, the Dorma Anim.

"Dorma Anim, it means Dragon Knight in our native tongue. Just as deadly as the Tyrant." Jellal stated as the three **Dragon Slayers **took on the king inside his weapon. Kurama went with Jellal and Pantherlily, an exceed who was as tall as Elfman, if not taller.

Meanwhile Gray, Lucy, Happy and Carla faced off with the army on the ground. "There's too many of them." Lucy stated aloud but suddenly an explosion interrupted the soldiers from attacking them. It was the Edolas Fairy Tail, lead by Edolas Naruto.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Shippuu Jinrai)

"Charge!" He pointed his weapon at them. Team Shadow Gear, went first, taking down several soldiers at their path. Natsu Dragion, gained some courage and smacked several enemies, though he was still the timid one.

Both Gray's met each other and argued. Juvia was annoyed by the sight of two Gray's where the Edolas Gray revealed to the Earth Land Gray that he loved Juvia, which made his counterpart scream out how he can have the hots for the psycho.

"Is that your Naruto?" Lucy asked Lucy Ashley who smiled at the sight of Naruto easily dispatching soldiers. Loke tried to flirt with Edolas Lucy but was flat out rejected.

"GYAAHHH!" Most of the mages, including Shadow Gear, were hit by a lot of the army's flying creatures. The mages had trouble dealing with them except Naruto as his skills were enough to slice them in half.

"One last time then." Naruto was in the position to transform now. The Edolas mages looked on in shock but then cheered, knowing what was going to occur.

"He's going to use it's full powers." Edolas Wendy stated as she protected Carla using her tonfos.

"Full power?" Both exceeds asked and turned to see everyone in Edolas Fairy Tail grin with their Mirajane grinning like the old Mira from Earth Land.

"**Carnage Incarnate: Grand Chariot!" **Once again Naruto was covered in armor and flashed in front of one of the creatures, beating it with one punch. "**Grand Devastation!" **Naruto used his powerful technique and blasted more creatures into smithereens. He then punched the ground, making the soldiers fall backwards.

"Now behold the power of Edolas' strongest mage!" Lucy Ashley and the rest cheered at this.

(Ost End)

(With Jellal, Pantherlily and Kurama)

"An exceed that uses magic other than **Aera**. Incredible." Pantherlily commented ans Jellal nodded. Kurama took down soldiers in his way as both of his allies were still injured by Erza Knightwalker's surprise assault.

"Even Naruto doesn't know about my abilities." Kurama grinned as they moved forward towards the Anima chamber.

(With Naruto and Tyrant)

(Fairy Tail Ost- Counterattack Signal)

Tyrant sent a blast of ice against our blond hero who dodged it to the side. Naruto ran forwards and uppercutted the creature. It rebounded from the attack while airborne and dived while spinning rapidly to launch a powerful drill attack.

**'Earth Dragon's Shield!' **Naruto created his defensive wall that he hasn't used since his S-Class exam to prevent Tyrant's attack but it proved ineffective against it as it was crushed. Naruto slammed his fist and created a pillar which helped him avoid being mauled by the Tyrant.

Naruto landed back to the ground as the Tyrant stopped spinning and turned around to lunge at Naruto. Naruto rolled out of the way and extended both index and middle finger on each hand out, alongside his thumbs, emulating guns. Small glowing orbs appeared at fingertips and Naruto rapidly shot the creature as his bullets became piercing beams.

It screamed in pain and surprised Naruto by becoming invisible. 'It's learning from our fight. And here I thought that it would be some glorified Wyvern.' Naruto could here it's movements and follow it's scent.

"Found you!" Naruto hit an enhanced earth kick with a barrage of fists! It's camouflage gone. The Tyrant swung its tail and sent him flying. Naruto managed regain his footing but had to dodge another tail swipe from Tyrant.

'No wonder it's considered dangerous, it adapts fast. I knew I couldn't underestimate it.' Tyrant wasn't done as it breathed out fire from it's mouth. Naruto smirked as he allowed it to engulf him.

(End Ost)

"Best you got monster?" Naruto appeared as his skin was covered with earth but it was falling from his face. "Natsu's flames are hotter but thanks for giving me a good fight." "**Earth Dragon's Tremor!" **He sent a strong ground shattering punch at the ground, which caused an earthquake and trapped the creature, giving him a chance to unleash a final blow.

(Magic Last-Fairy Tail Ost)

Naruto's body possessed a cerulean glow as he breathed and unleashed a powerful final attack. "**Earth Dragon's Roar!" **This roar was different from Naruto's usual roar as it caused the ground to shake and release a powerful earth beam at the Tyrant.

The Tyrant roared until it was completely destroyed by Naruto's attack.

(With Natsu's Group)

All three destroyed the fully-powered Dorma Anim. They confronted the defeated king who saw images of dragon behind each evil eyed **Dragon Slayer.**

(Edolas Fairy Tail)

"**Grand Fall!" **Edolas Naruto performed a powerful dropkick which defeated the last of the army.

"Victory is ours!" Everyone raised their hands and cheered. Naruto used the last of his magic and returned to normal.

(End Ost)

"What's happening?" The Fairy Tail members saw the sky beginning to absorb their magic. They went to the kingdom to seek answers and found a disturbing sight. Natsu was acting like a maniac and wore a cape with horns.

"I'm the great Demon King, Dragneel. Redfox, Marvell. Show them our power." Wendy and Gajeel attacked buildings. They scared several citizen's ran away from them. "GAHAHAHAHA! You go too, my hound of destruction!"

"I hate you so bad right now." We see wearing a hood with horns attached. Naruto had a comically stoic expression and destroyed a building in front of the crowd. He looked at them and said, "Roar." They screamed and ran away from him.

Soon Jellal confronted them and he and Natsu fought with their fists. This was the plan of the mages, for them to take the blame and allow Jellal to become the hero. Natsu and Jellal recited the three conditions which someone leaving Fairy Tail was to follow. They were:

You must never reveal sensitive information about Fairy Tail to others for as long as you live.

You must never use former contacts met through your being in the guild for personal gain.

Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all your might, you must never consider your own life to be something insignificant, and you must never forget about your friends for as long as you live.

Soon the Earth Land mages, alongside the exceeds, were being sucked in by the Anima, returning to Earth Land. The Edolas mages were beginning to despair.

"Without magic, our guild serves no purpose." Gray Surge stated until his counterpart stopped their rambling.

"It takes more than magic to be a guild. You still have your friends don't you? A guild is a place where feeling are nurtured and bonds formed. Besides you all belong to Fairy Tail." A they all looked at each other and fond memories surfaced.

(With Erza)

"We are both Erza." Both Erza's stated as Erza Scarlet was returning to her world.

(Back with Fairy Tail)

"Bye bye everyone." Wendy said as she waved. Lucy, Gray, Natsu and Happy also gave their goodbyes. Naruto looked at his counterpart and nodded as he was beginning to float away from him.

"Don't slack off from training other me!" Naruto told his counterpart who gripped his bicep.

(Earth Land, after Team Natsu's and Naruto's arrival)

They all arrived in Earth Land alongside the Exceeds of Extalia. They all apologized for their behavior and the Queen explained to the Fairy Tail wizards that the exceed eggs were sent here to be protected as the Queen's prediction ability had already predicted the fall of Extalia, which crashed down to the ground after Edolas lost their magic.

They then told Carla that she inherited the Queen's prediction ability and had assumed that it was her mission to capture a **Dragon Slayer. **Carla after much decision allowed them to stay. Naruto managed to see the resemblance between Carla and the Queen. The Exceeds all left as Naruto was gripped by the shoulder by Erza.

"Do you want to explain why you were in Edolas? Or how you know Mystogan?" Naruto was beginning to sweat.

"Nevermind that, where's my cat? Where's Lily!?" They all wondered who he meant until Kurama pointed out that Lily was that giant black Exceed.

"I'm right here." They all saw Pantherlily, the size of a regular Exceed now. "It seems I can only retain my original body for a small amount of time in Earth Land. However I'm more interested in joining the guild that looked after the prince, you promised me Gajeel!" Gajeel looked at Erza who nodded. He shocked his guild mates by hugging Lily.

"Wait, since when did Gajeel join Fairy Tail?" Naruto said out loud, shocking Lucy and Gray.

"You're so slow!" They both shouted at him but he seemed to ignore it as he was still shocked with the thought of Gajeel hugging a cat.

"I also found an enemy snooping around." Gajeel was impressed by his partners' alertness. They all braced themselves to confront this person but to their shock it was onne of their own...Lisanna.

(Edolas Fairy Tail)

Mira and her brother stood looking at the sky. They knew that Lisanna would leave soomeday but not this soon.

"You two going to be alright?" They turned to see Naruto behind them with his arms folded. Elfman, decided to give them time alone to talk things out. "Thanks big guy." Naruto told Elfman who went to help the others.

Both of them looked at each other with deep longing. Then Mira slapped him without mercy. "Ouch! Mira-chan why did you slap me?" Naruto rubbed his cheek but was surprised by a kiss from Mira, which he returned.

"That's leaving me and fighting the kingdom alone! And the kiss was for coming back to me." She smiled at the end of her sentence.

"I'm sorry for doing that to you. The last thing I ever wanted was to hurt you, the person I loved the most." She placed her hand on his cheek and smiled at him, however what he said next shocked her. "But I don't regret it doing it one bit."

"W-what?" Was her intelligent response.

"You heard me Mira-chan. I don't regret it, because it was it was to protect you more than anything." Mira's eyes widened at this. "I love you more than life itself, I would gladly let you hate me if it meant that you wouldn't get hurt or even killed. I understand if you don't want to..." Mira kissed him deeply again and this time they remained this way for minutes.

"I understand why you did it Naru-kun but that doesn't change the fact that it hurt... a lot. I want to be by your side forever and always, you were my best friend since childhood. When you left I wanted to be beside you but I felt that I fell behind you. I-I-I thoug-h-ht I-I would lose you!" Naruto hugged her and wiped away her tears.

"Never. You'll never lose me, I promise you." What they didn't notice was Elfman looking at them from afar.

'Finally. Naruto, take care of my sister.' He walked back, only to find his fellow males forced to pull their guild to the Capital. The women of Fairy Tail gave him a look which said 'Go help them pull.' Elfman had no choice unless he wanted to get beaten up by Lucy.

Meanwhile Jellal had exiled his father from the kingdom and made the elite force atone for their sins. Erza and the rest wanted to refuse but Jellal stated that killing her would be waste and that he would not give them the easy way out.

Back with Fairy Tail, we see all of them arrive in the city. All of the males lay on the ground, tired from pulling the guild, well except Naruto. Naruto was still tired but not as much as the others, though he was only helping them pull because it was his duty as the new guild Master of Edolas Fairy Tail.

The women had guaranteed to the citizen's that they would help out with repairs as builders and would be paid for their services. "Men! Get to work!" Lucy told them as they cried out how cruel she was.

"Alright guys let's get to work! The sooner we get everything done, the sooner we can eat!" Naruto grinned as the males looked at him in disbelief.

'Somebody kill us!'

(Earth Land)

Lisanna ran to her brother and sister's location. Finding them at the graveyard in the pouring rain. They turned to see their sister alive and well, Mira and Elfman hugged embraced her as they cried in each others arms.

"I love a happy ending." Naruto sniffed as Wendy gave him a tissue out of thin air. He blew on it and gave it to Kurama who looked angry.

"Why are you giving it to me!? I don't want it!" Naruto just ignored him and looked at the smile on Mira's face which the young woman noticed as her eyes made their way to his own. She let go of her siblings and walked towards her boyfriend who was supposed to be on a mission for a while.

'Oh crap, I know that look. I'm dead unless my na...' He saw the rest of comrades go near the other two Strauss siblings, all not wanting to be a part of what was going to happen to their blonde friend. 'Traitors!' He was waiting for a slap from his girlfriend but instead was hugged by her.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Mirajane Theme)

"I missed you Naru-kun." He hugged her back while holding back tears. "Welcome home."

"I'm back for good Mira-chan. Sorry for not being there when you needed me." He held on to her as if she was his liferaft. But she smoothed her hand over his scalp.

"What are you talking about? That was out of your control, you didn't know what would happen?" She told him in a gentle tone.

"But even so..." Mira held her finger on his lips.

"It's not your fault Naru-kun, you were protecting the guild in your own way. I still love you, that will never change." Naruto's tears streamed down his face with Mira wiping them away. He smiled afterwards as they did something they haven't done in two years, kiss each other.

Everyone else either blushed, looked away or in Natsu' case grinned. Suddenly Mira stopped their kiss and folded her arms. "Still you better make it up to me later on." Naruto put his hands up in surrender.

"Alright, alright. I'll make it up to you but first, anything you want." Mira made a victory sign and giggled. "Let's go home, everyone probably should know that Lisanna-chan is alive." The oldest Strauss sister nodded as they all left the graveyard.

(Ost End)

After changing their attires, since they were obviously worn out and dirty, they all walked through the entrance of the guild. There everybody stood in shock, looking at Lisanna. The men were crying manly tears and rushed to hug her but Elfman sent them flying with one strike.

Master Makarov told Lisanna it was good to have her back and she nearly killed the old man with a bear hug. "Geez, Lisanna-chan don't try and kill Jii-san." Everyone turned to see Naruto there with his arms folded.

His hair remained the same but his attire no consisted of a black full-sleeved shirt, orange pants, black boots, an orange flack jacket and finally his headband with a spiral.

"NARUTO!" They all surrounded him as he greeted everyone. Gildarts, who came back before, walked up to him. They bumped elbows and grinned.

"Nice to have you back, gaki." Gildarts stated and Naruto smirked at him.

"You too, jiji." Now Gildarts gave his own smirk as both butted heads.

"Don't even think about fighting here. I can't deal with the complaints from the council anymore." Everyone laughed and enjoyed themselves, until Natsu had to ask a question which made the whole guild look at Naruto.

'I'm going to kill you one day Natsu, I just know it.' Naruto looked at Makarov who nodded for his acceptance.

"I was infiltrating dark guilds by disguising myself as a dark mage." They all blinked while some already had their jaws wide open.

"WHAAAAAT!?"

**End. This one took a while but I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wanted to get this done and dusted, next chapter Naruto will give a brief explanation of his time becoming Nero. Also Kurama's magic will be kept hidden until voting ends, which will end soon. Right now, Titan is winning and Weapons Manifestation is second with four votes behind. So vote otherwise it'll be over and I will accept only actual votes. **

**I would also like to state that the reason why some of the spellings changed were because my Microsoft Office expired and I'm using an online version which is US system based. I'm from the UK in case any of you haven't read my profile. Check out some of my challenges.**

**Trailer for special chapter: (Another movie chapter)**

"I was born to noble parents." A woman screams in pain as she give birth.

"I was groomed to become the next heir of clan." A young boy, whose face was hidden in darkness, was writing on a desk with several books on the side.

"I also learned magic and researched the supernatural." We see the boy become a young man who began experimenting in a lab.

"I became so obsessed with my research that my own family disowned me." The young man had been scorned and banished from by his parents and siblings.

"I still continued my research and eventually I became insane." The man had injected himself with a powerful drug which enveloped him a dark light.

"I murdered my parents and did unspeakable things to my sisters. I sealed myself in our old home for fifty years." The man hid himself in his own home as years passed by.

"I am a monster. And so are my children." Shadowed creatures appear the man now wore a metal dome which covered his face. A monster scream has been heard as the screen fades.

**The first movie for Earth Dragon is underway, until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

Naruto's Risky Business

"You pretended to be part of a dark guild? AWESOME!" Natsu shouted out as everyone sweat dropped at his outburst, though they had to agree with him.

"Is this true Master?" The resident redhead Erza sternly looked at the aging man for an answer. Makarov just gawked at pictures of Mirajane from her photoshoot.

"Jii-chan is looking at Mira-chan's swimsuit pictures." Natsu told them with a bored look on his face. Naruto however stood behind Makarov with a look that said 'bloody murder' on him.

"Say what?" Naruto's voice was cold and deadly as Makarov stopped staring at the magazine. "Jii-san, you better have a good explanation for this?" He cracked his knuckles and his eyes turned red.

"Naru-kun! You can't beat up Master!" Makarov sighed in relief but it was short lived thanks to Mira's next words. "Without me! I mean I'm the one he was perving at. Well my photos to be exact but same principle."

"I'm sorry!" Makarov began to pray silently. Luck was on his side as Erza interrupted all of this.

"Can we get back to the task in hand? I want to know if what Naruto said was true?" Erza demanded as Naruto was the one who answered her.

"Well technically the council wanted it and Jii-san gave me a choice. I said yes. Don't blame him, I'm responsible for my own actions. Though I told Mira-chan after I was asked, I can't keep secrets from her." Naruto drank some wine as he continued.

"I was the one who gave information on the Balam Alliance." Now this got everyone looking at him with mixtures of awe, shock and some, pride. "It all started when I left the guild...

(Flashback with dialog)

I found myself in a town inhabited with Dark Mages, I wore a hood over my head so they wouldn't recognize me.

_Our blonde Fairy Tail mage walked into a bar and saw several men harassing a young woman with black hair. "Please leave me alone." Then men made perverted faces at her but one of them was hit by a beer mug from nowhere, knocked out from the impact._

_"Who dares!?" The leader of the thugs shouted at the rest of the bar's occupants. They noticed Naruto standing near the entrance. "Where do you think your going?" He stated in a dangerous tone which Naruto replied to nonacantly._

_"Me?" He pointed to himself in a lazy manner. "I was just leaving but I think I'll stay." He smiled underneath his hood until it showed his blue eyes were enraged, causing most to piss their pants but they still decided to fight, believing in their numbers advantage. "So I can kick your teeth down your throats!" _

_(Assassin's Creed 3 Ost- Fight Club)_

_Naruto ducked under a big man's left hook, gripped his arm and tossed him at the others. He jumped into the air and performed a hurricanrana on another behemoth, hitting more goons in the process. _

_He gestured for them to fight on against him. They began firing magic shots at him. Naruto grabbed the girl, flipped the table so it's surface faced the goons and used it as a shield. He, while holding the girl made it over to the bar counter and placed the girl alongside the bartender._

_Taking a barrel of alcohol, he tossed into the air, with the Dark Mages taking the bait. The contents temporarily blinded them and Naruto used this chance to take them out. He leaped up and clotheslined two of them and then slides underneath another one, tripping him and then elbowing him to the ground. He then grabbed two more members and slammed their faces together._

_Naruto then takes a beer bottle, smacking it on top one more member. He felt the leader trying to sneak behind him and just punched him with the back of his hand. "Weakling."_

_(Ost End)_

_Naruto walked up to the fallen leader, picked him up and slapped him awake. "Leave or do I have to use my magic this time?" This made the leader gulp as Naruto tossed him and the others out. _

After helping those nice people out, I asked for information on several Dark Guilds. I found a prominent one, you should be familiar with. Eisenwald. Of course the hood wouldn't do much good as I had to change my look and magic to match my alter ego.

Using **Sealing Magic, **a magic similar to Freed and Levy's. The magic itself allow me to do plenty of things, such as sealing objects, teleport and enhance my other abilities.

_Naruto is seen practicing his new magic and finally perfected it. He wore a bodysuit covered in seals and began to test out his new techniques. He later went to a blacksmith and picked up his order, his helmet._

_He put on his final disguise and became his alter ego. _

Didn't have time fully test the suit beforehand and chose to field test it. I easily defeated several Dark Guilds and before I knew it, I met the Oracion Seis.

_"Interesting skills you have there. I'm impressed, in fact your magic is more potent than my own." Brain stated as the rest of the Oracion Seis were shocked by his statement._

_"I'll take that as a compliment. These guys were meant to test my capacity but to be honest they felt like fodder." Brain raised a brow and asked Naruto a question._

_"Do you wish to fight my chosen warriors then?" Naruto was suspicious at those words. He noticed Racer whisper to Cobra about using his __**Listening Magic, **__but thanks to Naruto's advanced hearing he blocked him out. _

_"Ah ah ah." Naruto waved his finger, complete with a mocking tone. "Reading people's mind isn't nice Cobra." Racer charged him, seemingly using superspeed but Naruto disappeared and reappeared behind the others. _

_"Your magic alters the way somebody perceives time but only at a certain range. Unless someone who has better senses or even faster than you, hand-to-hand would be useless." Now all of the Dark Mages were impressed at this. _

_"You are proving to be quite skilled. How about joining our cause?" Brain extended his hand as Naruto took it. "Welcome to the darkness!"_

(Flashback End)

That's how I allied with the Oracion Seis." Now the entire guild was silent but Gildarts asked the question everyone wanted to know.

"What was your alias?" Naruto looked and spoke with a grin.

"My alias was...Nero Raregroove." Now two reactions happened, some members turned white while others fainted.

"WHATTTTTTTT!?" Everyone in Fiore could hear it. Naruto proved it by activating a **Seal **on his arm, covered in a blinding light. There stood Nero Raregroove, causing some to panic and forget it was Naruto.

"Relax, it's me Naruto everyone." He changed back to normal and grinned. Makarov grinned too but smacked Naruto's head as his eyes turned white and smoke coming out of his ears.

"You have a 10 million bounty baka! I read you destroyed and defaced several council monuments, then graffitied your, *cough* err Nero Raregroove's name in Crocus!" The ones who didn't know this had dinner plates for eyes.

"At least no one got hurt with me preventing casualties." Makarov's cheeks twitched until he sighed.

"That is true and you are Natsu's brother figure. Destruction is your family specialty." Naruto and Natsu shouted and indigent 'HEY' as everyone laughed.

"You are so getting pranked later Jii-san!" Now everyone shut up, Lucy and the former Phantom Lord mages in confusion, the others because they know how capable Naruto is with pranks.

"No Naru-kun, well at least not tonight. You have two years of making up to do and you're starting tonight." She had her hands on her hips to emphasize her seriousness.

"Of course Mira-chan." Naruto whispered to Natsu and Wendy. "We'll do it tomorrow." Wendy muttered why she would do something like that, with Naruto replying to her. "Because we're family and pranking is within our tradition. Besides I'll get you a strawberry cheesecake if you co-operate." Wendy immediately agreed with Naruto.

"Oi blondie!" Naruto saw Gajeel glare at him.

"Yo Gajeel-san, I see your hair is back to normal." Naruto dodged a fist from the black haired youth and then taunted him. "Too bad! I thought blonde was a better look for you." Naruto ducked another punch until Levy interrupted them.

"Wait! You mean you pranked Gajeel-san?" Gajeel was the one who answered her question with some annoyance laced in his tone.

"He dyed all of the Elemental Four's hairs blonde, including Juvia's, after beating all of us in a fight by himself." Gajeel continued to explain that Phantom Lord offered him to join their guild once and Naruto even managed to hurt Jose.

"Ah yes, I remember that, Jose had to stay in a hospital in a week. Good going gaki." Makarov bumped fists with Naruto as Gajeel just gave on trying to hit Naruto.

"Still a ruffian as always Naruto-san. But I never would of thought you were Nero Raregroove, he was so intelligent and you're the opposite." Naruto glared at Carla until he gave a smirk.

"Do you really want to cross that line Carla-san. After all, before you only saw me rarely but now you have to deal with me 24/7." Carla turned whiter than what she already was and nodded slowly.

"So where's Laxus?" The Thunder Tribe answered him, well Freed told him while the other two remained silent.

"He's been excommunicated for attacking the guild." Naruto stopped his banter as he stared at them.

"Tell me what happened?" Freed spilled the beans so to speak and what part they played in the Battle of Fairy Tail. How Laxus threatened Magnolia and how he regretted his actions. Makarov expected Naruto to agree in acceptance but instead Naruto pulled a Natsu.

"Jii-san! Couldn't you just spank him or something? He may have been an as..." Naruto stopped himself as he spotted Wendy listening in. "Er...I mean jerk but he was just trying to protect the guild, in his own twisted way though."

"Spank him!? How old are you!? Only Natsu would suggest something retarded like that! Laxus isn't a child you fool." Makarov crossed his arms and had a stern look on his face.

"Well you do call of us, including Laxus, your gaki's. Plus he is your grandson and I did see you slap several girl's butts." Naruto trailed off as everyone began thinking, with the females moving away from Makarov. Even Gildarts agreed with Naruto's words, but Makarov just yelled.

"I'm not going to spank anyone!" The guild just stared at the old man with neutral looks as the ancient man face faulted.

"From what Mira-chan told me, you slapped Lucy-chan's ass over there during the war with Phantom." Naruto lazily cleaned his ear as Makarov as Makarov became annoyed.

"I'm not perverted!" Every single person just looked at him with blank eyes.

"Yeah right! And Lucy-chan here doesn't have a thing for Natsu!" The blonde haired man snorted as Lucy became overdramatic as usual.

"I DON'T LOVE NATSU!" She shouted with a blush on her face.

"Never said you 'loved' him only that you had a thing for him. Looks like you have competition Lisanna-chan." Lisanna blushed at this statement, causing everyone to laugh. Well except the aforementioned three.

"Back to topic." Makarov coughed out as all attention was on him. "Laxus must learn how to deal with the consequences and such grow as a person. Just because you wanted to fight him Naruto, doesn't mean I'll let him off."

"Did you really see through my plan already?" Naruto rubbed his head sheepishly, with the others having mixed reactions. Mira and Erza shook their heads in amusement, Gildarts laughed, Makarov had an annoyed look, Natsu gave his trademark grin, Wendy, Lucy and Lisanna had dinner plates for eyes alongside the other guild members.

"Fine Jii-san, I won't try to find him. Not right now, after all me and Gildarts just got home." He looked over to everyone. "So are we just going to stand here or do we PARTY!" And party they did, with everyone falling asleep in the guild.

'She's so precious.' Naruto stroked Wendy's hair from her face and gave her a kiss on her forehead. Wendy smiled at this in her sleepy form. Naruto got up but Wendy grabbed his hand but it seemed she was still sleeping.

"Please stay with me Onii-chan. I missed you a lot." This made the blonde smile as he slowly picked her up and held her as Naruto himself fell asleep while holding onto his little sister figure.

(Tenrou Island)

We see a black haired man drinking water from a small river until he sensed wolves behind him. This man was Zeref, the ancient Dark Mage and the creator of demons from 400 years ago. "I'm not your enemy, please get away." The wolves possessed slitted eyes and were drooling as they charged the man.

"Here it comes, death!" A pitch black aura surrounded the area and instantly killed the wolves as well as the nature surround him. "I don't want this!"

(Back to the guild)

Naruto awoke while panting heavily. 'Who was that man and more importantly, what was he?'

"Onii-chan, what's wrong?" Wendy had woken up from Naruto's small outburst and was worried for her older brother.

"Nothing. Just a bad dream Wendy-chan, go back to sleep. I promise that I'm fine." The young girl wasn't too sure but her tiredness managed to halt any attempts to argue. Wendy fell asleep again as Naruto placed her on a makeshift bed and looked up at the ceiling.

'A storm is coming and as always Fairy Tail is in the middle of it.'

**End.**

(Movie Chapter Tie-in)

We see an Island, filled with dangerous beasts and a ruined mansion. Inside the mansion was a a light blonde haired man playing the organ. Beside him was a mask, the right side had a wicked smile and the other a sad frown.

He put on his mask and laughed menacingly before disappearing into thin air.

**Hope this chapter wasn't too bad, sorry if it lacked quality but I wanted to get this done with. I have been having some personal problems lately and have been feeling ill. **

**I have decided to drop stats and just go with a character profile from before. In some occasions **

**Naruto Kazan (784)**

**Age-20**

**Likes-Fairy Tail, Mirajane, Natsu, Wendy, Donuts**

**Dislikes-Arrogant people, Racism, Rapists and Murderers, Those who hate donuts**

**Magic &amp; Skills:**

**Earth Dragon Slayer Magic-Naruto's signature Dragon Slayer Magic. He can consume the earth itself but is not without limit. He can eat most types, sand, stone, rock and from the ground.**

**Sealing Magic-Similar to Rune Magic, creating Seals that can be used for many purposes.**

**Storage Seals-store items similar to Ex-quip. Can only store inanimate objects.**

**Teleportation Seals-allows Naruto to teleport if the location is marked. (Hirashin Technique) The further away the mark, the more magic it takes.**

**Absorption Seals-sucks in physical attacks, such as Gray's Ice-Make: Lance and can be used to redirect the attack at enemies. Has a limit, can only absorb the less powerful attacks.**

**Master Hand-to-hand Combatant-Naruto's fighting prowess is superior to even several martial arts masters. His melee combat abilities are enhanced with his magic. **

**Weapon Proficiency-Naruto is able to throw projectiles accurately and can use short range weapons to match even experts.**

**Enhanced Strength-He can lift houses and crush boulders with ease. His natural strength can be attributed with his upbringing.**

**Immense Stamina-His stamina allows Naruto to fight for days without rest against several opponents. Only opponents who can match Naruto can tire him out so easily. **

**Intelligence-Naruto has basic knowledge on several subjects but his main strength is shown throughout battle. He can observe and come up with strategies on the spot but cannot come up with long-term plans easily. **

**Immense Magical Power-Currently his magic power is at Laxus' level but his potential allows him to eventually surpass the Wizard Saints.**

**Enhance Reflexes-Naruto can do parkour tricks and can easily out-maneuver the fastest of foes. **


	14. Halloween Omake with Message

**I do not own any of the original content, especially what I mention in this chapter.**

**Trick or Treat with Fairy Tail**

"Men! What is this? A spell book I see, hmmm. Let's see, a spell to summon the Dark Beast Anubis." Ichiya spoke the incantation and soon mist surrounded him. "MENNNN!"

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" Makarov shouted out as the guild was filled with decorations. Everyone was wearing costumes in celebration of the holiday. Makarov himself was wearing a sheet with two holes, basically a ghost.

"Alright! I'm pigging out!" Natsu wore a costume of Kamen Rider 1, substituting his muffler instead of 1's red scarf.

"I bet I can eat more than you Flame Brain!" Gray dressed up as the legendary Dracula, portrayed in the classic movies of course. The rival began eating, trying to outdo each other.

"Geez, those two can't let it go for one day." Lucy wore an Arabian belly dance costume, whilst Wendy wore a witch costume. ( . /search?q=fairy+tail+halloween&amp;biw=1366&amp;bih=667&amp;tbm=isch&amp;imgil=e9imilhUM6G3pM%253A%253BqWd8EjVtxu4n9M%253Bhttps%25253A%25252F% .com%25252Fpin%25252F533113674614588524%25252F&amp;source=iu&amp;pf=m&amp;fir=e9imilhUM6G3pM%253A%252CqWd8EjVtxu4n9M%252C_&amp;usg=_gEBqKFmuKK6k2_gpGYDNeWlKl0g%3D&amp;ved=0CC4QyjdqFQoTCIGJhvu47cgCFclbFAodzL8MEA&amp;ei=jRY1VsGOIsm3Ucz_soAB#imgdii=e9imilhUM6G3pM%3A%3Be9imilhUM6G3pM%3A%3BqAZS-c1K8e7HWM%3A&amp;imgrc=e9imilhUM6G3pM%3A&amp;usg=_gEBqKFmuKK6k2_gpGYDNeWlKl0g%3D, should give you an idea.)

"Still acting like idiots it seems." Carla wore an angel costume and was joined by Gajeel and Lily, wearing a Mummy costume and Tarzan outfit respectively. Happy also joined then, wearing a Kamen Rider 2 costume.

"As long as they're not fighting then it's fine." They all saw Erza arrive in a mermaid's outfit. (She basically looks like Ariel from the Little Mermaid, well her attire at least)

"This is ridiculous!" They all saw Mirajane arrive, wearing a black leotard, showing her cleavage and having a fur collar. She also had cat ears and a black mask which only covered the area around her eyes. She was the Black Cat from the Marvel Comics.

It was not Mirajane who made the statement though, it was Kurama, who was forced to wear a fluffy nine-tailed fox suit, making him look like a teddy bear.

"So cute!" Wendy grabbed him and began to hug the life out of him.

"D-damn you Naruto-teme!" Kurama breathed out as the little girl's grip was stronger than even a trained martial artist's.

"Not my fault, we couldn't find anything else ya know!" Everyone saw Naruto's costume and their eyes bulged. He wore a Spider-Man costume, basically matching his girlfriend's costume.

"Nice Spider-Man costume Nii-san. But I thought you were going as a ninja?" Wendy asked her big brother, who just chuckled.

"They only had an orange ninja costume, so no dice. And what idiot of a ninja wears orange? Plus it is a known fact that Spider-Man is Black Cat's main man. More ways than one of course." Mira elbowed him playfully and blushed in embarrassment. She whispered into his ear.

"Naruto-kun, stop embarrassing me. Or else this cat won't give you any." Naruto immediately nodded at this, the others confused at his sudden attitude, though Erza kew exactly what was happening and smirked.

"Help!" Jet arrived, wearing zombie makeup. "Master! A monster is on top of the Cathedral and he has a hostage!"

"Have no fear! My **Rider Kick **will vanquish the evil dooer!" Natsu did 1's pose and ran off with Happy.

"He thinks he is actually Kamen Rider 1!" Naruto shouted out as everyone sweat dropped until the face palmed after Naruto's next words. "As if Kamen Rider 1 is one of the greatest hero's of all time!" Naruto ran off as well. He was soon followed by his girlfriend and the others.

(With the monster and Ichiya)

"Men! Help me!" Ichiya was held by a Jackal-like humanoid creature. The Fairy Tail wizards knew that somehow, someway, Ichiya did something retarded.

"So who want to save him?" Gajeel asked, with Erza actually wanting to leave Ichiya alone. "That's cold red!" A second later Erza sent Gajeel off flying.

"Beware evil dooer! You face I! Kamen Rider Natsu!" Natsu arrived and was ready for action.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Salamander Ost)

"Take this! **Rider Punch!**" Ichiya was freed as Natsu took the fight to the monster and hit a flaming fist. He then followed by a barrage of kicks and swings.

"SAVE ME MENNNNN!" Suddenly a swinging figure saved him. It was Spider-Man! "Spiderman! You saved me! No this parfum! Naruto-san!" Naruto was already annoyed by the man's blubbering.

"How dare you! I Anubis shall smite you!" Anubis sent a mouth blast of dark energy at Natsu but he easily blocked them with his bare hands.

"Never! Justice always prevails!" Natsu performed his pose again and inflamed his legs. "Time to finish you!" He jumped up to the air and began falling towards Anubis. **"Rider Kick!" **Natsu hit him dead on and completely eradicated Anubis.

(Ost End)

Natsu posed after his initial attack caused an explosion which stunned the people around him. Everyone clapped as Natsu beat the monster. "Justice is swift! And so am I!" Natsu ran off through the night.

Later when everybody fell asleep, Natsu watched over the night and pointed his fist towards the moon. He looks over to the screen and says one final thing "HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYBODY!"

**End. Sorry for this short chapter. I'm currently working on the movie chapter and I will say it is 70% complete. Sorry for not updating as much but I had two three interviews for the past three months every week, I finally got a job and I start Monday.**

**I don't like making author notes and decided to add them to this special. Hopefully you guys get the movie tomorrow. P.S. I'm also playing Assassin's Creed Syndicate, I want to use some free time to play that. **

**Also for those of you who read my other stories, I plan on working on Rise of a Mage and plan to end it December/January. I might make a sequel in the future but I have other projects and stories to complete before that.**


	15. Movie Chapter 1

**Sorry for taking this long but I have a job now and before that I had at least 3 to 4 job interviews every week. I have an announcement at the end of this chapter and explain the inspiration for the characters. I think this started off good but might end up a little crap compared to my other chapters. Next chapter I will be back up to scratch with the quality. I hope you enjoy this and remember, constructive criticism or positive feedback and please don't try to disguise flames as constructive criticism.**

**The Dark Alchemist **

"What have you done!?" A young man of 26 with light blonde hair demanded from the younger man. The young man had light blonde hair, which reached up to his back, red eyes and pale complexion. He wore a gentleman's attire, sleek and sophisticated, he also held a rapier with a golden handle.

"Why I improved your family's pedigree of course. They are now genetically superior to humans, they have ascended beyond." The young man gestured to several creatures, hybrids of various creatures and humans.

"This is madness Angelo!" Angelo laughed at the man's words.

"Angelo, no that is not my name anymore. You stripped me of that name and rechristened me remember? My name is Diavolo Burrasca now, Angelo Miracolo is dead. He died when you let my one true family member die." Suddenly, the creatures began to spit out saliva and blood, dying slowly.

"Oh, it seems they are failures as well. And here I thought the genes of the Miracolo were beyond those of commoners but it seems they're no different. Oh well, looks like it is back to the old drawing board again. Now, head of the Miracolo family, you might feel some discomfort." Diavolo took out a scalpel and walked towards the old man until he dodged a light beam.

"You ain't killing anyone today bastard!" We see a short spikey blonde haired man, joined by an old man with a long white goatee beard and eyepatch. This was Makarov Dreyar and Precht Gaebolg, members of Fairy Tail.

"You hired a guild? You must have been desperate my former brother." This shocked the two mages as Diavolo continued. "'Guilds are places where commoners gather and actually believe that they are worth some value. Only those who were chosen by Kami are of true worth.' It seems you are hypocritical and spineless, but I have use for you." He took out a needle with a red serum in it.

"This'll hurt, a lot." He injected his former brother with it. A dark circle appeared below his father as darkness began to change him. He grew and became a stone and vine creature which stood about 30 feet. (Stone guardian from Prince of Persia: The Two Thrones)

"Boy, take care of him whilst I deal with this ma...no monster." Precht and Diavolo moved to another location, Makarov changed size and wrestled with the monster.

(Fairy Tail Ost-Dragon King)

"Don't underestimate me plant bastard!" Makarov tossed the creature and speared it, holding it's head by wrapping his left arm and then landing a barrage of punches to it's heads. 'I can't kill him, he can still be controlled.

Meanwhile, Precht was having a stare down with Diavolo. "What have you done? What was your relationship with him? The Miracolo family?"

"Fate, it was my fate to be born in this cruel unintelligent world. Most of all my fate to share blood with those disgusting human beings, they took my everything from me. I despise my former bloodline, ever since I possessed coherent thoughts." This shocked the old guild master as he understood what he meant.

"The Miracolo family, they were you're actual family. Why would you do this to them, what horrors have they committed against you to deserve the treatment you have given them in return?" Diavolo smirked as his rapier glew.

"They called themselves perfect beings but I know better. They were flawed and dysfunctional, I simply gave them the means to become perfect beings like they always wanted. Though, I personally knew the serum would fail." Precht glared at the young man, his magic flowing.

"So it was for nothing, you are truly insane and as guild master of Fairy Tail, I will stop you from causing more harm to anyone!" The blonde haired man laughed, it was filled with mirth but Precht also noticed a hint of sadness within.

(Ost End)

"Your decrepit mind wouldn't understand and nor do I wish to indulge that information to you. I will however show you when you mess with a superior being." He then bit his thumb, drawing blood and drew a strange circle with unique diagrams in rapid succession.

**"Arise beast of the Black Forest! Yaban!"** A dark portal opened and giant gray claw came out, followed by gray furry tentacles and soon the beast itself. It had horns, with a spikey mane, left clawed arm, it was humanoid and its right side are where the tentacles are located. "Meet Yaban one of my creations, or rather meet your death!" Yaban was slightly taller than Makarov's current giant form.

'He created that! He is insane and I must stop him, no matter what the cost!' Precht was ready for a fight until, the creature that was formerly Angelo's brother, was thrown at Hakai. Makarov arrived in giant form and had a few bruises.

"A failure even after I helped you evolve, Yaban, kill him." Hakai joined his tentacles to become a makeshift arms and tore apart the vine creature, with it disintegrating into the air. "Yaban, take care of the giant one." Yaban gored Makarov as both began to trade blows.

"I've been relegated to fighting trash, oh well. Please make this enjoyable for me." His rapier began to glow and he said some words which changed the shape of his rapier. **"Hell's Cure!" **The rapier became an organic scythe, with an eye in the middle, with black marks covering Diavolo's hands and face.

"Such amazing magic, it is too bad that you are my enemy. Let me show you the power of Fairy Tail!"

(Hunter x Hunter 2011 Ost-Emperor Time)

"I'll defeat you!" Precht summoned chains to help him fight Diavolo.

"I doubt that." He slammed his scythe and black holes appeared around him, sending blasts at Precht. 'I won't lose. I will fix this world. For you Amore-chan!' Precht however used his chains, by swing them and bisecting the blasts.

Diavolo began swinging his demonic weapon at the second guild master of Fairy Tail. **"Akuma no me!" **The eye on the weapon flashed, as a dark magic circle engulfed the old man.

"What is this!?" The ground beneath Precht began to melt and a giant yellow eye was shown. A demon came out as it was beginning to swallow Precht but he released a burst of magic and revealed it to be an illusion.

Meanwhile Makarov was fighting toe to toe with Hakai, who sent beams from his mouth and hit Makarov several times but the giant man wouldn't give up that easily. "You bastard! Take this!" Makarov sent light beams from him hands, hitting the demonic creature.

**"Fireball Barrage!" **Precht stretched out his right arm and sent waves of fireballs at his opponent, who swung his weapon around and easily deflected them back. Precht, however, moved out of the way and charged towards Diavolo, punching him at the jaw.

'He's fast for an old man.' Diavolo retaliated with his own left hook and began to match the ancient guild master, blow for blow. He also swung his scythe and landed a clean scratch on Precht's left arm, though what surprised Precht was that the cut healed itself almost instantly and that he didn't even feel it.

'His weapon is strange, but why use it if it does not have lasting damage? There is a method to his madness it seems.' Precht moved back and went through hand motions as dark purplish magical circles appeared around Diavolo.

"What!? This is the **Amaterasu Formula! **How can a commoner use this power!?" Diavolo slammed the bottom of his scythe and an explosion occurred. From the smoke, Diavolo charged and landed 17 slashes against Precht who sent him flying back with a fist.

(Ost End)

The sent flying Diavolo smirked secretly and regained his footing. "It's over old man, you have lost." Suddenly the cuts Precht received from Diavolo's scythe healed, confusing Precht until he felt fatigued and was now on one knee.

"What have you done to me?" Precht began to pant as sweat poured out from him. Diavolo smirked and began to explain.

"My scythe here has an ability, any wound inflicted, fatal or otherwise shall heal. But there is a price for it, you see it uses the victims own magic. The cuts made by me are like beacons, calling on your magic and will heal them, in exchange for stamina and energy. It basically feels that you have been using multiple high level spells and are tired from using them. What this means for me is that whilst I feel like I have barely fought, you on the other hand have felt like you have fought for hours." Suddenly, Diavolo himself was on one knee.

"How?" Diavolo then had a brief flashback when Precht used his **Amaterasu Formula. **"I see, I was wrong. You are skilled, but I guess my arrogance is a trait I need to work on. Though considering your age, I shouldn't really be surprised how you were able to best me. I lose this round."

"What?" Precht said out loud as Diavolo then began to stand up, marks appearing on his body and glowing, with Precht in shock as he felt some Diavolo's magic return.

'My **Seal of Hippocrates, **this particular spell that restores my magic reserves in exchange for some of my life span. Right now I gave up a year since my magic reserves are already a thousand times higher than average. The higher my magic level, the more of my life I must give up in order to restore it.' The ground began to shake and there were explosions occurring on the other side.

"Yaban is restless. He was my first human experiment after all."

"You mean that beast you summoned was once... You are mad!" Precht became speechless, now knowing that Yaban was in fact once a human, experimented on by Diavolo.

"Of course the majority of creations were once just normal creatures, animals. The only humans I've experimented on were my former family, the Miracolo family. Yaban included, though unlike the rest, he is in my complete control. I created life with these hands." Precht's eye widened as he realized that Diavolo

"That means..." Precht couldn't speak as he was appalled by this revelation.

"I was once Angelo Miracolo, but now I am known as Diavolo Burrasca as you probably figured out by now. Hakai also possesses my blood in him." Now Precht stood back up. "Ah speak of the devil." Makarov was thrown down, blood dripping down his head and back to normal size.

"Makarov!" Precht was next to him as Yaban, who lost its left arm, hovered above them.

"Ah, Yaban, you've lost your arm. I think a tactical retreat is in order. Well, it has been fun, Fairy Tail and next time I won't be so lenient." Diavolo created made another circle and both of Fairy Tail's foes were gone.

"We must retreat and regain our strength boy. I have underestimated our enemies." Both the guild master and mage left the island. Once they were healed, they returned to the island but by then it was already too late. The island was disconnected from the outside world and remained so for 50 years officially but unofficially it was a different story.

(50 years later, X784)

On a ship which was sailing the sea, we see an uncharted island and it did not age well. It was surrounded by dark clouds and several lightning bolts.

"Whoa, spooky island. What's this place called boss?" A man wearing punk clothes and had a green Mohawk asked his leader, a brunette woman with several tattoos and marks all over her body.

"From what the myths state, Kimera Island. No one has set foot on it for 50 years, however the myths also state that there was unimaginable treasure on it. Men, towards the island!" She shouted the last part out. They made their way towards Kimera Island, intent on getting their greedy hands on the so-called treasure, if only they knew what was actually on the island.

They set foot on the island traveled through the forest to see an abandoned city

"Alright men! Make your Queen proud!" The men cheered and split up whilst their leader went on her own and found herself in front of a large door, hearing someone digging. 'That's strange, someone actually lives here?'

"Come out peasant!" She shouted, thinking that the one behind the door would be intimidated by her tone of voice but to her shock it didn't work. 'How dare someone defy me!' She pushed the doors open and found out that the door lead to a cemetery. There a man wearing a large coat and hat.

He turned around and looked at her, causing her to gasp in shock and fright. His eyes were covered and he was breathing heavily. "What's that smell?" He began walking towards her. "The sweet blood, oh, it sings to me." She began to take steps backwards as he said his final words, followed by laughter. "It's enough to make a man sick! Hahahahahaha! GYAHHHHH!" Red mist came out of him and he began to change to a humanoid beast.

"M-M-MONSTER!" She sent a light beam but he was too quick and grabbed her by her head. He crushed her head as some blood dropped down from his hands and then he began to devour her body. Her men also met similar fates until the one with the Mohawk was left, as he made a break for it.

He ran but unknown to him, they were not following him at all. Running through the dangerous forest, he slipped face first onto the mud. He got up but staggered as he started to run again, until he was hit by an axe from behind, he was unable to move as footsteps were heard.

"Running away is rude you know? My friends wanted a pound of your flesh." It was a woman's voice. She basically wore a two-piece bikini, knee length high heeled boots and a fur coat. She had long raven hair with a fringe at her front, red eyes and black marks on her face, with her skin so pale. "Oh my, you don't look so good. My friends will take good care of you then." She walked away as several lycan-like beasts appeared and began eating him as his screams could be heard throughout the island.

"Yokubo-san, you took your time. Diavolo-sama has requested us to meet him at the mansion, we need to find Kyojin-san. Of course he is most likely trying to challenge everything that breathes on the island." A Caucasian brunette haired man, wearing a Butler's uniform and glasses. This man is known as Shizukana, he is part of the same group as Yokubo.

"No need! I'm already here Shizukana and I don't fight everything on the island!" A man who stood about 10 ft tall and almost 7 ft wide. He had long white hair, boxing trunks, spiked knee pads. He wore a smiling face mask, looking devious in the process and wore fingerless gloves.

"Where's Mashin?" He asked, looking around the area. Shizukana touched his glasses and closed his eyes.

"He's already with Diavolo-sama and still as talkative as ever Kyojin-san. However, we have yet to see him." They all made their way towards the aforementioned mansion, where a man was waiting at the outside.

He wore a gray coat, black gloves, brown trousers and black boots. He wore a hood covering all of his face in complete darkness. 'Mashin, my loyal servant. I have need of you.'

'Yes my Master.'

(In an unknown city)

(Fairy Tail Ost-Buck Thieves)

"Base-sama! They're on our tail! One of Base's grunts shouted towards him. Base was a man with black hair and yellow eyes. He also wore headphones, similar to Laxus and even had a lightning symbol on his right arm. He was shorter than the average man his age, his height being 5 ft 4.

"Leave and scatter! We must not underestimate them, especially Titania!" He ordered them as they split into 4 different groups.

**"Ice Make: Gungnir!" **A gigantic lance made from ice trapped one of the groups and then broke to several pieces, knocking them out. Gray stood over them.

"They took down Beta Squad! Delta Squad, keep moving and don't look back!" Beta Squad's leader stated but they also fell as something sped past them. Erza slashed them all and they fell down.

"Gamma Squad! Cover Alpha Squad and the boss!" Suddenly Gamma Squad was taken down by a gust of wind and a blinding light.

"Well done Wendy!" Happy stated as the little girl took the thugs down easily.

"Wait a go Loke!" Lucy's Celestial Spirit also took them down.

"Base-sama! We lost the other squads!" Base knew that if he stuck with Alpha Squad, he would get caught easily. He did what any rational person would do in his situation, he left his men to take the next attack. A huge blast of fire which took them down instantly, causing a huge wall of flames to show.

"You would leave your friends and let them take the hit? People like you make me sick." Out of the flames came out one pissed off Natsu Dragneel. Base had the look of a warrior, ready to strike.

"I see, the Salamander of Fairy Tail. Allow me to show you how outclassed you are." His body began to glow white and he hit the ground. **"Flaming Warp Inferno!" **A stream of energy surged through the ground and then Base's fist appeared beneath him. The fist hit him square at the jaw, then released a strong blaze against Natsu.

"You have no reason to feel shame, you lost to a stro...WHAT THE DEUCE!?" The fire was shrinking, with Natsu swallowing it whole. 'H-he ate my inferno! Now I see why he's known as Salamander.' He then felt the increase of Natsu's magic and suddenly felt pain. 'Ouch! My hand, it's been burnt!'

"Since you used a punch, I'll show you a real punch and real flames!" Natsu's right fist channeled fire. **"Fire Dragon's Fist!" **He sent Base flying, going through several houses and eventually went through the wall of a photo studio.

(Ost End)

"You went overboard idiot!" Erza pounded Natsu's head as everyone stood back in fear. She turned around as if she didn't just hit Natsu. "Let's go to the photo studio now!" She dragged Natsu along as her friends followed in a state of fear. They were all surprised that there were several women in bikini's posing for the cameras. They found Base knocked out by Natsu's attack and then turned him in to the local authorities.

(With Fairy Tail guild, sometime later)

"A freaking photoshoot! I'm proud of you my brats!" Makarov Dreyar, hugged both Natsu and Gray with his enlarged hands.

"J-Jii-c-han! Yo-ou're k-k-killing us!" Gray choked out as the old man let go, giving out a sheepish grin and began to apologize. Watching them was blond with three whisker-like birthmarks on each cheek. He wore gray trousers, orange vest, black fingerless gloves and dark orange shin-length boots. He also had a crimson flat jacket and black headband with an orange spiral on it.(He still has Teen Gohan's Normal Super Saiyan form's hairstyle. He basically has a similar attire to Future Trunks without his jacket. I forgot to describe his Post-X784 look.)

"The old man is a pervert." Naruto grumbled out but Makarov heard him.

"I'm no pervert! I'm a super pervert!" He stated proudly with his chest metaphorically puffed out.

'That isn't something to proud of! He's drunk.' He saw Makarov trying to pull his pants down pee on the wall. "Man, I hope I don't turn out like that when I'm old." His girlfriend, Mirajane, just gave her signature smile. She whispered into Naruto's ear, a smirk now on her face.

"Well you're already a pervert Naru-kun, remember last night?" Naruto realized she was right.

"Oh yeah. That was something alright." He grinned with a small blush on his face.

"N-Naruto-nii, M-Mira-nee! What are you two talking about?" The shy and innocent girl asked, she was sitting next to them and thanks to her enhanced hearing, heard everything. The couple blushed and told her that it was nothing.

"Naruto-nii fight me!" Natsu charged at Naruto, who performed a spinning kick, which sent Natsu hurling towards Gray. The two had a small scuffle until Naruto had to point out that Gray was half naked.

"Gray-teme! Put some pants on! You're scaring Wendy-chan!" Naruto shouted out as Wendy covered her eyes with both her hands. Gray looked down and saw that they were right, he left to find pants.

"Where's Erza?" Natsu suddenly asked as Mira answered him but also shocked their Master to his core.

"She took a job, the one for Kimera Island I believe. She's on her way to the docks now." No sooner when she just said that, the old man screamed to the heavens.

"NARUTO-GAKI! GO FIND ERZA AND STOP HER FROM GOING TO HER DEATH!" Naruto spat out his beer and hit Gajeel.

"What? Why? Erza-chan isn't exactly weak Jii-san. I'm sure she c..." He was interrupted by Makarov's next words.

"Fool! I speak from experience, me and the previous master of Fairy Tail almost lost our lives." This shocked everyone, who knew that Makarov was still a force to be reckoned with before he became the master of the guild but for him to say that he almost lost his life and was with a previous master of the guild made them rethink about letting Erza go.

"You're serious Jii-san. Fine I'll bring her back." 'But if Kimera Island is as dangerous he says, I have to check it out.' Sensing this, Makarov gave Naruto a stern look.

"Not so fast you idiot! I'm sending Lisanna and Lucy, don't think that I don't know what you are thinking Naruto." Shattered glass was heard within the confides of Naruto's mind.

"Oh shi..." Naruto stopped himself so that Wendy won't hear him. "I meant sugar. Nothing for you to hear Wendy-chan. Where are Natsu and Gray?" His girlfriend took the chance to tell them where the idiotic duo went.

"They took the copy of the Kimera Island request and ran off! Where's Elfman?" She realized Elfman went with them. "Elfman if I find you before anyone else, you won't be a man anymore!" Everyone slowly backed off except Naruto who was reminded of the old Mira, it was not a good thought though.

"Whoa Mira-chan. Calm dow...Don't hurt me!" She grabbed his collar and brought his face close to hers.

"Naru-kun, while I do love you, don't tell me to calm the fuck down! My little brother is probably doing something retarded and..." She stopped herself as everyone was looking at her, including the very impressionable Wendy. She let Naruto go and smiled at Wendy. "Gomen Wendy-chan, please never use those words that I just used." The blue haired girl nodded meekly as Naruto sweat dropped but also noticed something else.

"Wait a minute? Where is Gajeel!?" He shouted out, he was also gone. Pantherlily turned white and Makarov had tick marks.

"DOES NO ONE RESPECT THE GUILD MASTER ANYMORE! SOMEBODY CONTACT ERZA!" Erza's voice was heard.

"Did somebody call my name?" Everyone turned to see Erza arrive in her usual attire.

"Erza didn't you take the Kimera Island job request?" Macao asked as she answered.

"I did but I stopped on the way for strawberry cheesecake and then I realized I that Natsu, Gray and Lucy would want to go this job as well, so I came back. Where are Natsu and Gray anyway?" Naruto explained the situation as Erza's pupils became white. "THOSE IDIOTS!"

(With the idiotic four)

"I f-feel s-sick!" Natsu was hanging by the edge of the ship, ready to puke at any moment. Gajee was feeling slightly weaker himself but nowhere near as bad as Natsu. Elfman sprouted some nonsense about being a man and Gray, beginning to take off his shirt.

"Hey Salamander, why do you have a kanji on yo...Oh crap! Naruto's marked you with one of his Seals!" They all, except Natsu of course, tried to take off his coat but were too late. Naruto poofed in front of them as they covered their eyes, waiting for the beat down, only for it not to occur.

"Why aren't you beat us up yet Naruto?" Gray asked and uncovered his eyes to see a motion sick Naruto. "Oh right, you're just like Natsu and transportation is also your weakness." The other two also uncovered their eyes, to see a defenseless Naruto.

"D-damn my weakness!" Natsu agreed with him. "I-I nee-ed to m-make the anti-motion s-sic-ckness Seal!" He was about to create the Seal but was halted by Gray's ice.

"Sorry Aniki but we're going. You can kill us after we come back." He stated as they tossed him over in a small row boat.

"Y-you d-don't get it d-do y-you Gray! Jii-san a-almost died on that island!" Naruto blurted out, as he knew they missed that part of what Makarov said. Unfortunately, they didn't hear Naruto properly because of his motion sickness and the fact they already tossed him into a small row boat. 'Need to contact the others.' He reached out for his Communication Lacrima and contacted the rest of the guild.

Sometime later, we see the four arrive on Kimera Island.

"You think Naruto's going to use his magic or beat us the old fashioned way?" Gajeel asked, Naruto's rage was no joke to them.

"We're not dead it's worse than that. But since I didn't attack him when he was motion sick, I'll only be dead, you guys are going burn in donutless hell. His words not mine." Natsu gave a blank look as an image of a demonic Naruto was behind him.

"Is it too late to turn back?" Gray asked thunder was heard and a storm following. "Dammit! This storm makes it too dangerous for us to travel back now." He then noticed while it was raining, the droplets were not hitting them.

"Then we have no choice but to explore this island and then deal with Naruto's fury." Gajeel felt fear, a rare instance for him.

"And I don't even want to think about what Nee-chan and Master has in store for me." Elfman whimpered as he had an image of his older sister in her demonic form, her fists ready to beat him so bad that he would have to eat through a straw.

"Let's just get moving, we'll probably meet strong opponents here!" This they all agreed on, not aware that they will get more than they bargained for.

(With Diavolo and his entourage)

"These are the Fairy Tail mages? They don't even look tough enough to be a warm up, let alone a challenge. Diavolo-sama must have gone sen...ACK!" Yakubo stretched out her left hand and suddenly Kyojin was holding his neck with both hands.

"Do not insult Diavolo-sama or else, I'll kill you." She became serious and let out a deadly aura. Kyojin was suffocating and looked like he was not long for this world.

"Enough! Release him, I still require his power." Diavolo arrived, he now wore a Cape, fingerless gloves and a white mask that seemed to possess a camera-like eye at the center, with horn protruding from it. (Think of Zero's mask from Code Geass combined with Kamen Rider Glaive's.)

"Yes Diavolo-sama." She let him go as he gasped for air. "So...Who gets to play first? Us or the beasts?"

"No need, it seems the beasts are extra bloodthirsty today. They're already on the move." Shizukana began drinking some tea. "However should they fail, I wish to test these people Diavolo-sama."

"Is it that time of the month already? Do as you wish my faithful servant, however I must warn you. Two of them are not normal, they are known as **Dragon Slayers, **wizards who can consume their own elements. For example, that magenta haired boy over there uses flames as his element." They see Natsu beginning to employ his magic for combat, taking down the old man who became a beast before. It then showed one of the beasts unleashing fire at him but Natsu began eating them instead, shocking Diavolo's servants, well except Mashin of course.

"That is Natsu Dragneel and the one using metal is Gajeel Redfox, the one who uses ice is Gray Fullbuster and the one who can transform into beasts is Elfman Strauss." Diavolo explained, Shizukana bowed.

"Also take Kyojin with you Shizukana, I have high expectations for them." Shizukana bowed once again, with an excited and teleported alongside Kyojin. 'Before I found him, Shizukana was once a homicidal maniac known as 'The Executioner' and was the best Mercenary in the business. Now he is mine to command and perfect as I please. And let's not forget Kyojin, he was once in the military, their best hand-to-hand combatant and known as 'The Brute'. Both are truly worthy of being my four **Beast Emperors.' **

(Natsu and the others vs the Beasts)

"These monsters keep on coming from nowhere!" Gray froze multiple beasts then launched several ice lances at the next bach. Gajeel formed a club and extended it, hitting a large beast which also hit several behind him. Elfman changed his right arm into a bears and then a reptilian's.

"What are you talking about? These guys are weak, I can't believe this place is considered dangerous!" Natsu roasted them with his fire breath, he was being overconfident more than usual.

"The rain's not letting up either but as a man I can't let this get to me! **Full Body Take Over: Beast Soul!" **Elfman assumed his 'King of Monsters' form. He tore two lycan beasts apart and went for the third, bashing its skull. Eventually they all had enough and took the enemies down with some of their most powerful spells.

**"MANLY!" **Elfman hit an empowered fist and knocked one unlucky creature at the others.

**"Ice Make: Lance!" **Gray created several ice lances and impaled many more of the creatures.

**"Iron Dragon's Roar!" **Gajeel unleashed a powerful tornado, containing metal shards and pierced through his wave of enemies.

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu's attack seemed most affective and took down the remaining enemies.

"What were those things? They weren't normal creatures and they weren't demons either." Elfman changed back to normal. "I thought this was an S-Class job not a training exercise?"

"Or maybe there's more to it than that." They all turned to see Shizukana, standing there diligently and once again touching his glasses. "I am Shizukana, one of Diavolo's **Beast Emperor's** and your executioner." Another man arrived and this one seemed to be on steroids. "And this is Kyojin, also one of the **Beast Emperor's."**

**"Beast Emperor? **What does that mean?" Gray asked him, remaining calm on the outside but also cautious. 'This guy's magic is incredible, have to be careful with them. The smaller one is actually stronger than the steroid freak.

"We basically control the beasts in this island. They were created by our Master, over 50 years ago." The Fairy Tail wizards were shocked at the fact someone created those creatures they've just fought.

'Who the hell is crazy enough to create these things?' Were the Fairy Tail wizard's thoughts in unison. A loud voice interrupted them all, Kyojin's voice to be exact.

"HAHAHAAHHAHA! You look scared, are you perhaps inti..inta...Shizukana, what's the word again?" Everyone sweat dropped at this, even Natsu wasn't this dumb. Even Shizukana had to feel embarrassed by his comrade's idiocy.

"Intimidated Kyojin-san. Remind me to educate you when we get back." He turned back to the wizards. "Pick your two Kyojin-san, before I change my mind." The giant man scratched his head and then snapped his fingers.

"I'll take the metal man and the guy with white hair. For some reason he looks familiar?" Kyojin was referring to Elfman, not recalling that he had actually fought the young man before.

"Right then, it's time to test these weakling's potential. **Zone!" **The Fairy Tail wizards were surrounded by a see-through dome. Shizukana the teleported in front Gajeel and Elfman, then forced them out of the dome. The dome then became black and surrounded by purple electricity.

"Salamander and Gray are trapped in that thing!" Gajeel tried to break it but was stopped by Kyojin's attack.

**"Sound Magic: Shockwave Fist!" **Kyojin sent a fist, which sent a blast of wind at Gajeel. The metal man dodged the attack and turned his attention at the so called **Beast Emperor. **

"You made a big mistake asshole. Looks like I have to beat you until you understand. Gihi." 'He announced his attack as **Sound Magic, **meaning he used sound for his attack. To top it all off, he looks like someone on steroids.' Gajeel was ready but was held back by Elfman. "What the hell are you doing?"

"I want to take him on by myself. I haven't had a fight, a real fight for ages. So let me do this as a man!" He finished with his catchphrase. Gajeel however, being just as smart as Natsu, declined.

"Hell no beast man! I'm taking him down, you can just watch how a real wizard takes care of the enemy!" They both started brawling, making Kyojin's non-visible mouth agape.

'Do they understand the situation at all?' He decided to interrupt them from their brawl. "How about Janken to see who goes first? But I know for a fact that even if you both fought me together that I would still win easily." Kyojin boasted and laughed afterwards but stopped as the two did in fact play janken, with Elfman winning.

"Man! Better luck next time Gajeel-teme!" He grinned and faced off against Kyojin, whom pounded his chest.

"You'll make a nice warm up and a nice feast for the beasts on the island." He was pumped up and ready to kill Elfman.

"Be careful, he uses **Sound Magic **and can use it offensively too." Gajeel warned as Elfman changed to his 'King of Monsters' form.

"I should warn you though, even if there was a rem...rema. What's the word again?" The two face palmed themselves.

"You meant remote chance right?" Elfman deadpanned at him, which Kyojin thanked him for and then mocked him. 'He's retarded!'

"As I was saying, even if there was a remote chance of you beating me, Shizukana is stronger than me. Even though I am strong, I am the weakest of the **Beast Emperor's!**" This shocked Elfman and Gajeel, but mainly because they felt they drew the short straw compared to Natsu and Gray. Also the fact that if Kyojin was the weakest, they were in trouble.

(Shizukana vs Natsu and Gray)

"Where are we?" Natsu saw his surroundings, they were in a Coliseum.

"Welcome to my **Battle Zone. **A dimension created from my magic, **Zone Magic **to be precise. You are trapped here unless you can make me unconscious, though I doubt you ever could." 'Not entirely true, I can only maintain it for an hour and there's also the fact that if I run out of magic.'

'**Zone Magic **creates a dome or rather a **Zone, **where the user, me, can move and teleport anywhere I want as long as it is within the **Zone. **Normally a **Zone **is just one of those see-through domes, but there are unique ones. The unique ones trap us within a specific environment.' He teleported around and landed several punches on the two rivals.

'**Battle Zone. **This specific **Zone **is perfect for me to test their fighting prowess.' He looked towards them. "How boring, please take this seriously you two."

"You're looking down on us Butler-teme, aren't you? Let me say this to start, those who underestimated Fairy Tail wizards, always lost the fight. You're no different from the Oracion Seis or any other guild we fought before." Natsu encased his entire body in flames.

"You are the ones who defeated the Oracion Seis? Not really an accomplishment, they were the weakest of the Balam Alliance after all." He touched his glasses again. "All you did was confirm that you are weak, why Diavolo-sama overestimates you Fairy Tail wizards is beyond me?"

(Hunter X Hunter 2011 Ost-Hashire)

"Because he knows that we can beat you. You think that you can intimidate us with your fancy abilities or your so-called scary monsters, then you are getting the ass-whooping of a lifetime." Gray's was surrounded by an aura of ice.

'What? Their powers have grown. Is this what Diavolo-sama meant not to underestimate them?' Shizukana then wiped the left side of his head. 'Sweat? I never sweat. Could this be the day I finally lose?' He then looked at Natsu specifically and saw the image of a dragon. 'W-what?'

**"Fire Dragon's Roar!" **Natsu's signature Dragon Breath would have hit Shizukana, if he hadn't teleported away from the attack. He began to breathe heavily and turned to see the damage Natsu's technique caused. It completely destroyed the area and made the Coliseum shake.

'I underestimated them.' He barely dodged Gray's ice attack. 'This **Zone **ended up giving them an advantage. Looks like I have to rely on my Assassination Techniques, I must forget about testing them.' **"Jungle Zone!" **

(Ost End)

The location was now a jungle, with the duo surrounded by trees, vines and several creatures. "Now we're in a jungle and watch out for the giant snake Gray-teme!" Gray look behind him and jumped out of the way.

**"Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" **Natsu's signature move hit the snake dead on the nose, then proceeded to burn the snake to a crisp. "Take that ya stupid amphibian!"

"Snakes are reptiles!" Gray then thought of what Natsu just said. "How the hell do you know the word amphibian?" It's true, Natsu isn't the most intelligent of the Fairy Tail wizards.

"Doesn't matter, I burnt it to a crisp! Now let's find that Shizuka guy!" This made Shizukana reveal his position, as he cried in outrage.

"It's Shizukana! Not Shizuka!" He realized his folly just a second too late. "Oh sh-" Gray hit him with one of his ice lances, grazing his left arm and drew blood. 'Damn, need to hide!' He teleported away and hid in one of the trees. 'I guess it's time I show them why I was once feared as the one of the World's Top 10 Assassin's.'

(Fate Zero Ost-Dogfight)

**'Blades of Anarchy!' **He was covered with curved blades, extending from his elbows, knees and smaller blades on his forearms. In breakneck speed, he leapt off from his spot and slashed Gray's back, blood seeping out from the wound.

"Gyahhh!" Gray staggered as Natsu became worried. When he tried to reach him, his left arm was slashed by Shizukana. Shizukana kept repeating his attacks but he also missed their vitals deliberately, wanting to prolong their suffering and see how much damage they can take.

"You really think you could defeat me that easily. I, a man who fought over 1000 men. I, the 'Executioner', a title I earned by executing those very same 1000 men. These blades did that but now my fun has to end." He went to land more hits.

'There's no way I'm dying like this! I'm turning up the heat!' Natsu's body temperature began to rise but Shizukana didn't realize it until his blades made contact. The heat from Natsu's body began melting his blades.

'WHAT!?' Shizukana avoided a hit from Gray and went back to the trees.

(Kyojin vs Elfman)

"This isn't manly at all." Elfman was bruised as Kyojin kept clobbering him with **Sound Magic **enhanced fists. Elfman's left arm was dislocated from its socket, however Elfman had a glint in his eye. He let one punch hit his dislocated socket, this in turn put it back to place. (Think of Alex Louise Armstrong vs Sloth)

"WHAT?" Kyojin was stunned as Elfman grabbed his arm and tossed him over his shoulder. He turned back to normal and was lying on his stomach.

"You're turn Redfox!" Elfman shouted with the last of his strength, whilst Gajeel was annoyed at having to face the weakened Kyojin, though the behemoth was nowhere near finished yet.

"Tsch. Looks like you underestimated him fool." Gajeel commented which made Kyojin grin in triumph, but Gajeel wasn't talking about Elfman.

"Glad you see how strong I a..." "Wasn't talking about him. I'm talking about you." This made the tall man's eyes widened. The bottom half of his helmet broke and revealed the scar on his chin.

"DAMN YOU!" He charged Gajeel and began to strike him, only to prove that Gajeel was the more agile one of the two. **"Sound Clap!" **Kyojin clapped his hands and created a shockwave and sent it at Gajeel. Only for Gajeel to activate his **Iron Scales **and take no damage from that attack.

"Gihi! **Iron Dragon's Club!**" Gajeel's club broke through Kyojin's defenses and sent him upwards, then slammed him back down. Gajeel then launched a barrage of punches and kicks at him.

(Ost End)

'I can't take much more of this!' Gajeel pushed him back as the giant man had enough and planned something dangerous. 'I have to use my new move then. To think this piece of shit pushed me to far!' "You think your tough shit don't you? Well I have news for you then. I will kill you right here right now! GYAHHHHHHH!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he sent out a sonic roar attack. It hit Gajeel dead on and caused an explosion around his area.

"I did it! I've won little fairy, me! Now to deal with your friend over there." He went towards Elfman but then was surprised by Gajeel.

**"Iron Dragon's Roar!" **He was hit by Gajeel's roar and hit the ground, his helmet completely destroyed and Kyojin defeated on the ground.

"H-how?" He whispered weakly as Gajeel revealed how he regain his lost strength. He ate the piece of iron from his helmet.

"Iron, I eat iron to replenish my strength. Your attack may have damaged me but it left you wide open afterwards. You underestimated me, that was big mistake. Your boss is next bastard and we won't show mercy." Kyojin lost consciousness after Gajeel said this.

"You okay Elfman?" Gajeel helped him up and both were scared by a voice behind them.

"If he is? He won't be for long and neither will you Gajeel." They turned to see who said that and then screamed like little girls.

(Back with Gray and Natsu vs Shizukana)

'These two, I should have finished them off when I had the chance!' **"Nejire Ono!" (Twisting Axe) **He was spinning rapidly and then several blade slashes were sent flying at them. Gray countered with a new technique he created with Naruto.

"My technique which Aniki helped me create. **Ice Make: Shuriken Stars!**" Several shuriken shaped ice collided with the slashes. However Shizukana was now behind Gray and ready to strike a deadly blow, his arms in a crossing motion and ready to move apart.

**"Jikko!" **The attack appeared to hit Gray but to Shizukana's shock, it was a fake. "An ice copy? But where's the real one then?" He couldn't finish the thought as he moved out of the way from Natsu's attack and hit him instead, only to find him to be a fake as well.

"What!? Not again!" He then noticed his feet were cold and look down, his eyes widening. 'He froze me! I can't move properly!' He then saw Natsu charge forward, ready to end the battle with one final attack.

**"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" **Each strike was inflicting massive damage against Shizukana, who already lost consciousness. The **Zone **ended and it's wielder was sent flying by Natsu.

"Maybe we bit off more than what we can chew?" Gray commented as the two rival were on the ground, breathing heavily and out of breath.

"You think?" They both turned around as if they were machines and saw the worst possible thing they can at the moment. Naruto, Erza and Mirajane. "You two will be joining the other two idiots over there." He pointed toward Elfman and Gajeel tied up, both looking at the other two with fear in their eyes.

"Let's run!" Natsu made a break for it but Mirajane was behind him and knocked him out. Gray saw Naruto crack his knuckles and grin demonically, he knew he this would happen eventually.

"Ani-" He was beaten to a pulp seconds later. Unknown to them, they were being watched by Diavolo and his remaining troops.

(Diavolo's group)

"A handsome guy! I want to ravage him Diavolo-sama, can I?" She then noticed her Master deep in thought, even though others wouldn't be able to tell. Mashin was also in the same boat as Diavolo. They were watching via a screen on the wall, projected through a crystal ball.

"That man is Naruto Kazan, what power he possesses. The one with red hair is Erza Scarlet, known as **Titania** and that white haired one is Mirajane Strauss, known as **Majin**. This is an order." He promptly ignored Yakubo's question. "Take care of them now and make sure not to underestimate them."

"Yes Diavolo-sama." Both **Beast Emperor's **moved out at their Master's command and went to eliminate the Fairy Tail wizards without mercy.

'So let's see if the rumors about you are true Naruto Kazan? You could easily be a Wizard Saint and if you trained more, one of the **4 Kings of Ishigar**.' Diavolo became restless and his dark aura manifested. 'Fairy Tail, you stand in the way of my dream. Amore-chan, I will keep my promise, a new world order shall be established.'

(With Fairy Tail wizards)

"Of all the idiotic things, you four are getting Master's punishments for sure. And Elfman, let's not forget Mira's not always so forgiving." Erza scolded them as the four were tied up and looked down upon by Mira. Naruto had gone back to the boat, scouting ahead for enemies and taking them out on the way.

"Elfman! You had Lisanna-chan and me worried! Our sister finally came back and now you try to do something retarded like this! You aren't getting out of your punishment, once Master's done with you it'll be my turn." She pulled his cheeks as the grown man cried and begged for mercy.

"How sweet! Brother and sister bonds always make me teary eyed." The Fairy Tail wizards went on red alert and saw the Yakubo and Mashin.

(Hunter X Hunter 2011 Ost-Obvious Difference of Power)

"But we aren't here for that are we?" Yakubo smirked sadistically at them. "Such beautiful women, I will kill you both and dance on your corpse's." She unleashed tremendous bloodlust.

'She has the aura of a killer, she's even more viscous than the Oracion Seis.' Erza thought whilst Mira thought about how evil Yakubo seemed. Erza then freed the others and told them to get back to the boat.

"You won't be going anywhere from here." Mashin appeared behind them and shocked them.

'This one seems different, like he has no soul inside him. I can't sense a spark of magic from him.' Gray thought as he took a defensive stance followed by the others. Unfortunately, Mashin was behind Gray and chopped the back of his neck. Elfman tried was then poked in the gut and knocked out cold too.

'What! I didn't see him mov...GYAHHHH!' Gajeel screamed in his mind as Hunter was now in front of him and clutched his face before releasing electricity from his hand. Gajeel was electrocuted and became unconscious.

(Ost End)

"Elfman!" "Gray!" "Metalhead!" Hunter then went for Natsu next but was stopped by Naruto grabbing his arm. "Naruto!"

"I took care of the enemies on the way back but you guys know I hate waiting. Though it does look like I came back just in time. So who are these guys?" Naruto then abandoned his grip as Hunter was charging electricity in his arms.

"Nice try bastard but I faced lots of **Lightning Wizards **and beat them every single time." 'Well except Laxus-teme of course but he doesn't need to know that.' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted by Mira's next remark.

"Well except Laxus, he beat you up pretty good a few times Naru-kun." Naruto face palmed and proclaimed that Laxus is a different case. Yakubo giggled at this and staring Naruto intently.

"Handsome and funny, the complete package. How about you surrender and I'll show you a good time handsome guy?" She winked at him causing him to blush until his resolve come back.

"Sorry, I already have a girlfriend. And let me say this, she's pissed off right now." Yakubo was wondering what he meant until Mira punched her so hard that she was sent flying and broke several trees.

"No one flirts with my man and lives!" She assumed her **Satan Soul **form and was ready for Yakubo to retaliate. She wasn't disappointed as Yakubo had light blue colored aura around her and also covered some trees, she moved her arm as the trees were sent towards Mira, who broke them with her fists upon impact.

"I see then. Well if that's the case, then you can just die!" Yakubo used a spell similar to Jellal's **Meteor **to match Mira's speed and power.

"Erza! Natsu! Take the others to the boat while we deal with these two!" Naruto knew that both of their egos made them stubborn and shouted one final thing. "That's an order from your S-Class senior!" Needless to say they bolted from there as Natsu carried Elfman while Erza carried the other two.

"Naruto-nii! Kick their asses!" Naruto gave him a thumbs up and began clashing with Mashin.

(Magi Ost-Enfin Apparu)

"Fighting time!" Mashin was the first to make a move, he was fast and efficient. "Yikes!" Naruto dodged his punch, which caused a crater. 'He has super strength too. I can't tell if he's using magic or not, though.'

Suddenly, Mashin had two red circles appear from within his hood and lasers came out. 'WHAT THE FU...' He barely dodged that attack and then landed his **Earth Dragon's Iron Fist **on him but Mashin blocked with his left forearm, which shocked Naruto a little until he felt his hand get shocked by electricity.

"Ah! That stings!" He then realized something important. 'I felt like I just dented metal. Is he wearing armor underneath those clothes?' Naruto didn't have time to think things through as he began to match strikes with Mashin.

(Mira vs Yakubo)

Meanwhile Mira kicked Yakubo back who just rebounded and stretched out her left hand to send an invisible blast at her, connecting but Mira managed to rebound herself. They began to slam into each other while airborne.

"Why you!" Both females stated in fury as they charged up their spells. **"Psychic Wave!" "Soul Extinction!" **Both attacks hit as explosion destroyed the area and both women landed on the ground, still willing to fight.

(Naruto vs Mashin)

Back with Naruto and Mashin, Naruto managed to push back Mashin and moved towards him with great speed. **"Earth Dragon's Double Crushing Fangs!" **Naruto motioned both his arms and clawed both of them into a crossing position. He was now behind Mashin, who squirted black liquid and had his attire ripped to shreds, he fell to the ground.

(Ost End)

'Looks like he's do...' "I will not fail my mission." Naruto turned around and was shocked.

"What the hell? You're a freaking robot!" Naruto's eyes popped out of his head and he took a a good look at Hunter's true appearance. His body shape looked similar a skeleton's except his upper torso, forearms, shins and a faceplate. It's head also resembled Diavolo's mask, except it had two 'eyes'. The machine's body possessed several dents and the damage Naruto just caused with his last attack was still there.

"That explains why I can't sense magic from you or your attacks. Well you're harmless no...Behind me!" Naruto dodged red lasers, the same ones from the machine. He turned around to see 8 more Hunter robots. "Oh you got to be shitting me."

"We aren't." Naruto saw that the one he just defeated had just stood back up. "I was created by Diavolo-sama to be a contingency plan if the creatures ever became hostile towards him or too out of control. I was named Mashin, because that is what I am, a machine. And I shall eliminate you." The Mashin robots' arms than changed into cannons, making Naruto nervous and take a step back. The cannon shots were actually miniature versions of Phantom Lord's **Jupiter Cannon**, as one robot demonstrated by shooting at Naruto's feet.

"Oh crap!" Naruto dodged it but he knew that was just a warning shot. He looked at them and felt an emotion he felt many times before. Excitement.

(Hunter x Hunter 2011 Ost-Emperor's Time)

"Heh. Been a while since I had this much fun." He then decided not to hold back anymore. "Looks like I have to take you seriously then."

'What the? He was holding back all this time! What is he?' Mashin ordered his copies for one attack. "Use Tactics Epsilon!" Four of the robots began running around the wizard, who moved his eyes to follow their movements. They all began to send their red lasers at him but he simply tilted in a different direction for each shot. The other four stood side by side and the circle for **Abyss Break **appeared, they shot a beam as powerful as **Jupiter **at him. The other four rejoined the other robots.

'I won't be taken down by that.' Naruto thought as he slammed his hand to the ground. **'Earth Dragon's Shield!' **A giant wall, the size of the guild building, with a dragon symbol blocked the attack.

"What! He blocked the attack!" Mashin then saw a shocking sight. There was Naruto, surrounded by aura and the ground shaking. He breathed in, readying himself to unleash a devastating attack. Mashin felt something a machine himself shouldn't feel, fear. "You four, attack! The rest of you, defensive measures now!" The four robots which shot the joint beam, took a defensive position around Mashin, whilst the other four attempted another group attack. However, Naruto's aura grew and caused an earthquake, causing the four to stagger momentarily.

**"Earth Dragon's Seismic Roar!" **Naruto unleashed his **Dragon's Roar **except this time it projected a powerful energy wave.

'Magic levels rising, unable to block incoming attack. Must dodge!' Mashin however was too slow as the attack blasted him and his copies into pieces, the technique destroyed the area behind Mashin and went through the mountain.

(With Diavolo)

"Is this the true power of a Fairy Tail wizard?" Diavolo was impressed and you could feel the smirk behind his mask. "I must have you as a subordinate. And I will!" He then changed the projection to the rest of the Fairy Tail wizards. "Trying to leave already? I can't allow that." The lord of the island disappeared from his spot.

(Mira's location)

"What is that!?" Yakubo was distracted briefly and Mira used this chance to charge up her attack. She released her **Soul Extinction **and hit Yakubo dead on, making her fall to the ground.

(Ost End)

'I failed you Diavolo-sama. I'm sorry, I don't deserve to live.' She laid on the ground for the moment until she managed to get on her knees while gasping for air. She looked up to see Mirajane approach her slowly. "Finish me off, you've won battle. I have failed Diavolo-sama by losing to you."

Instead Mira slapped her and reverted back to her normal appearance. "Have you no value for your own life?" Yakubo touched her left cheek, it had a red mark from the slap. When she realized what Mira just asked, she gained cynical smile.

"No I don't. Why should I have value for my own life when no one else does? All that matters is Diavolo-sama's goals, but my loss to you has ensured that I am no longer useful. So finish me off, I was never shown any mercy before and quite frankly, I don't want it now." She glared at Mirajane, who by now frowned.

"Don't you have any friends? Or family even?" All Yakubo did was laugh.

"Never had any real friends before I became a **Beast Emperor **to be honest. Family, huh? My mother was a bitch and my father a bastard. They hated me since I learnt how to use magic, my town hates wizards and I was no exception." Mira had to ask her next question.

"Why did they hate wizards and more importantly, didn't you have anyone who cared about you at all?" Yakubo looked down while maintaining a sad smile.

"10 years before I was born, wizards had attacked my former village. It barely stood after all was said and done, it took years for it to recover but the damage was done. Ever since the village hated wizards, didn't matter whether they were dark or not." She carried on after catching her breath. "I did have an older sister who loved me with all her heart but like everything in my life, it didn't last as she died from a disease."

'She's just like how I was before I met Naruto and joined Fairy Tail.' Mira had a small flashback about her past.

"I left the village after her death and wandered for a while, I began to question my purpose. Why was I born? I didn't know until I met Diavolo-sama, he gave me purpose and that weak little girl transformed into a fierce wizard, whose purpose is to see her master's vision realized." She was on her knees awaiting the finishing blow. "Now finish me off. I am no use to him now that I have lost. My life has no worth and no purpose."

"You're lying. You may think your life is worthless but how you feel is different story." Now Yakubo was shocked as Mira reversed their situation.

"W-what are you talking about? I told you that I am willing to die just now. I told you my tale and how I became what I am. What could possibly make you that?" She demanded from the S-Class wizard.

"Because if you truly believed you were worthless, then you wouldn't have bothered to fight back. You thought that you were not worthless and fought back." Now Yakubo's eyes widened as Mira continued. "The will to live is a powerful feeling and no one knows this more than me, I was an outcast in the past but I found my hope. As Master would say, humans are weak creatures by nature but weakness is not evil. Alone and insecure but that's why we have friends, that's why Guilds are formed. Together we are strong."

"But those people wronged me, how can I forgive what those vile beings?" She didn't expect Mira's next words.

"I never said to forgive them, because to forgive them is to forget what they've done to you. If you give in to your hate, how are you any better than those people?" This made Yakubo think until she reached an epiphany. Mira was right and she knew it too.

"Even if, and that's a big if, you are right. It's too late for me now, I've done horrible things, things I can't take back. There's no going back for me now." Yakubo found herself in Mira's warm embrace, the barmaid was hugging her.

"It isn't too late. You can still change things." Mira let her go and turned to the direction of the boat. "You're more than welcome to join Fairy Tail. Wait? I never got your name?"

"I'm known as Yakubo." She huffed afterwards and then spoke again. "But my real name is Serenity." Mira smiled and then ran back towards the boat's location, where the others were waiting. Serenity looked on with hope shining in her eyes once again. 'Maybe there are good people in the world.'

(Naruto's location)

'Did I do that?' Naruto saw that he made a see-through hole through the mountain and destroyed a large part of the forest with his **Seismic Roar**.

(Erza's location with the others)

'Was that an earthquake?' Erza thought, a thought shared by Natsu but he knew it was his big brother's doing. They were joined by little Wendy and Lucy. Wendy knew that she could help her Nii-chan with his motion sickness and heal any injuries they sustained, whether by the enemy or Erza and Mira. Lucy was just dragged against her will by Erza.

"Did you feel that tremor? What caused that?" Lucy said out loud and was answered by a voice. Diavolo's voice that is.

"I believe that was one of Naruto Kazan's powerful **Dragon Slayer **techniques." The same man who fought the Second Guild Master had arrived and began releasing vicious bloodlust. Erza looked as if she had no trouble but that was simply a brave front. The others were shaking in fear.

(Hunter X Hunter 2011 Ost-The Puppeteer)

"I don't like uninvited guests in my island. Especially you, Fairy Tail." Erza **Re-Quipped **to her **Heaven's Wheels Armor **and summoned her swords.

"And who're you?" 'He's no ordinary man, he has great killer intent and his magic presence is so dark. Even darker than Jellal's when I fought him at the tower.' She was answered by Diavolo and a chill went down her spine.

"I am Diavolo Burrasca, the owner of this island and the one who shall revolutionize this world." To the wizards, Diavolo began to sound so egotistical. But they were more interested at his latter statement, to revolutionize world.

"What do you mean revolutionize the world?" Lucy was afraid of his answer but asked nonetheless.

"A world where humans will evolve into greater beings. No longer bound in their own weak forms and their repulsive thoughts. You could say they'll be enlightened and see things my way." He then changed his rapier into a Shamshir, with a design similar to his Scythe from 50 years ago. (A Shamshir is a Persian sword, just think of the one from Prince of Persia Sands of Time game)

**'Wind-Shir **shall suffice until I can properly gauge **Titania's **strength here. Still, I better be careful.' He disappeared from view and was now behind Erza, grabbing her shoulder and then teleported both of them away from the others.

"ERZA!"

(Replace with Naruto Ost-Anger)

Erza swung her sword at Diavolo whom gracefully jumped back. "You won't escape!" She took flight and her air swords were shot at him. He tilted left and right, but the blades shifted back. He swiped his Shamshir and suddenly Erza's blades shattered before reaching him.

He began moving around and appeared behind Erza again, then to her left when she turned around. He kept moving around her in unbelievable speed, but his strikes were missing Erza completely. A bright glow temporarily blinded him, she changed to her **Flight Armor. **The attire was reminiscent of a cheetah with Erza holding two short swords.

She began matching the madman's pace, thinking that she could eventually outpace him and land a hit. However she felt her a cut on her left arm and found herself trapped in a tempest of wind blades, swords made from the air itself.

"This is **Wind-Shir's **ability, each strike I perform manipulates the air which becomes a solid and sharp force that cuts down anyone in my way." He then continued explaining this specific ability. "This particular technique will condense smaller and eventually you'll be torn to bloody shreds. Essentially it is a trap, meaning unless I will it, you are my prisoner."

'He made the distortions when he was moving around me earlier. He missed me on purpose, so that he can trap me here. I can't get past the barrier even with my speed increased, looks like I need to block these blades. **Re-Quip!' **Erza changed into her other armor as the attack hit and light blue **Magic Circle** appeared on the outside as the attack collided with Erza and metal clanking could be heard alongside a bright light.

(Ost End)

The attacks topped and Erza dropped her barrier to reveal herself in her **Adamantine Armor. **But just as quickly as she appeared, she changed into the outfit she used to defeat Ikaruga of Death's Head Caucus. Her torso was covered in bandages, she wore red hakama pants and sandals, with a Katana in each hand. In great speed, she struck him and caused blood to come out.

"That wound isn't lethal, but you shouldn't be able to move for a whil..." Erza stopped at where she was. Diavolo was still standing, and his bloody wound sealed, the scar disappearing as well. 'He just regenerated that cut!'

"Please forgive my ignorance, I seem to have a habit of underestimating people. I told myself that I shouldn't underestimate you but I did just that. **Wind-Shir, **also channels wind to sharpen the blade itself." He and Erza looked each other, before sprinting towards each other and clashed once more.

(With Naruto)

'What's that noise? I smell...Mira-chan!' Naruto stopped moving to spot his girlfriend heading towards the boat. "Mira-chan!" She looked to her side to see her boyfriend and was glad that he was alright.

"Naru-kun! I'm glad to see you're alright!" They hugged for a few seconds until they made their way back to the others. Whilst making their way to the boat, Naruto told Mira about Hunter's true identity and what he learnt. "A robot? And you mean to tell me a person created those monsters?"

"That's right. I wouldn't put it past this Diavolo guy from even experimenting on humans either. In any rate we need to get to the others now before anything else happens. Jii-san might know what to do." They made it back to the others, though they seemed troubled.

"Hey guys!" They all looked up to see Fairy Tail's favorite couple. Lucy was the first one to react with a sigh of relief.

"Mira-san! Naruto-san! It's terrible! Erza's been taken by the enemy and now they're fighting somewhere in this island, I don't know where though." Now Naruto was a little worried, he knew Erza was strong but also that this place was unpredictable from what he seen so far.

"All we can do now is have faith in her. How are the others?" He was answered by Gray's voice.

"We're fine Aniki, though we can't find Flame-Brain or Happy here." Now this made everyone freeze until they burst into enormous 'WHAT!', they knew Natsu would do something stupid.

(Back with Erza vs Diavolo)

Erza was on one knee and breathing heavily, with Diavolo's weapon in it's Scythe form. 'His weapon changes it's form and possesses different abilities. The first form distorted the air and turned it into an invisible blade and this one creates injuries but heals them. However in exchange my magic is drained significantly. This man is dangerous.'

**"Fire Dragon's Crushing Fang!" **Diavolo tilted to his left side, causing Natsu to miss and then rebound, he then followed up with a flame enhanced kick after landing on his hands, but this time Diavolo blocked with his left hand.

"Impatient, hot-tempered and arrogant. Yet, brave and bold at the same time. Natsu Dragneel, you intrigue me very much. I never dissected a **Dragon Slayer **before." Natsu didn't like that comment one bit and let his displeasure show.

**"Iron Fist!" **Natsu used his signature technique but Diavolo tilted to the side. Natsu followed up with several close combat techniques to no success. **"Flame Elbow!" **He was blocked again.** "Wing Attack!" **Diavolo moved out of the way, only to dodge another attack from Erza.

"Your ability to appear anywhere is truly remarkable Naruto-san." Erza and Natsu turned around to see Naruto there.

"When did...?" She and Natsu then noticed a **Seal **on Natsu's vest,

"I put it there when Natsu wasn't looking after we arrived and you were busy scolding him and the other idiots." He then stared down at Diavolo. "So you're the boss man huh? Don't look so tough to me." 'His power is no joke, he's at a different level than what I've faced before. Maybe I should have brought Gildarts.' He then retracted the statement in his mind. 'Nah. He'd sink the whole island with us on it.'

"Naruto-san." Diavolo interrupted his train of thought and asked him a shocking question. "Join me and my group." Naruto narrowed his eyes at him and unleashed some bloodlust himself.

"Guys, I'm going to hold him off. Make your way to the boat, I'll follow as soon as I can." They didn't want to leave him until Naruto's eyes turned yellow with slits. "Now!" They flinched and turned back but not before giving him a look.

"Be careful Naruto, he is different from what we faced before. I don't think he's even human to begin with." Erza commented and ran off alongside Natsu.

"Naruto-nii!" Naruto turned to Natsu held out his fist. "Don't lose to this guy! Even if you have to go all out! The one who's going to beat you is me!" Naruto brought out his arm and gave a thumbs up, making Natsu grin and then run back.

"You have some good comrades, too bad after today you'll become one of mine." Naruto's eyes narrowed at him again and the ground began to shake as Naruto ate the incoming earth from Iit. His magic spiked and he began his assault against Diavolo.

(Mira and the others)

"This woman is strong!" Kyojin woke back up with Shizukana, though he was almost knocked out by Mira in her **Satan Soul. **Shizukana was once again in his **Blades of Anarchy **and was denting Gajeel's iron scales.

The two **Beast Emperor's **were joined by several humanoid beasts, they also had the heads of lion's, tiger's and leopard's. Unfortunately for the beasts, Elfman and Gray made short work of them.

"That's enough!" Yakubo or rather Serenity arrived, covered in a blue aura and ready for a fight. Shizukana and Kyojin thought with the three of them of here, that they stood a better chance until Yakubo used her powers to take out the creatures instead.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU TRAITOR?!" Kyojin was angry and confused by Yakubo's actions, as was Shizukana, whom had similar thoughts to the juiced up man.

(Naruto vs Diavolo)

(Hunter X Hunter 2011 Ost-The Last Mission)

'What is this guy?' Naruto mirrored Diavolo's movements, Diavolo now changed his weapons form into a demonic looking bisento.

**"Dark Guardian: Heishi!" **The weapon projected a demonic looking warrior which triggered Naruto's memory from his old life. He dodged a large sword, Diavolo then unleashed a breath of flame from the skull.

'Okay I could use Natsu right about now. Maybe this was a bad idea.' Naruto dodged and ran across the right arm. **"Earth Dragon's Jaw!" **Naruto joined his hands to and smacked the top of the **Heishi's **skull, channeling his **Dragon Slayer Magic **through his hands. He made a small crack and then repeatedly hit several **Earth Dragon's Fists. **

The giant warrior's hand then smacked Naruto away from him. Diavolo moved the giant's arms and then kept hitting several backhands alongside palm strikes. 'Show me your resolve, Naruto Kazan and your worth.' He made his solid projection slam both hands at Naruto, seemingly finishing him off. The arms movements were incredibly fast.

"THIS WON'T BEAT ME!" Naruto used his brute strength to push the hands away from himself. His **Safeguard **spell, was cracking but he wouldn't give up. (It's the Mamoru spell from earlier chapters, I'm changing all attacks to English now if you haven't noticed.)

**"Earth Dragon's Roar!" **He landed his attack dead on and Diavolo's warrior had cracks all over its body. Diavolo briefly held his head in pain, until he knocked back Naruto but the Fairy Tail wizard rebounded back and kept up his attack. Diavolo became tense and began to tire from trying to maintain his spell.

'At this rate, I might run out of magic unless I use my **Seal of Hippocrates **to recover my magic. But I gave that ability up in order to gain this body and my regenerative abilities. Then I have no choice but to use the **Fate's Hand **and hope that he is only rendered unconscious.' Once more he pushed Naruto back with even greater force this time. The skeletal figure's left hand then gripped it's right. Suddenly, energy was gathering, Naruto having sensed the buildup began to build up for one more **Seismic Roar. **

"**Seismic Roar!" "Fate's Hand!" **Their attacks collided, the island shook as a white pillar of energy shot up and went across the Island.

(The others)

Natsu and Erza made it towards their comrades, only to see Shizukana and Kyojin tied up, with Serenity sitting down by the boat with the others "What the he…?" They felt a strong tremor and saw the pillar of light as well.

(Back with Naruto) (OST End)

Naruto was floating on top of the water. The same could be said about Diavolo, whose mask was completely destroyed and his face was revealed. Along with the rest of his body appeared to be significantly weakened, as he looked like an old man.

"You pushed me this far, well done young one but…" He soon regained his youthful appearance, the most shocking aspect was that he was exactly as 50 years ago. Suddenly he spat out some blood. 'My rejuvenation took a while this time. If I was still human, then I would've been finished long ago. The strain on my body is becoming apparent and the attacks have caused the Island to literally split in half.' The Island was indeed split in half by the force of the attacks and Naruto looked worse for wear.

"Looks like you are really an old man pretending to be a young guy. Hey Jiji, you're strong." Naruto hissed at the end of his sentence, his wounds restricting his movements.

"Likewise Naruto-san. The offer is still open, join me and you can have whatever you desire. A King." He got up and held out his right hand. Naruto however gave a weak chuckle and then glared at him.

"No chance in Hell! I'd rather rip off my own arms and legs then join you!" He once again hissed in pain. 'Damn! I'm out of magic and tired as hell. Guess this might be the end of me. Sorry Mira-chan.'

"Too bad then. You would have made an excellent addition to my group." He then had a devious idea. "Then I'll have to use you as a test subject, my first human experiment in decades. Potential like yours shouldn't be wasted, after all, I have such high expectations of you." He licked his lips, walking towards the now barely standing Naruto.

"Sleep Kazan-san." He poked Naruto on his forehead and the blonde wizard fell unconscious. "Now, let's get you out of here and into my lab, this is going to be delightful." He then heard Shizukana via telepathy.

'Diavolo-sama! The Fairy Tail wizards have defeated us and Yakubo has sided with them!' This made the boss sigh. 'Master?'

'Those wizards have turned my loyalist subordinate against me. Why is it always you Fairy Tail that manages to enrage me?' He placed his fingers on the top of his head. 'I will deal with them myself Shizukana. I've already took care of their strongest wizard.'

(Fairy Tail's team's location)

Yakubo felt something off until she realized Shizukana was contacting Diavolo using her former master's special brand of telepathy, which basically was a wireless connection that allowed them to contact him at times of need.

"Shit! He's contacting Diavolo-sama through telepathy!" She made move towards him, she placed her hand over Shizukana's face. "What is going on Shizukana? What happened to Diavolo-sama?"

"You do not deserve to utter his name traitor!" Kyojin was livid and didn't bother to hide his displeasure but he was knocked out by a fist, courtesy of Mirajane, who was pissed off by Kyojin's incessant rambling.

"That's one way to shut him up. Well done Mira." Erza nodded and was proud of her former rival. This made the others sweat drop, especially all of the males, Mirajane's old personality brought back their old fear.

"Yakubo, Kyojin-san speaks the truth, you have betrayed us. Were we not comrades? Do these people mean more to you than we ever did? Diavolo-sama took you in and gave you purpose after what your village done to you, this is how you repay him." Shizukana's words pierced Yakubo's heart but she stayed strong.

"Despite how I felt in the past, situations changed. I am grateful to Diavolo-sama but now I know that there are good people in the world. I realize what we have been doing is wrong and what Diavolo-sama is planning is just insane." Erza interrupted her.

"Wait a minute. What is he planning? I never found out." Erza being Erza, asked in her own way. Which was to appear intimidating and making Yakubo, or rather Serenity, sweat to comical proportions.

"He plans to create a world full of creatures similar to the ones at this island but he plans to turn humans into them. He calls it the evolution of humanity." Now all of them had frightened looks, apart from Natsu, who had a look of rage.

"Then Naruto will have to deal with him and stop him before he can make his move." Erza was confident in Naruto's strength but she has seen firsthand how powerful Diavolo is already. Serenity had to inform everyone about Diavolo's special circumstances.

"But Diavolo-sama has decades of experience and hasn't aged for near enough 50 years." Now this surprised everyone except her former comrades. Erza asked what she meant, causing Serenity to interpret some of Diavolo's abilities and skills. "He is an accomplished alchemist and theorist, he created a serum which allows him to retain his youth and gives him enhanced abilities. But…From what I seen, he takes the serum once a year."

"So he's basically doping." Gray summarized but didn't realize a child was with them. Wendy to be exact and being the curious child she was, she had to ask the question.

"What's doping?" Their eyes, except Natsu's, widened at this. Gray just sputtered 'Nothing!' comically whilst being glared at by the females.

"Doping, what a Neanderthal way of saying I'm allegedly taking drugs. If I was taking drugs that is." Diavolo appeared in front of our heroes, still battle damaged but the Fairy Tail wizards were more worried and shocked as they saw Naruto slung over the mad man's right shoulder.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Mira was scared that this man….no this monster might've killed the love of her life. "What have you done to him you fiend!?" The others took battle stances, except Elfman, who was too injured to fight.

"Calm down, Naruto-san is alive but as you can see, he is in no condition to fight. Fortunately for you, neither am I." He looked at the tied up Shizukana and Kyojin, then at Serenity. "Yakubo or rather Serenity." Said girl flinched as he gave her a look of utter disappointment. "Good loyalty is so hard to find."

"Diavolo-sama." She was upset but she knew that innocents didn't deserve to suffer.

"Diavolo-sama!" Kyojin was overjoyed, since their master would release them and he would kill those meddling wizards alongside the traitorous Yakubo. He, however, did not expect Diavolo to appear before him and jab a needle through his skin. Naruto was dropped next to him as Kyojin felt his body burning and turning, his skin became grey and he began to change. His binds were broken and he himself became skeletal like bipedal beast covered in fur and a facial structure of komodo dragon. Kyojin, or what Kyojin has become, was panting and on the ground, it began growing in size.

"I give it 30 seconds before he starts to attack. Shizukana, you have been a delightful subordinate but now you are no use to me. Now if you excuse me, I have a new subject for my experiments." He was arrogant and didn't notice Mira behind him until he was hit dead on. He rebounded from the attack and landed on his feet. 'I really have become severely weakened, I thought I could defeat them easily but the fight took more from me and that's why I sacrificed Kyojin. I must escape, I will retrieve Naruto-san later.' He teleported using a black magical circle.

Mira went next to her boyfriend, reverting back to normal. She was so worried for Naruto that she didn't notice Kyojin fully grown to the size of a building and ready to strike. Fortunately, Gray protected them by creating an ice wall and Erza slashed the creature's arm, it screeched in pain.

"Mira don't let your guard down. We need to get Naruto back to the ship and get the hell out of here." Erza ordered, then Natsu came and picked Naruto up.

"Right!" She alongside the others ran back. Gray freed Shizukana from his binds, shocking the man further.

"Why did you free me?" Gray didn't even look at and started to walk away. "WHY!?" Gray stopped and slightly tilted his head to the side.

"Just get the hell out of here while you still can." Shizukana was surprised but didn't show it. All he saw was Gray and the others turn away while he stood there.

'I am no use to you Diavolo-sama but….I am not dying without a fight!' He summoned his blades once more to face off against his former colleague, whom was nothing more than a mindless beast now.

"Shizukana! Please listen to me!" He turned to see Yakubo, who looked at him pleadingly. "I know I am the last person, but we have to get out of here. Diavolo-s…I mean Diavolo was only using us."

"I knew that, I always knew that. Leave Yakubo-san, I will fight this miserable creature. If I die in the process, then so be it." He started his assault and began slicing the beasts skin. "Leave **Titania**, he is mine." Erza knew she could take Kyojin but she had a duty to her friends and changed back to her regular armor, running back to the others.

"Start the boat!" Erza and the others made it inside. However, Serenity was still outside.

"Serenity, what're you doing?" She didn't answer as the boat was lifted up as Serenity looked Mira in the eyes. "Serenity?"

"I'm sorry but this is my problem now, I will end Diavolo's life. This is no longer your concern, I want to say one last thing though, thank you for being my first real friend Mirajane." A psychic blast sent the boat flying. "First I'll help you out Shizukana." She ran back, only to find him and the creature formerly known as Kyojin, nowhere in sight.

"Where are they? Is Shizukana already dead?" She didn't have time to react as a mutilated Kyojin appeared in front of her. "KYAHHHHHH!" the ground shook as behind her was a super-sized Yaban, who was easily as tall as a mountain. He had four arms now and his furry tentacles were protruding from his back instead. Right now, blood was dripping from his mouth and it looked like he was not done yet. Yakubo never stood much of a chance against the most powerful creature Diavolo created.

(Diavolo's location)

'My body is failing me. I cannot die yet, not until my…no OUR dream is realized. Amore-chan, when everything is said and done, then I can die. But….' He injected himself with a new serum. 'I can't afford to hold back anymore. I'll lose my current magic but my physical and spiritual abilities will increase tenfold.' He was covered in green spiritual energy and his shadow showed how his body began to change, horns already growing.

(Fairy Tail guild, days later)

Naruto had woken up and now sported a bandage on his right arm. He healed quite nicely compared to Elfman, who had to take it easy due to how severe he was hurt by Kyojin. Right now, they were waiting for Master Makarov to return from a guild master's meeting.

"Right now I'd do anything for this silence to stop. Natsu! Do something retarded already!" Natsu had a tick mark and shouted at Naruto.

"Hey what do you think I am? An idiot?" Naruto had a blank face, thus answering his question but he blond couldn't shut his mouth.

"Yes."

"Why you!" Natsu jumped at Naruto and was biting his head off, as well as punching him repeatedly. Everyone sweat dropped except Mira, whom had a downcast look on her face. Naruto tossed Natsu at Gray, who was only in his boxers, much to the joy of Juvia.

"Mira-chan, what's wrong?" He didn't have to really ask her what's wrong, because he had a feeling what she was upset about.

"Nothing Naru-kun, just lost in thought." She hid behind her fake smile but Naruto could always tell when she does. He hugged, which she returned and he then stroked her hair.

"I'm here if you ever want to talk." She nodded into his chest. It would take another 1 hour before Makarov arrived with a serious face.

"Jii-chan! What happened? Are we going back there or not? I want to beat the shit out of that bast….." Natsu was hit by an enlarged hand.

"I still have to deal out your punishment gaki! You took another S-Class job, or rather a job where the rate was 99.9 percent for your possible death." Makarov was stern but he changed the subject. "No you won't be going. I'm afraid we must prepare for the worst."

"He's coming here isn't he." Naruto made that statement and knew his was the case. Makarov sighed and told them that Diavolo made an appearance via **Thought Projection **and told them how he and his army shall launch an attack against Magnolia Town.

"And that is why we are evacuating the town." He looked at each and every one. "I ask you not as Guild Master but as a humble old man. Will you fight for Magnolia?" They all looked at him and chorused a loud 'YES', raising their arms. "Then let us show this mad man why we are the strongest guild in Fiore!"

"What is going on here!?" They all wondered who spoke until they spotted Kurama, looking pissed off. Naruto gulped, not wanting to be the one who tells Kurama the news. It tokk 30 minutes for everyone to prevent Kurama from scratching out Naruto's eyes.

Within a few hours, Magnolia was empty and the main combatants of Fairy Tail split into teams. Right now, Natsu, Naruto and Kurama were at the outskirts of Magnolia.

"So what kind of creatures are we talking about?" Kurama asked but his question was answered as Yaban appeared via a giant magical circle. "So big ones then. Looks like it's my time to shine!" Kurama didn't get a chance since Makarov arrived in his giant form.

"Looks like Jii-san stole your spotlight." The blond man commented, causing Kurama to have a dark cloud over his head. "Besides what are you going to do? Bite it to death?"

(Mira and Erza's location)

"Serenity! What has he done to you?" Serenity now had red marks and her eyes were completely white. Serenity, however, didn't answer as she tried to attack Mira but Erza intercepted her.

"Mira! She's under some kind of spell and from what I can tell it's enhanced her powers but not only that. Her power feels so…." Mira finished her sentence for her.

"Demonic? Like my **Satan Soul.**" She swiftly moved out of the way and changed to her **Satan Soul **form, whilst Erza changed into her **Blackwing Armor.**

"You know we can't afford to go easy on her." Erza told her.

"Sometimes you have to be a little rough, I changed her once and I can change her again." She was confident that they could free her from whatever control Serenity was in.

(Gray's location)

Gray and the others began fending off the enemies until he felt a familiar presence. He dodged to the left and saw Shizukana, who had red marks on his body and fangs protruding from his mouth. "You!" He was blindsided by Shizukana who gained a tremendous speed boost as Gray noticed he was no longer teleporting due to not being surrounded

(Lucy's location)

Wendy sent several enemies flying and Lucy summoned Taurus, whom overpowered several of them due to his brute strength. A roar from above and they just dodged a giant axe. A lion humanoid wearing a gladiators' battle outfit, growled at them.

"Kill!" It charged at them. Wendy and Lucy smirked and were ready for a fight. Well Wendy was and Lucy closed Tauras' gate.

"**Open Gate of the Lion!" **Loke's light blinded the creature and the spirit smiled.

"A battle between two lions. There can only be one king of the jungle." He charged up light into his hand and sent a fist at him.

(Naruto and Natsu vs Diavolo)

"Again with the bloody mask, I already seen your face so you can take it off." Naruto raised his magic level to match Diavolo's new strength. 'Wow. He has incredible energy flowing around him, it's like he isn't the same person anymore. Hell at the island, he still felt human but now he feels like a…. Devil.'

"Very well, I'll humor you. But I warn you Naruto-san, I'm no longer the same being as before." He took off his mask to reveal his new appearance, he had completely red eyes with a black pupil but also had black marks spinning within it. His skin was completely pale and had black marks around his face. He had curved horns protruding from his head and finally his hair was pitch black.

'Yep Devil, definitely devil.'

(Gray and the others vs Shizukana) (Sonic and the Secret Rings OST-Blue on the Run)

"I haven't lost to the same opponent twice since gaining this mark. I never lost to you and I won't start now!" He turned the floor into ice, hoping to stop his momentum but Shizukana lifted up his arm and hit the ground, causing giant shards to jump out. Shizukana began to throw them at Gray but he counteracted with by making a bazooka which fired several rounds at them.

Shizukana opened his mouth and fired a red beam which made Gray create a giant ice wall to protect himself and his fellow guild mates. It cracked into two but Gray was nowhere in sight, only for him to begin matching Shizukana blow for blow wielding ice swords in each hand, barely visible to the naked eye but the stronger members could see the attacks more clearly and knew Gray barely kept up but it also seemed Shizukana looked like he was tiring out much quicker.

Shizukana eventually overpowered Gray and sent him spiraling backwards but Gray regained his footing only to find Shizukana in front of him, whom slashed at the Ice Wizard but only to find that he replaced himself with an **Ice Clone **and the real Gray used his **Ice-Make: Lance **to send out several ice spears at Shizukana, who countered with another mouth beam to obliterate the attack.

"**Lightning. Reverse Tower. Lovers. Thunderbolts Fate!" **Cana chanted while holding out three cards in which a green magical circle appeared and then lightning hit Shizukana, paralyzing him for the brief moment.

"**Ice-Make: Gungir!" **Shizukana was encased by a gigantic ice spear, one of Gray's signature moves. It then exploded and Shizukana fell to the ground, seemingly unconscious but then stood back up. 'His new look made him more resilient. He took both mine and Cana's spells but not without damage.'

Shizukana sent smaller red destructive orbs via the same way he used the mouth beams. Max, Warren and Laki, alongside the others were down. Gray barely stood alongside Cana as Shizukana prepared for another onslaught but was electrocuted and found Cana's cards by his feet. **"Summoned Lightning! **Followed by **Explosion!" **Cana disappeared and revealed herself just behind Shizukana, it seems Gray created two clones to trick him. Cana moved out of the way as Gray had more tricks up his sleeve and became shirtless in the process.

"**Ice-Make: Blitz Cannon!" **Gray made a turret which shot rapid ice bullets at Shizukana. Gray then uppercuts him into the air and unleashed another attack. **"Ice-Make: Cannon!" **Gray kept firing and waited for Shizukana to just about reach the ground. **"Ice-Make: Seven Slice Dance!" **Gray made sharp blades on his arms and continuously slashed his foe until he was out of the way and landed on the ground.

(Ost End)

"He's done." Gray panted but also saw Shizukana trying get back up but fail repeatedly. 'He's been experimented on. They did something to him that made him this way. It's like he isn't human anymore.' He then heard a squelch sound, only to see the creature formerly as Shizukana stab his own heart and die.

"He's smiling. It's like he woke up from a nightmare." Cana stood beside Gray and they both were deep in thought. Suddenly a giant fish like monster came only to be taken down by a pissed off Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA! JUVIA IS HERE FOR YOU!"

'Why me?'

(Makarov vs Yaban) (Naruto Blood Prison Ost-Arabesque Chaos)

"I won't lose to you!" Makarov and Yaban were both locked up until Yaban began to slowly overpower the Third but Makarov used this as leverage and tossed the beast to the other side.

Yaban began to unleash dark orbs from his mouth and fire at Makarov. Makarov pointed his finger and fires light beams at each of the orbs, causing explosions and some devastation around the area.

Yaban leaped up to the air and launched an aerial assault. Makarov motioned his left hand and created a magical circle which unleashed **Rain of Light **spell, which was exactly that and took care of Yaban's attack and also pierced its right shoulder. Yaban screamed in pain and hit the ground.

"GYAHHH!" Makarov's left shoulder was bitten by Yaban's fangs as he walked closer to finish him off. "SCREW YOU!" Makarov tried to force it out at first but it he began to lose blood fast. 'The wound is getting deeper, at this rate I don't stand a chance. Bigger isn't always better!' A light bulb moment occurred inside his mind. 'That's it!'

(Ost End)

Makarov shrunk back down and escaped Yaban's hold. 'I hope this works.' Makarov jumped into Yaban's mouth and allowed the beast to swallow him. Yaban thought Makarov was done until he felt his stomach beginning to burst. Yaban roared in agony as Makarov grew back and made the beast explode from the inside out.

"Damn this body of mine. I leave the rest to you my children."

(Lucy and Wendy)

"These guys are persistent!" Lucy used her whip to take down the weaker creatures in front of her while Wendy was faring better since her hand to hand abilities were augmented by her magic.

"**Regulus Punch!" **Loke took down the Lion Beast and some other beasts nearby with a punch enhanced by his specific version of **Light Magic**.

"**Sky Dragon's Roar!" **Wendy took down several more but more were coming in. Luckily they wouldn't have to wait for the cavalry, as Gajeel, Levy and the Exceeds arrived.

"Gihi! This is going to be fun!"

(Naruto and Natsu vs Diavolo)

'It's like I'm fighting one of Zeref's demons, except it's like he isn't using magic but another ability all together?' Naruto dodged a red blast from Diavolo who took off his cape and revealed himself to be wearing a sleeveless tunic. His nails were now sharp and he channeled his energy into his hands.

"What's wrong? You are being defensive, so I'll bring the fight to you." Diavolo seemingly forgot about Natsu but that wasn't the case as another being arrived. He hit the ground, creating a shockwave and destroying the earth beneath him. They all leapt away from the area and noticed the new figure.

"Mashin, your timing is impeccable. Please take care of the pink haired one." This Mashin has a new burly exterior and a new face/helmet design. (Genos from One-Punch Man arms types and Grand Chariot's helmet shape with two eyes. He also had Grand Chariot's body type. He has a silver/gray color scheme, with red eye designs.)

'Is this the same robot from before? No this must be a newer model.' "Natsu be careful, this robot-guy is easily S-Class level. I fought one like him at the island and it gave me trouble."

"Wait! You mean you're letting me fight this guy on my own? And he's an S-Class?" Natsu grinned devilishly and ignited his hands. "I'm all fired up!" Natsu and Mashin moved to another location.

"Kurama, go with him. He might need your help." Kurama trusted Naruto's judgement and left the area, leaving Naruto versus Diavolo for a second time.

(Mira and Erza vs Serenity) (Fairy Tail The Movie Ost-Natsu vs Dyst)

"She isn't using her magic, she's using something else entirely!" Mira dodged a red beam and sent her own **Darkness Blast**. Serenity dodged that herself and also blocked Erza's sword strike.

"HAAAAA!" She enhanced her punch with huge amounts of red energy and sent Erza flying, breaking her **Heaven's Wheel Armor **in the process.

"ERZA!" Mira let her guard down for a brief moment which Serenity capitalized and almost landed a critical hit if Mira didn't jump up the last second. 'I haven't used my **Satan Soul **for a long time and haven't trained it for a while. I might have to use **Halphas**.'

Erza managed to bounce back and switched to her **Black Wing Armor**, landing a strong hit on Serenity. Serenity, though, managed to rebound from that even quicker than expected but Mira hit her **Evil Explosion **spell to heavily damage the newborn demon.

"She's getting back up after a direct hit. She's become more durable compared to before, whatever happened to her, it made her a different person." Mira knew she had to step up her game but she couldn't help but remember the feeling of demonic energy from Serenity. 'My specific **Take Over **allows me to absorb demons and even their energy, maybe if try to absorb her power I can see what happened to her?'

She charged Serenity with great speed and rammed into her body in hers and took to the skies. She changed her position to holding Serenity's back and span around the air rapidly. They landed and caused a small crater as Mira performed a German-suplex.

(Ost End)

'I have to concentrate now!' She was punched back by Serenity but Erza caught her. "Erza, I need to get close to her, I have an idea but it is risky."

"What do you want me to do?" They dodged Serenity's attacks at the process. Mira began to match Serenity blow for blow in a fist fight. She then grabbed Serenity's head and proceeded to head-butt her, drawing blood and causing her step back.

"Erza hold her still while I use my **Take Over **to absorb her demonic energy!" Mira knew it could be dangerous since they couldn't confirm that it was demonic energy or not, or if it would be too much for her.

"But Mira…." "DO IT!" Erza was behind Serenity and placed her in a full nelson hold. Serenity was struggling but Erza retained her grip. Mira was in front of Serenity and placed her hand on her torso, she then began to glow until Erza was blasted away and the two were engulfed in a pillar of light.

"Mira!" Erza yelled, only to see Mira, healed completely and her powers replenished, standing over Serenity, whom had reverted back to her normal form but was also weakened.

"Serenity!" Mira changed back and placed Serenity's head on her lap. She opened her eyes weakly and looked at her with a small smile.

"Mira-san, you freed me." She whispered, followed by with a cough and blood coming out from her mouth.

"Don't talk, we'll get help. You'll be fi…." Mira couldn't finish as Serenity interrupted.

"Mira-san. Please let me speak. What Diavolo did to me was inject **Demon Particles** into me, however in exchange for turning me into one of his creatures. It made me obedient to him completely and I while I couldn't control my actions but I could see them." Tears streamed down her face. "I'm sorry for the trouble I caused again."

"It wasn't your fault! You weren't in control of your actions. Please let us to take you to our doctor, she'll help you recover from this." Mira was desperate but Serenity knew her time was limited.

"I'm afraid that isn't possible, Diavolo made it so that I can't live without the energy. But that's okay, because of you I'm free." She started to cough more violently. "I-I j-just w-wa-anted to t-thank-k y-you f-for s-saving m-me f-from t-the d-darkness." She could barely make out her words but had one final request. "P-please s-stop h-him f-for m-me." She died in peace at least, Mira cried at her death while Erza placed her hand on her comrades' shoulder.

"He's going to pay for this!" Mira dried her tears and was ready to tear Diavolo a new one.

(Natsu vs Mashin) (One Punch Man OST-Genos Theme)

Natsu's ignited fist connected with Mashin's metallic one, creating an explosion and forcing Natsu back but didn't deter his momentum. Mashin followed him through but Natsu grabbed his arm and tossed Mashin over his shoulder. Flames were channeled on his feet and he used that as a speed boost, appearing in front of Mashin as soon as he landed on his feet.

"**Fire Dragon's Grip Strike!" **Natsu gripped Mashin's head with his right hand and then supported it with his left one. He released explosive flames against him and released his grip, a large fire blast to seemingly try to send him flying. Mashin however, only possessed as few scratches and sent Natsu up into the air with an uppercut.

"**Blind!" **Natsu was blinded by a bright light coming out of Mashin's left eye. Mashin jumped up and used rammed his head against Natsu's stomach, causing him to scream in pain. He followed with a barrage of punches. **"Machine Gun Barrage!" **Natsu was pelted by several of Mashin's enhanced punches and Mashin used a double axe handle to hit Natsu's back, making him fall down. Mashin's legs and back opened up to reveal boosters, which propelled him rapidly and hit the ground, creating cracks. **"Lightning Eye!" **Natsu was shocked by blue lighting.

"GYAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu was screaming in pain and then hit the ground with a loud thud. Mashin stood above the fallen wizards and then motioned his open hand at Natsu.

"You will be burnt to death, a fitting death for Fire Wizard." He released a fierce red blaze at Natsu, who was barely conscious.

(OST End)

"Bad move metal man." Kurama arrived. "He isn't just a Fire Wizard. He is a **Dragon Slayer**, just like that blond idiot you fought at that island." Mashin looked back to see the flames growing smaller until Natsu swallowed them all.

'His power levels have increased. He's just like the other one. Fire attacks are useless against him.' Mashin was quick to act and sent a punch at Natsu whom caught it instead. His right hand was covered in fire, he squished Mashin's left hand but Mashin managed to free himself. His hand revealed his it's exoskeleton, Natsu's flames did some damage this time. 'This cannot be.' He then noticed that his joints felt a little stiff and did a self-diagnosis. 'His earlier attack weakened my armor and it also seems his flames have become much more destructive.'

"Your flames are pathetic. My flames are the flames of a dragon, they destroy everything and right now they want to destroy you!"

(Toriko Ost-Heat Up)

"**Fire Dragon's Iron Fist Bombardment!" **This time Natsu sent a flurry of **Fire Dragon's Iron Fists **against Mashin and was matching the machine's reaction speed.

'This shouldn't be possible, his injuries have appeared to be almost non-existent. I now understand Diavolo-sama's wishes. The previous Mashin's data suggested that Naruto Kazan was the most dangerous but this one is more destructive.' Mashin used his boosters to leap away from Natsu, however Natsu channeled his flames into his feet once again and caught up to him. Mashin pulled back his right arm, he then placed his open palm forward and then released a powerful shockwave.

The shockwave destroyed the ground beneath Natsu and sent him flying but Natsu regained his footing, just rebounding back and rolled to Mashin's left side. **"Fire Dragon's Claw!" **Natsu was balanced on his hands and hit a blazing kick which tore off his left arm from his body.

"Stupid meat bag! **Lightning Eye!" **He shocked Natsu again but he took the attack head on and broke through it, his entire body covered in fire. He launched his entire body and landed a flaming head-butt. He cracked Mashin's torso and lifted him from the ground, colliding with him and following his attack through. 'Must escape from this, otherwise I'm finished!' He used his boosters to escape Natsu's technique by going airborne.

"What the….? A crystal lacrima?" Natsu then made a funny face and then smirked. "So you run on batteries then? You're mine!"

'The damage I've taken will only allow me to use this once.' He pulled his arm back and it opened up, transforming into an arm cannon. Meanwhile Natsu saw what he was doing and channeled fire into his feet once more. **"Obliterate!" **A blueish beam with rings around them was sent at Natsu, whom timed his jump and was above Mashin, but also a few feet away.

"**Crimson Lotus: Phoenix Blade!" **Natsu became a flaming spear and went through Mashin, grabbing the lacrima along the way. The ground wasn't so lucky, as Mashin's attack destroyed it.

(OST End)

"Uh oh!" Natsu realized that he could only remain airborne for a brief moment and began to fall. "GYAHHHHH! I STILL NEED TO KICK NARUTO-NII'S BUTT!" Luckily, Kurama prevented him from landing on his head. "When did you get here?"

"Near enough the start, wanted to see how well you'd do against him. Didn't disappoint me, you might just become S-Class at this year's trial." Wrong thing for Kurama to say as Natsu began boasting how he'd beat Gildarts, Naruto and Makarov all at once.

"Yeah! I won't show Erza mercy either!" Mashin's voice brought him out of his musings.

"What are you?" Natsu answered.

"Just a wizard from Fairy Tail." Natsu walked away with the lacrima and noticed the explosions occurring at Naruto's location.

"What are you thinking kid?" Kurama was floating next to him and was waiting for an answer.

"When I fought against Jellal for the first time, I ate a rock just like this and it gave me a power up. It felt like I became an actual Dragon, but I was sick afterwards!" Natsu placed his free hand, his face turning green briefly until he decided what he needed to do.

"So you think you can take him on after eating that crystal? You know Naruto is one tough SOB, right?" Natsu looked at him and then at the explosions occurring.

"I'm not going to eat the crystal." Natsu ran towards the final battle's location. Kurama realized what the young man was planning and followed.

(Naruto vs Diavolo) (Naruto Blood Prison OST-Arabesque Chaos)

"**Tremor Fist!" **The ground shook and caused a growing crack, which exploded upon reaching Diavolo. Naruto panted a little bit, possessing some bruises and blood out of his mouth. He already ate some earth during their battle but Diavolo still had the advantage.

"I actually felt that one, well done." Diavolo hit an uppercut and sent Naruto into the air. **"Chaos Beam!" **He pointed his left index finger and shot a beam at him but Naruto used his **Earth Dragon's Roar **to move out of the way, the beam hit the sky, causing a giant mushroom cloud.

"**Dragon Mines!" **The ground beneath Diavolo detonated but he moved out of the way from the attack. However, he soon discovered that it wasn't the only spot with a bomb. He stepped on an another one.

'He can cause the earth itself to explode, he basically trapped me on the ground. Luckily…..' Another explosion but Diavolo managed to get airborne. Naruto propelled himself towards the former human and was covered in his element. 'Fast!'

"**Earth Dragon's Spear!" **Naruto hit Diavolo's stomach and sent them both down to the ground, jumped away from Diavolo and then placed his hands on the ground. **"Earth Dragon's Eruption!" **The ground released an enormous beam, which would have finished him but Diavolo had enough.

"I've had enough, I'll use 75% of my power!" he was covered by demonic red energy and his upper torso broke through his clothes. He had bigger horns and spikes growing out of his body, his skin becoming grey. He grew in size and his build even more burley. He tore through the technique and made a shockwave which sent Naruto flying backwards.

(OST End)

'He was holding back?' Naruto was on his back and looked up to see Diavolo's new look and boy he was pissed off. 'Ah shit!'

"**Ice-Make: Lance!" "Fire Dragon's Roar!" "Evil Explosion!" "Photon Slicer!" **

Ice lances, a raging fire, dark blast and energy blast were sent at Diavolo. He took them all head on and absorbed the attacks.

"Got him!" They all shouted in unison as Naruto got away from Diavolo.

"No, your attacks didn't faze him at all." They all saw Diavolo stand without their powerful spells even effecting him.

"Then you take him down Naruto-nii!" Natsu took out the lacrima and tossed it to Naruto. "Eat that and it'll give you a power up, but you'll feel sick afterwards." Naruto didn't have time to react as Diavolo began attacking them.

"I won't allow it!" Naruto took his punch head on but was sent flying, however Diavolo followed him and grabbed his leg. He slammed Naruto hard into the ground, then was above him bring down punches and intending to beat him to death.

"MIRA NOW!" Erza hit another **Photon Slicer **whilst still in her **Morning Star Armor, **distracting him until Mira was behind him and tried to absorb his power, keyword being tried.

"It isn't working Erza!" She was knocked back by Diavolo, whom began to overpower Erza next. Gray created several cannons and fired but to Diavolo it was only a hindrance, however it had done the rick as Natsu tossed the lacrima to Naruto.

'Nice one Natsu!' Naruto caught the crystal. 'Thanks for the meal!' He took a large bite and soon felt power rising, greater than before. The skin on his arms and near his eyes were covered in brown scales and his eyes turned yellow with slits. His teeth were sharper, his whisker marks even deeper and his hair even spikier, as well as darker. **'Dragon Force!' **

Diavolo felt immense power behind him and found it from Naruto. 'I have read and heard the myths. **Dragon Force, **a **Dragon Slayer **gains the features and power of a Dragon. How amusing.'

"Diavolo. You did this. All this destruction and the lives you ruined throughout the years at the island. You tried to turn me into one of your ugly creations and steal my freedom. How many suffered because of you and your ambitions? How much more do you need to do before you are satisfied?" Diavolo cracked his neck and was ready to fight once more.

(Yu Yu Hakusho-Yusuke Power Up Theme)

Diavolo sent a punch at Naruto's way but he caught it easily and then crushed it, causing the former human to howl in pain. Naruto then head-butted him, sending him skidding backwards and then followed him.

Naruto then used a barrage of his signature **Earth Dragon's Iron Fist **to launch devastating blows to Diavolo, whom was already raising his power levels and was currently at 80%. Naruto then landed an uppercut which sent him to the air. Naruto jumped up and was above Diavolo, he joined his hand and then smacked Diavolo back to the ground where he landed on his feet, barely though.

"COME ON ASSHOLE! USE ALL OF YOUR POWER!" The Fairy Tail wizard wanted Diavolo at his best. Diavolo was more than glad to oblige at Naruto's request and powered up himself. His spikes and horns became sharper, his body mass increased to a phenomenal level. Diavolo leaped up and hit Naruto with a head-butt and then followed with a mouth blast but Naruto's hands gripped Diavolo's shoulders.

Naruto's head slammed onto Diavolo's forehead, making the former human flinch in pain. Naruto kept slamming his head, dealing major damage against Diavolo. Diavolo managed to get out of Naruto's grip and then hit an uppercut. Naruto rebounded and dived back, readying a powerful body blow but missed as Diavolo rolled back. However Naruto wanted that to happen and landed on his feet.

"**Earth Dragon's Tremor Fist!" **The attack would have hit him but Diavolo created an energy shield which blocked the attack perfectly.

"Useless!" Diavolo was protected from all physical attacks but Naruto wasn't done by a long shot and made his way towards his opponent. He tried to use brute force and repeatedly punched the barrier to no effect.

"What's happened to Aniki?" Gray and the others were spectating from a distance but had to avoid the destruction the two combatants were causing.

"It's a special form which only **Dragon Slayers **can achieve. Natsu achieved this after eating a piece of the giant lacrima which absorbed **Etherion**. He defeated Jellal by himself even when I couldn't beat him." Erza told them of her experience, hoping it might bring some insight.

"Naruto-kun told me about this form. It's called **Dragon Force**, the next stage for a **Dragon Slayer **and from what we're seeing, it's given him unbelievable power." Mira looked on whilst holding her left arm.

"Naruto-nii is going to lose to that guy!" Natsu accidently punched Gray and they both started their brawl but Erza prevented them from continuing by bashing their heads together.

Back to the battle, Naruto maintained a distance and then pointed his index finger in a gun fashion and released a blue spiritual beam. **"Spirit Gun!" **The beam hit Diavolo's barrier but it still didn't go through. (The Spirit Gun is from Yu Yu Hakusho, but I decided to use this technique as one of Naruto's Earth Dragon Slayer Technique, it would be classed like Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade from the series.)

"I told you it's use…What!?" His cheek was cut by the attack and cracks appeared on the barrier. Naruto kept firing the attack until the barrier shattered and blasted Diavolo back. Naruto rushed to him and began landing several punches, then a spinning kick.

Diavolo retaliated and slowly began to overpower him with punches. Naruto's face was being crushed and began to bleed but Naruto caught his hand and tossed him back into the air. He was ready to fire another **Spirit Gun**, only to see Diavolo send a mouth blast towards his friends.

'No! They'll die if they don't move out of the way!' Naruto used the **Seals **he placed on Mira to teleport to their location, surprising them and making them realize that Diavolo sent the blast at them. **'Earth Dragon's Shield!' **The attack dead on and was tearing through the shield, with Naruto absorbing most of the damage. An explosion occurred and injured them.

(OST End)

Naruto was on his stomach and looked up to see Diavolo walk towards him. He looked around to see Mira, Erza, Kurama and Gray all unconscious. Natsu was under a pile of rubble and had his eyes closed.

"Dirty trick asshole." Naruto was kicked at the stomach, making him rasp out in pain. "I didn't think you'd go this low." He was silenced by Diavolo, whom grabbed his throat and brought him up to his eyes.

"You have no idea what I am capable of, insignificant fairy. I willingly disregarded life and did the unspeakable to my own siblings and parents. You seem surprised that I would resort to underhanded tactics but in reality, they are my forte." He began to squeeze Naruto's throat and would have killed the blond if it wasn't for the fact that wasn't the real Naruto and he reverted to dirt.

(Bleach Ost-B03)

'WHAT?' Diavolo was suddenly hit by an uppercut as Naruto came out of the ground. He placed his hands on the ground and followed with kicks to the torso. Naruto faced the ground and used his **Earth Dragon's Roar **to propel himself and Diavolo up to the air. 'He created a clone and hid underground until the most opportune moment presented itself.

(Replace with Hunter X Hunter 2011 OST-Emperor's Time, second half)

"One last move to end it here and now! For my friends." Images of the guild appeared in Naruto's mind. "For my family." Natsu, Wendy, Igneel and Jishin appeared next. "For the woman I love." Several flashes of Mira and Naruto together. "For the people whose lives you ruined."

"FOR FAIRY TAIL!" Naruto unleashed one final **Spirit Gun **and hit him dead on, sending him through the sky.

'I should have finished him off at the island!' Diavolo's skin began disintegrating until it regenerated again. The process kept repeating until he hit the ground, reverting to his human form and knocked out completely.

(OST End)

"These beasts are too much!" Happy and his two fellow Exceeds were being pushed back until ice birds took them all down.

"These monsters are no match for a disciple of Master Ur!" Lyon Vastia arrived alongside several other Lamia Scale wizards.

"Lyon! What are you guys doing here?" Happy asked him to which the silver haired youth spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? We came to help. And Lamia Scale aren't the only ones." It was true, Ichiya of Blue Pegasus bulked up and smashed several creatures, Jura stood still and clapped his hand, creating rock hands and squishing many enemies. We also see three of the Wizard Saints taking down many of them as well, some of the creatures being on a similar level as Yaban. (I am going to have some OC Wizard Saints, I might make some for each story or use the same OC for each story. I already have one for Path I Choose.)

"Let's finish them off!" Lyon created a serpent ice dragon which, Pantherlily struck them with his giant sword, Carla and Happy used their top speeds to head-butt their enemies. Mira and the others recovered and used their signature attacks to take down the last of the beasts. Everyone followed suite except Naruto, whom was too fatigued.

And now we spot Master Makarov, standing above the fallen Diavolo, whom regained consciousness.

"You have beaten me." He said dryly.

"You underestimated us and the people of Fiore, it was to be expected. For someone claiming to be a researcher, you never learnt from your mistakes. That was ultimately your downfall." Makarov actually felt some pity for him.

"I see, so now what? Are you going to end my life?"

"No. I will not stoop to your level. You have been beaten and that is enough." He breathed in deeply. "Also, even I can tell you won't survive today."

"A good point but you know that I'm not the only threat out there. There are people in the world even stronger than me." He started to cough and his youthful form changed to that of an old man.

"I am well aware of that. However, whatever or whoever comes are way, we always find a way to win. You yourself should know better than anyone." This made the now ancient man chuckle.

"I can't argue with that logic. I would have liked to see my goal realized, I just wanted to see the world me and my darling Amore-chan envisioned."

"Do you honestly think this Amore-chan of yours would approve?"

"No but it was the only reason I carried on for so long. Her death left me a husk of a man, I didn't just do this for the sake of humanity. I did it for vengeance, for my own family were the ones whom killed her." Now Makarov didn't expect that.

"So that's what happened, you are simply a kindred spirit. Yet you turned humans into mindless beasts, killing them and perverting their corpses into your monstrous creations." Diavolo simply looked up at the sky.

"I know and I'm paying the price for all my transgressions." He hacked up blood and looked at the third Guild Master of Fairy Tail. "That boy, Naruto Kazan. Do not allow him to die, he is destined for great things." His eyes closed and he died.

"That is one request I will follow no matter what. May you find your peace in death." Makarov closed Diavolo's eyes and looked at the clouds.

Days later after burying Serenity and the other generals, the Fairy Tail wizards helped rebuild Magnolia Town. Erza was eating a strawberry cheesecake and Wendy was getting a piggyback from Naruto, whilst eating ice cream. Mira was cooking for the guild members, Lucy was yelling at Natsu, who just looked bored. Gray stripped again, with Juvia having hearts for eyes. The Exceeds, including Kurama, were watching the guild members brawling again.

"Onii-chan, do you think that strong will ever come back again?" She was worried about any future threats to the guild but Naruto smiled at her.

"If that does happen, you know we never lose to the likes of them. Do you know why Wendy-chan?" He knew that she knew the answer. Wendy smiled at her older brother.

"Because we are Fairy Tail."

(Unknown location, where an airship is located)

Ultear, a voluptuous raven haired woman, kneeled in front of her master. "Master Hades, it seems Fairy Tail have defeated the **Dark Alchemist **and his island has been quarantined from the rest of the world."

In front of her, sat an old man with a long beard. It was Precht Gaebolg, the former Second Guild Master of Fairy Tail.

**End. Hope you enjoyed this an I have my story schedule fixed. First I will write a chapter for Rise of a Mage every week and a chapter for my other stories while alternating between, them. The reason for this is if I complete one story first, I'll have time for the others. **

**I was thinking of making this story more mature and might make an M-rated version of this story with more violence, blood and adult themes. I'll experiment with this movie which will add scenes.**

**I have a list of the voice actors for my OC characters and what inspired me to make them or what I based them off.**

**Diavolo Burrasca:**

**I got the inspiration from the 'mad scientist' idea used in various media. In this case from Resident Evil. He is voiced by Mamoru Miyano in Japanese and Crispin Freeman in English. His magic was basically based off of Rave Master.**

**Yakubo (Serenity):**

**Nana Mizuki voices her in Japanese and Stephanie Sheh in English. She was based off flirting characters from various anime. Her abilities were based off of several Telepaths from Marvel and Silver the Hedgehog to an extent.**

**Shizukana:**

**His abilities were based off of Trafalgar Law's Devil Fruit and Cheetu from Hunter X Hunter. He is voiced by John Burgmeier in English and Hiroshi Kamiya in English.**

**Kyojin:**

**The Sound Magic was actually I thought of on the fly and his physical abilities off of Burgess. He is voiced by the same actors as Burgess. (Too lazy for him)**

**Mashin:**

**Based off of various characters, a combination of Genos, Cyborg and even the original Terminator (Except the skin part, since he has none). Japanese voice actor is Kaito Ishikawa and the English one is Matthew Mercer.**

**Also I plan on releasing three Naruto x DC one-shots, based on the animated movies. One of them is part Marvel too. I have also seen Batman V Superman and Captain America: Civil War. The reason for the DC One-Shots is because I have also seen Justice League vs Teen Titans. The Pairing is already decided, it is Kara Zor-El.**

**Once again I apologize for the delay. If you spot any errors please let me know and I'll try to replace it.**


End file.
